Another Path
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: On the day of the Scroll Indecent, Naruto found out who his parent were and he is now learning his bloodlines. Learning that one of them is from the dead race of soul reapers, he has a new goal in life. Naruto/Fu/Amaru Naruto-Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Path**

**Chapter 1**

**Not many people voted but, they all wanted me to do this story. Anyway, here it is people!**

"Finally, I got it!" The boy known as Naruto Uzumaki shouted as he arrived at the designated clearing that Mizuki told to go to. His task was to steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn a Jutsu from it.

When he opened, he cried out in annoyance that the first jutsu was a clone jutsu….his worst technique! That was when he noticed his own name was in the scroll! It seemed that the name itself was a blood seal the Iruka talked about once. Yeah, he pays attention when things are interesting.

So he cut his finger and out popped a scroll addressed to him, but he just put it away for the moment as he had a Jutsu to learn and about an hour later, he had gotten down the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!

It did not seem that anyone was coming yet, so he opened the scroll addressed to him and read the contents:

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I am so sorry that I could not be with you in your early years of life. No doubt that Sarutobi did his best to protect you but, I am guessing the idiots in the council hampered that. Oh, by the way, my name is Kushina Uzumaki….your mother. I died giving birth to you too early I would assume, but it is NOT because of you! It is because the Kyuubi no Kitsune has come to our village and the stress of that pushed me to an early birthing. Now there is something you must be told because I think the old monkey has not told you these important things for your own protection. 1. Your father is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. Yep your dad is the Fourth Hokage, please don't let it get to you head. 2. He had to choice but to seal that beast into a new born baby that night because it could not be killed or contained into anything normal. Please don't hate your father for this, you would have done the same as well because I don't think you could ask someone else to give up their child….i too was reluctant. 3. The old monkey may not know this but you have TWO bloodlines and I am guessing the Kyuubi's power is holding them back. One is called the Uzugan and the other is a unique chakra based bloodline. In the seal below, is information about these two, please read them my little maelstrom and good luck in life._

_Your mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto leaned his head against the tree he was next to and stared off into space. His mom didn't hate him like he thought, but his father was the source of the all the pain he had in life so far. It was a bit much, but he could deal with it just like everything else thrown at him. The real question was, how the hell was going to talk to the monster in his gut!

It must have heard his thoughts because, he was sucked within his subconscious. To put it bluntly, his mind was a freakin sewer of all things! It annoyed him but he had to plow on through the ankle high waters….at least he hoped it was water…to red glow at the end.

He soon came upon a huge ass cage of some sort that also had a small paper seal on it that seemed to be a lock. "Ok…I am guessing that this is the Kyuubi's Cage."

"**You are correct boy…"** said a booming voice and behind the bars came a set of huge razor like teeth and two big red eyes.

"Ok….I have a few questions for you. Will you unlock my bloodlines for me and why did you attack in the first place?"

The great fox sighed and said, **"Because of a genjutsu, that someone I thought was dead, was used on me. The genjutsu made me watch how he killed my mate and my kits….and that drove me insane so much that he was able to control my actions and well…you know the rest."**

"I see….so who was it anyway?"

"**It was Madara Uchiha but he did not seem himself….was more….evil. Now on to you other question, since I want to see my family again and to unlock your THREE bloodlines, I will have to die."**

"Wait, mom said I only have two."

"**Well, your mom didn't know you have a bloodline that is very old and since I am very old, I know what it is and I can unlock it! Now boy, are you ready."**

"As I'll ever be." Naruto said as the Kyuubi smirked and sent ALL his power into Naruto, destroying the seal and flooding Naruto's chakra coils. One the outside, Mizuki and Iruka arrived just in time to see Naruto's body being lifted into the air by some unknown.

"That is all the proof that I need that Naruto is the fucking demon." Mizuki growled out as eh charged the boy's body while Iruka was yelling at him to stop….he should have listened because as soon as the traitorous chuunin got within arm's length of boy, the red chakra formed a ball of energy around the boy and incinerated the white haired man. The ball then began to expand and Iruka knew he was in trouble, so he took the forbidden scroll and got as far away from the inferno as possible. Good thing too, because as soon as the teacher shunshined out of there, the ball of red chakra expanded to that of an apartment building and then a few more. After that, nine protrusions blasted outward for half a mile before the chakra turned blue and arced upward. They connected at the top and the ball expanded some more.

Sarutobi saw this and paled wondering what was going one with Naruto while some of the idiot council members smirked thinking that this was the perfect chance to have Naruto killed. The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi actually smiled at the ball of energy, freaking even the elders who were watching. _Looks like you son finally got his bloodline._

The ball of pure blue chakra then exploded upward, sending a dragon of chakra upward before it turned direction and shot downward, right back into Naruto and the shockwave of the event, destroyed everything around him that was not already gone…..created a deep crater in the ground.

Iruka was the first to return to the spot to see that was Naruto was alive and well and it seemed that his appearance has changed a bit. Naruto no longer had the whisker marks, he was a bit taller, he had red tips to his hair, and the boy had two katanas at his side. That was the site the Hokage and 30 ANBU came upon. One of the ANBU took one look at Naruto, growled, and charge at him, yelling for him to die. One of the other ANBU, one with a Neko mask, chopped his neck. "Idiot."

"Thank you Neko-san." The old man sighed. "Come on, let's get this cleaned up…..hopefully Naruto will wake up soon."

_Hokage's office….20 minutes later…_

Naruto finds himself in the old man's office with the old man, his old ANBU guardian Neko and two others. One looks very sick while the other has a senbon in his mouth. "Ok….what's up?

"I was hoping you could tell me what happened to you Naruto. You steal the forbidden scroll and then you're the source of a chakra explosion."

"Well, after I learned one jutsu from the scroll to pass the genin exam like Mizuki said, I found a scroll in it that was addressed to me…..from my mom, Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said but didn't the three other people in the room stiffen but the Hokage saw and inwardly groaned….he was in for one hell of a night. "I read the scroll, found out I am the container of the kyuubi; who told me why he attacked and then unlocked my bloodlines for me, found out who my mom was and also my dad, the yellow flash." The Hokage looked very nervous now. "Let me guess, you hid who I really was from everyone because my dad had a lot of enemies?"

"Yes…Now, I guess you learned that Jutsu so I will honor Mizuki's test even though it was a trick and give you the headband….be at the academy in two days." The Hokage said as Naruto left and the three others in the room glared at the old man.

_I am so get to old for this shit!_

_The Next Day…._

Naruto had woken up late from the night's activities and once he did his usual morning rituals, he took his mom's letter and unseals another scroll with the kanji for Bloodlines. He also noticed a piece of paper next to his bed that was from the Kyuubi. He took the Kyuubi's letter and read it first.

_Naruto,_

_The power that I unlocked is very old and not many people will know about it. Have you ever thought how the Shinigami got his power and how much power he has. Well, he was the King of the Shinigami. When he was in power, he had thousands of other low leveled Shinigami to help him in getting the souls of the dead to his land….Soul Society. A race known as Hollows came one day to and pretty much destroyed them all. There were survivors…and you are the descendent of them….if you ever find Soul Society…you will find the Shinigami and a place where you truly belong. Good luck trying to figure out your powers! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Kyuubi._

"Gee thanks…" Naruto deadpanned as he took his mom's scroll and read through it. It would seem that the Uzugan is similar to the Sharingan in that it copies jutsu. There is one catch, it is does not keep the normal jutsu it copies and it mimics bloodline jutsu and lets him keep the bloodline jutsu. It also lets him see chakra, cancel genjutsu, keep up with taijutsu and pretty much be an expert in ninjutsu. Then the other bloodline is what he got from his dad. That Flying Thunder God jutsu was just a speed enhancement and since his grandma was Tsunade, it could be in his legs or the arms…. "WAIT! MY GRANDMA IS TSUNADE!"

His life just got a lot more complicated…

**Hope u all like this. Now I have a question, what episode does Sora appear in. I might be putting him in this story and Amara as well. Anyone know if the second Naruto shippuden movie is in English yet?**

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Path**

**Chapter 2**

After the shock of learning his powers and who he was related to, he decided that he needed a new wardrobe. Of course he got kicked out of nearly every shop until he came to a shinobi shop called The Wolf's Claw. As soon as he went in, he was greeted by an older man who looked like a black smith and a girl who looked to be a year older than him, who wore a pink Chinese shirt, baggy pants and had her hair in buns. He knew her from when he was a kid because the old man used to let her play with him.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Heh, long time no see Tenten." Naruto said happily.

"Ah, so I so you have finally become a ninja. You were also in my class remember?"

"Yeah, but like usual, the teachers held me back."

"Ok, I know they don't like you that much but that was just stupid."

"Yeah well, at least I am ninja now."

"I am happy for you." Tenten said with a smile as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "So, I am guessing you wanna get out of those clothes and get real ninja clothes."

"Yep!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Good." said the old man. "Just take a look at the clothes and bring them up when you're done and since this is your first time here, you get the stuff for free."

Naruto thanked the man and walked to the clothes section with Tenten right behind him. She helped him get something that looked good but was functional for a ninja. She also asked where he got those swords and he replied that he got them from his chakra. She just drooled at the thought of getting some sort pointy blade from her chakra.

In the end, he had black shinobi sandals, black baggy pants with many pockets, a black muscle shirt, and a white cloak with black flames on the bottom and the kanji for Shinigami on the back. He got 6 pairs of this and he also found an odd scroll that said, Chakra: The Spiritual and the Physical. So...he got the scroll as well because it sounded interesting.

As soon as he left Tenten turned to her father and said, "So, will you tell me why he is hated…cuz I know pranks are not that bad….even the last one with the Hokage Monument. I do have to admit that was funny."

The old man sighed and said, "I cannot, you have to ask him yourself or…the Hokage himself. It is not a matter I can speak of." Tenten sighed, giving it up…for now.

While Naruto was walking back to his home, he was reading the scroll that he got while had the scroll that held his clothes were in his back pocket. He found that you can split you chakra to use either side of it. Tsunade was famous for using the physical part thanks to her strength. He did wonder how the author knew this but he also didn't care that much. He continued to read until he got back to his place and once he dropped off the clothes scroll, an ANBU showed up.

"Uzumaki-san, the council demands you presence." The ANBU said, while Naruto sighed and nodded. Said ANBU then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and they shunshined to the council doors.

When they got there, they noticed the Hokage there with annoyed look. "Well, let's get this over with old man, they prolly want to know what happened yesterday."

The Hokage nodded as they entered to find the shinobi council very annoyed at the civilian council and the elders. As soon as he walked in, they were demanding for him to be killed for endangering Konoha. It went on with both sides yelling at each other. Hiashi kept quiet like usual but he noticed Naruto getting really pissed off at all the noise and begin channeling chakra to his arms and fists. He almost widened his eyes when he saw the chakra turn to physical chakra, the same chakra that Tsunade used! He smirked thinking that this would be quite the show.

Since he had a crap load of chakra, he only had to put a bit of that into his arms and fists to make this work. Sure it was a lot to other people, but to him, not so much. He got an annoyed tick mark on his head and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" while slamming his fists down on the table. The effect was instant because as soon as he hit the table, it blew up into splinter around him while the rest of the table spider webbed and then fell apart.

The civilian council was now shaking in fear while the shinobi council had their eyes bugging out…well except for Hiashi that is. "Now shut up and let me tell you want happened! That night I was tricked into stealing the scroll by Mizuki, I got connected by the beast and it offered to unlock my bloodlines. Now the reason it sacrificed itself to do this was because it lost its family thanks to an Uchiha…..and not just any Uchiha….Madara Uchiha. He must have survived that battle with the Shodaime and since he already hated Konoha….you get the picture."

"How are we supposed to believe a demon like you!" a stupid villager said.

"Do you hear yourself? You call ME a demon, but if you think about it, all you civilians attacked ME when I was younger. Now if I was the demon, you all would have been dead a long time ago because demons don't take that shit. Also if you have taken a look at me in the last few minutes I have been here, truly taken a look, you would have seen that the whisker marks that mark me as the container of the Nine Tailed Fox are gone! The seal holding the beast is now gone as well. So pull your heads out of your asses and use your fucking brains!" Naruto said and at the end he was panting.

"He is correct…and I also see now demon chakra in his system. I will admit that he does have a lot of it though; no doubt the demon chakra has been converted ahead of time to normal chakra. The Fourth Hokage really did know what he was doing when he made that seal." Hiashi finally spoke, impressed by Naruto's speech.

"Why didn't say something like that before?" asked Inochi.

"The civilians would not believe me because they don't understand seals or shinobi matter that well. Why they have a say on this council is beyond me." Hiashi said with a glare to the civilians. He then smirked and said, "Besides, I knew how the seal works because was helping the boy's father make it after all since we were on the same team."

"Wait what?" a civilian nearly shouted.

Hiashi sighed and said, "Like Naruto said, use your brains. Who does the boy look like?"

They all took a good look at Naruto who had been glaring at the civilian council and they gasped. A pink haired civilian by the name of Sally Haruno growled at this. "What is your problem?" Inochi asked.

"I know who his…mother…must have been. That whore from Whirlpool. Kushina Uzumaki." She said while the other civilians were panicking.

"Troublesome….you just edgy about because you could not get with the rich guy like the gold digger you are. I think that is why you are having your daughter go after the last Uchiha." Shikaku said while everyone chuckled at this. "I bet you had most of the civilians hate Naruto for that fact alone, but hid behind the Kyuubi lies…..all you had to do was sleep with them." At this, most of the civilian council blushed while turning their heads away.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH THE FOURTH! NOT THAT WHORE FROM WHIRLPOOL!" She screamed but shrunk back in fear because a large killer intent was directed at her thanks to Naruto.

"Look who's talking you bitch….heh…looks like my dad had pretty good taste in character." Naruto said from his spot. "I am so glad you did not end up being my mom….otherwise I would be a fucking idiot like you!"

"Well, this has been fun and all but I need to give Naruto his inheritance, so this meeting is over." The Hokage said as he and Naruto stood up to leave. He turned back and said, "I will think on what Hiashi said….we truly don't need a civilian council with the shinobi council."

As they left, the civilian council were in a panic, they needed to tell everyone that they had been wrong…and fast or feel the wrath of the Yellow Flash and the Red Whirlpool in the afterlife. As for Danzo and the elders, he was plotting on getting Naruto exiled from the village….he just needed the perfect excuse.

**Hope you all liked it. Thanks for the reviews and this is free advertising for Burnning Truth. Go to his profile forum to get help for your stories…I did for this story and the Time is an Ocean in a Storm.**

**Now, I will line out my story list.**

**Time is an Ocean in a Storm: Done**

**Another Path: Currently working on. The pairing is Naruto/Fu but I might have Amaru be with them as well.**

**Future stories: Rise of Akatsuki( will start on that again and finish it. Every now and then expect some chapters until this is done. Naruto/Harem but most with Terra.**

**Souls and Chakra: a Naruto/Soul Eater crossover. Naruto/Tsubaki pairing.**

**That is it for now….expect those two after this is done.**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Path**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighed as he sat down in the chair across from the Hokage. "Well, that was very annoying."

"Yes, but at least things will be changing."

"Good."

"Now, here are the keys to your father's home and a check card for your money." The old man said as he gave the blond the said items. "Now, you should go and get your picture taken, come on, let's go."

They once again left the Hokage's office and went to the camera room. Once eh got his picture done, a little kid busted into the room screaming that he would beat the old man, but tripped on his scarf and fell down. The kid got up, saw Naruto and yelled, "YOU TRIPPED ME!"

"No…you just have two left feet kid…that and you tripped over that stupid scarf." Naruto deadpanned. "Besides….the hell are you doing in here?"

"I am going to beat my grandfather and the name is Konohamaru!" the boy smirked as he thought that Naruto would be like the rest. He was dead wrong.

Naruto sighed as he walked over to Konohamaru and flicked him across the room. Inari looked up at Naruto painfully as he said, "Like I care whose grandkid you are, besides, I don't think you can beat the Hokage of this place. Unless you use this…" the old man panicked as he knew what jutsu he was going to use. "**Sexy Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as he turned into a naked girl and blew a kiss at the old fart. The old man fell over with blood shooting out of nose. Naruto turned back in time to see Ebisu enter, glare at Naruto and then ask what happened.

Naruto had left a few minutes after that and when both men noticed that Konohamaru was not there, Ebisu panicked and went off to find him…again, while the Hokage knew where he went…..to Naruto.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto's eye was twitching….that was because for the last few minutes, a square rock had been following him. He sighed and finally turned around, "Rocks are not square."

The rock exploded and revealed a coughing Konohamaru. "Nice one boss!"

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. "Why are you calling me boss?"

"Because you are the boss! I want you to teach me that jutsu!"

"Fine, but know this, there are no short cuts to becoming Hokage." Naruto said as they walked off in the forest.

_A few hours later, in front of his new house…_

He was so glad he made that jutsu, he could weed out the perverts in this place, but who knew Ebisu was a closet perv? After he left Inari to do his own thing, he went to his new home and found that place to be huge! It was also surrounded by security seals, but thanks to his blood, he was able to enter. Once inside, he had his clones scope out the place and was pleased to see what they found out and the fact that the jutsu has the original learn what the clones learn. That would be useful for training. Anyway, he had a living room, a kitchen, a gym, a dojo, a wreck room, and many other bedrooms. Yeah, he took the top bedroom that his parents must have used.

He smiled to himself as he looked at all the pictures in the hallways. They were of his parents and a few other people, like his dad's old team and his students. The silver haired kid looked his was a stick in the mud to him. There was a picture of his mom's students. One looked sickly, another was chewing a senbon and had a bandana on, and the last one…a girl with purple hair. They were interesting to say the least because he noticed that all of them had a blade. Heh, his mom must have taught them well.

He looked out the window to see that it was already night time so he went to bed in his new bed. Tomorrow, he would train.

_The next day, in the dojo…_

After eating a good breakfast, he made a massive amount of clones to work on his chakra control that the scroll he had bought told him he should do. He was also having them do the academy jutsu till they don't have to do hand signs.

He however was reading more of the scroll. After all, it helped up his strength thanks to the Physical Chakra.

_Strength like Tsunade's is not all that one can do with this chakra. One can up their speed like the Fourth Hokage. All one has to do is send that chakra to their legs and you will gain lots of speed. Beware, there is a reason the Fourth Hokage had to use special kunai to truly use this power. _

_This is not all, Physical Chakra has another property that no ninja has ever used. I was used by people long ago…their names lost to history. They were able to shoot the energy out of their hands and mouths and manipulate it into many attacks. _

After read that, Naruto stood up and pointed his hand at a nearby training dummy. He channeled the energy to his hand saw it forming a ball of energy around his hand. He then flung his hand and the ball basted apart the dummy. "Wow….this could really be useful!"

He then started channeling that energy to his leg like the scroll said, ignoring that warning. As he took his first step, he was blasted right through the wall and kept on going through town. The clones looked at the wall and grimaced, that had to hurt. Naruto screamed as he ran through the village, not able to stop at the moment. The hokage heard him, along with everyone else, and when they looked to see the boy, all they saw was a yellow blur before it was gone.

"He is going to be the death of me." The old man groaned.

_Day of the team placements…_

On he was to the academy, he thought back to that attempt at gaining new speed. Epic failure was the phrase that came to mind. He had to rebuild everything he broke, which was quite a lot of walls. After he was done with that, he went looking for those special kunai the scroll talked about. He found a lot of them in a closet but he really needed to learn sealing before he actually tried that again.

Once inside the classroom, people looked at him oddly before Kiba yelled out, "Who the hell are you?"

"Well dog breath, it is me, Naruto and before you ask what I am doing here….look at the headband." Naruto said.

Everyone's eyes all bugged out at Naruto who was not in orange! Of course Hinata blushed like no tomorrow because his new clothes made him hotter in her eyes. He walked up the way to sit next to her, Shikamaru, and Choji. The lazy Nara took a look at Naruto, muttered something about troublesome blonds, and said, "Where are those whisker marks, Naruto?"

"Oh, they disappeared when my bloodlines activated." Naruto replied. This caught the Uchiha's attention.

"I bet they are weak….nothing is better than the Sharingan!"

"Says the Uchiha with no Sharingan yet." Naruto commented which made all the guy and some girls to laugh at that.

"Dobe….what are your bloodlines anyway." Duck butt asked.

Naruto smirked and just sat there which made the pink haired banshee scream at him. "SHOW YOUR POWERS YOU BAKA!"

Putting a pinkie in his ear, Naruto replied. "What are you, related to a banshee or something? Fine, I will show you." He channel his chakra to his eyes as they changed from to normal blue to blue with a golden spiral in them.

"So what does it do?" Sakura demanded.

"You know, you are getting annoying….so go away because I don't feel like telling you." Sakura screamed and charged him, intending to punch him but he caught her fist and then flicked her head. That sent her into the chalkboard.

Iruka walked into the classroom at this point and sighed. "Will someone pry her out of the chalkboard please….I have teams to announce and I need her to be conscious for it."

Ino was the only one to help her out and when that was done. Iruka began, "Team 1…..Team 7 is Sasuke, Sakura…" He was interrupted by her shout of joy, "and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi. Team 8 is Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Your sensei is Kurenai. Team 9 is still alive, so we go one to Team 10, who is Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Your sensei is Asuma."

Sakura took this time to gloat at Naruto. "Ha! You didn't get a team you loser!"

"Actually I was about to say where he goes before you interrupted me."

"Who cares, he will just die in the first week of being a ninja…he is a weak baka." She said with a smirk.

"Says the pink haired banshee who got flicked into the chalkboard." Naruto commented which made everyone laugh.

"Anyway, Naruto is on a team by himself and is being taught by his mom's old students; Genma, Yugao, and Hayate." Iruka said as they came in and looked at the Uchiha's team.

"*cough*Team 7….I pity you.*cough* Kakashi is always late." Hayate said while Sasuke smirked. _Dobe….you got shafted._

"Well, come on Naruto." Genma said.

_Hey, these guys were from that picture…cool_

* * *

**OK...hoep you like this because i am stopping for now...i am tired.**

**Review  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Path**

**Chapter 4**

**Not many reviews…..come on, I need reviews to make me work faster. Anyway, I have a poll for you all. **

**The pairing is Naruto/Fu but I MIGHT add Amaru to this….since he will be teammates later with her and Sora. Should she be in a very small harem?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Amaru should be with Sora**

**Vote later please. Know this, Naruto will take a few missions with team 7….mostly what has already been done.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was annoyed. Why might you ask? Well, when you have a banshee pestering you for a date EVERY FIVE MINUTES, it tends to get annoying. Also, when that sickly looking Jonin, Hayate was his name, told them their sensei would be late, he was not expecting that ass to be THREE HOURS LATE! So yeah, he was very annoyed. At least this Sai was not as annoying as the pink hair one.

A thought then came to him and he voiced his question to the other two. "Iruka said that Naruto's Mom's old students would be teaching him. Who the hell was she?"

"Probably was some whore." Sakura sneered.

"Actually, if you think on that fact that there was only one other Uzumaki in town, then you would know, but she is dead. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and what my father has told me was that she was on par with Tsuande. Her nickname was the Red Whirlpool and if I remember correctly of what he said, she was in a relationship with the Fourth Hokage." Sai said.

Both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes bugged out at this. For sakura, it was the name of this one lady her mom just did not like for some reason. She began to think on it and scowled, her mom was the one who was a whore! _She told me to hate Naruto for THAT? I have got to be nicer to him not…apologize to him somehow._

The Uchiha's world was shell shocked at this new information. His father hated the fourth for the reason that he was Hokage and he scowled at that thought. His father was weaker than the Hokage and he just knew it if his brother was able to kill him. He had connected to the two pieces and had a better respect for the blond now. He was related to the Red Whirlpool AND the Yellow Flash. He needed to battle him to gain more respect for the blond….

_With Naruto_…

Naruto had just received his 'test' from his new sensei and he was pleased that he passed. He had to fight each one in a one on one dual with hid two new blades. He was not very good with the blades but he thank god that he went back to the Wolf's Claw to get a style. He was still getting the basics down , but he really like the two styles he had chosen. If he used one sword, he would use the style used by Starkiller from SW: Force Unleashed, but if he used to swords, he would use that style, along with doing his best to use another style. Still needs a lot of work.

"Well Naruto, you did well and I can see that you are trying to create your own style." Yugao said with a smile. "So we will each teach you our styles and that might help."

"Along with that, we will be teaching you more chakra control exercises along with jutsu." Genma said while chewing on his senbon.

"We will also help you with your bloodlines as well, but first….we need to know what element you are aligned with." Hayate said as he handed Naruto a white piece of paper. "Just channel some chakra into it."

Naruto did so and was shocked along with his three teachers. It was cut to pieces and some of the pieces were on fire, crackled with lightning, got wet, and turned to dust. "Hmmm….that might be because of the kyuubi's old chakra as it fused with me." Naruto commented.

"Well, we now know what to teach you." Genma said with a chuckle.

"Hey, before we start on anything. Could we get to know each other? I know you know me because of my mom but…you know."

"Sure!" Yugao said as they headed to a BBQ restaurant. Once they were seated and order their food, Yugao spoke again. "I will go first. I am Yugao Uzuki. I like my boyfriend Hayate, practicing in my sword style and hanging out with Kurenai and Anko. I dislike perverts. My hobbies are training and spending time with Hayate. I guess my goal is to have a family."

"My name is Hayate Gekko. I like Yugao here and swords. I dislike being sick but it helps me win battles since people underestimate me. My hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream is to also have a family."

"Yeah, I am Genma Shiranui. I like being like a Nara, being lazy and swords. I don't like arrogance and stuck up people. I guess if I had a dream, it would be to settle down with a nice lady." The senbon chewing jonin pondered.

"Ok, I guess I am next." Naruto said. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and learning new jutsu. I dislike pricks, assholes, and people who judge others before they get to know them. Oh and the time it takes for ramen to cook. My hobbies are my likes and my dream…..i don't know anymore." Naruto shrugged.

"What, you don't want to be Hokage?" asked Genma.

"Well, when I went to that council meeting the other day, I could tell that the hatred runs deep in this village and they won't allow me to be Hokage no matter what. Besides, I thought being the Hokage was something OTHER then staying in a room all day doing paperwork. Though I am surprised the Hokage has not used shadow clones to do it for him."

The Hokage was watching this from his crystal ball and began to bang his head on the desk. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He yelled while his secretary just thought he was having a senior moment.

Back with Naruto, we see they have finished and as they were leaving, Hayate noticed that Naruto's swords were glowing and then the boy passed out. He quickly catch the boy and sighed. "I'll take him home, something tells me this has something to do with his bloodline." The other two nodded as Hayate took Naruto home.

_Naruto's Mindscape…_

The blond opened his eyes to see not a sewer like most expected, but rocky waste land with a dark looking castle off to the side. "Ok…..this is new. Where am I?"

"**You are in your mindscape, boy." **Said a booming voice as an Orangish gaint of a man appeared and the blond notice he was on a pedestal of sorts, so he was somewhat eye level with this giant man. Off to the side he saw another man in a black cloak and he looked to be floating in midair.

"Ok, the last time I was pulled into my mind, I had a giant fox in here. Now I have to guys I have no clue about and the landscape has changed." Naruto said, a little annoyed.

"Well Naruto-kun, we are you sword spirits….you know, part of your bloodline." The cloak wearing man said. The man then took off his hood to reveal a head full of long silver hair. "You may not be able to hear our names yet but you are still young, but I will tell you mine anyway. It is Xemnas."

"Xemnas huh…cool." Naruto said.

"**Since you were able to hear his name, I will tell you mine. I am ****…****, THE TITAN! I was Zues's father." **The big man said.

"Who?" Naruto asked "I could not even hear your name."

The man grumbled but Zemnas began to talk again. "You have two very power swords, don't let it go to your head. You should go now….it is morning."

_Two weeks later…_

D-ranked missions…that were what they had been doing when they were not training. It sucked so much that this time they were going to make sure they got at least a C-ranked mission.

As they walked in, the Hokage smield and said, "Another completes mission, good. Now I have some more missions for you….and one of them is Tora….again."

"NO! Can we please do a C-rank…PLEASE!" Naruto pleaded on his knees.

"Well, since you have only one genin on the team, you have done the required amount of missions, so I guess you could. I will send Team 10 with you as back up. Your senseis could take of a higher mission while you are gone."

"THANK YOU!" The four of them yelled. They truly hated D-ranks.

Team 10 came in just in time to hear that. "Troublesome…what is going on?"

"Ah, just the team I need. I am sending you and Naruto on a C-ranked mission."

"OK then….where is it?" asked Asuma, while Ino was muttering about having another idiot on the team.

"I am sending you on a mission to a small village in the east." The Hokage started. "They have been attacked recently by very…odd creatures."

Asuma raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean those weird creatures that eat people's souls?"

"The very same. The only reason I am sending you on this mission is because of Naruto. I think he has the means of destroying these creatures….well from what I have been told of his odd sword bloodline anyway."

"So…what do these things look like?" Ino asked.

"They are large dark creatures of various shapes and sizes but they all have something in common….a bone mask that hides their true selves."

* * *

**BOOM! I gotta go to work, so I am ending it right here. Naruto will be going on a lot of C-ranked missions. One will be in suna…..a Prince of Persia like mission. That will be after he meets Fu…for obvious reasons. Sora will be seen after Fu as well….then Amaru. Got any mission ideas? Tell me and I will mention you. REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Path**

**Chapter 5**

**Glad you all like it ….i think. Anyway….t the guy who complained about the styles mixing….well it is fanfiction. We do what we want here because no one owns shit!**

**

* * *

**

They all meet at the gates after they got ready for the mission and were just seen leaving. "So Sensei, what are these things even called and why do they exist?" Choji asked while munching on his chips.

"To tell you the truth, I am not sure. I only know of them because I had to kill a few that went after the Fire Lord….always claiming they wanted vengeance."

"Weird." Ino commented.

Naruto panted a scroll that he had gotten at his house a few days ago.

_FLASHBACK!_

The blond open the door to his house after a long day of training to find what looked to be a GHOST of some sort! "AH!"

"_Please do not be afraid, I was sent by the King of Shinigami. Since you are pretty much his heir, he wants you to eventually find and take over Soul Society, but first, you must know about the past." _ It said as it handed Naruto a scroll that was black and silver.

He looked back at the ghost to see it was gone! He shivered a bit, but went to reading the scroll given to him by the a ghost! He read and was surprised to find the existence many thing still left with in the world.

_FLASHBACK END!_

"They are called Hollows." He said loud enough for them to hear.

"Troublesome, what are these things and how do you know of them?"

Naruto smirked as he show them a black and silver scroll. "Because of them odd sword bloodline, I am actually a Shinigami or Soul Reaper. The Shinigami we all know is the King but most are dead because of these Hollow that they fought back in the day. Now a Hollow is basically a soul of a dead person that has been tainted. They can rip out your soul if they wish and eat it….killing you."

"Great…..we are going are monsters that can kill us via our soul!" Ino shouted. "But how is it that you of all people got this info."

"I guess the king wants me to help him by killing these things and eventually finding a place called Soul Society a place where a race of Soul Reapers used to live and normal souls after death."

"Wait, how do we kill these things and what happens to our souls after death!" Choji asked, a little freaked out by this.

"They have a mask that protects their face for a reason. Slice the mask open and it was die….well that is what the scroll said." Naruto replied. "For the souls, they either get picked up by the Shinigami to live…somewhere but if he doesn't, you roam the earth till he does or….you get eaten by the Hollows and/or turn into one."

"Troublesome."

"That does not sound that great…I hope I don't die soon." Choji gulped.

"Don't worry…I am sure it is just a few weak ones." Asuma commented and Naruto hoped he was right.

A few hours later, we find our team in front of a small village where the people looked very freaked out. While they walked through town, they saw large foot prints in the ground that looked to be a day old and Ino shuddered at what this…thing could look like. She then looked at Naruto and wondered how he had change some much. In the academy, he was a dead last, but on the way here, he seemed stronger then Sasuke ever was and a lot smarter too. The brought up a thought as to why she like the Uchiha. She could really think of a reason…she and the other girls like BECAUSE he was an Uchiha. She shook her head…that ass never even talked to anyone other than to put someone down.

That was when she decided to be a real ninja! She would help her teammates and get stronger….god know she needs it. She also wondered if she was gaining a crush on the blond like hinata has. She shook her head; she would worry about that after the mission was over.

They headed to the town center to see an old man waiting for them near a fountain. He looked up at them from his sitting position and cried, "I am so glad you ninja have come! I am not sure how much more my people could take these weird attacks. I trust you know how to…get rid of these things." The old man said.

"Yes….Naruto here has a unique bloodline that helps him see the tainted spirits and he has the ability to kill them." Asuma said in a business like manner.

"Oh thank god! Some of my people have been able to see them and they were scared shitless. One of them was not as he was a former ninja and he tried to kill them. He succeeded, but that brought the wrath of the other on him and he died and somehow, another one popped up. I do have someone who said they saw his soul and those creatures ganged up on it and he turned into one of them!" the old man was panicking as he said this.

"Don't worry. My sword will purify him and send him to the Shinigami. That it what my swords can do. You see, these creatures, Hollows, are tainted old and they taint other souls by eating them and leaving their negative energy behind. You saw the result." Naruto explained.

"I see. Now I will leave you to it. These creatures come out at night, so feel free to do what you want till then."

"How will we know when they are here?" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh trust me young one, you will know." The one man said as he walked away.

Asuma chuckled as Shikamaru muttered a troublesome and sat down on the fountain. "Ok I want you all to ask around the village to who has been targeted and such. Return here at dusk, I don't want us to be separated what it all goes down."

The four genin nodded and ran off while Asuma lit a cancer stick. _Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?_

_Dusk…_

They watch the sun go down and Ino that that Naruto was glowing in the odd light. She shook her head, getting those thoughts out of her head. Shikamaru saw this, muttering something about troublesome blonds as he rolled his eyes.

Soon, the sn was finally gone and it was nighttime. They waited for an hour and NOTHING happened! "OK this is so.." Ino began but was cut off by an unearthly roar shredding the night's silence.

"Oh no…I think they are here!" Choji said as he got ready to fight.

They looked around them to see that these Hollows had surrounded them on the buildings. **"Well well well! Looks like we got ninja to try and kill us!" ** said a bird like hollow.

"**As if the last idiot was not enough, they send more in. I will enjoy kill them them." ** A lizard like one said.

"**Oh but let's leave that cute one for last….i want to hear her scream as I devour her soul!"** A lion like one chuckled.

"**Oh, you are such a pervert!" **a feline like hollow screeched. **"Besides, they look weak as they are only a genin team and that fat one looks sooo yummy."**

Wrong thing to stay as all the hollows felt killer intent from the fat one. "I AM NOT FAT! I AM BIG BONED YOU SKINNY BITCH!" He yelled as he expaned his arms and leg to stomp on the shocked cat like creature. He was able to crack the mask so the cat like hollow was actually killed by that attack

"**Holy crap, that guy killed her like it was nothing!" ** squawked the bird hollow.

"We're not done yet!" Naruto shouted as he rushed the lion like hollow, creating shadow clones to confuse it. He was going to use an attack that Hayate taught him.

_FLASHBACK!_

"Ok *cough* Naruto. I am going to teach you one of my best sword techniques. It is called, Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Hayate said as he then had a coughing fit.

"Cool! How do I do it?" Naruto asked after Hayate was done with his episode.

"*cough* for you, it would be better if you had you shadow clones confuse the enemy until you are able to get in close to do that attack. Now, let's begin. *cough*"

"Right!"

_FLASHBACK END!_

_Yeah, just gotta confuse this thing and get in close, hopely this thing is not as smart as Hayate-sensei is._ He thought this because it could get ugly if he messed up. So while it was confused, he got in real close and jumped up. "**DANCE OF THE CRESCENT MOON**!" He announced as he arc upward ans slashed down on the surprised monster and its mask was cut in two.

Asume saw this after he got rid of the lizard like hollow with his trench knives. "So he learn that huh….nice." He looked to his other student to see that Shikamaru had caught the bird like hollow with his shadow and Choji rolled all over it with his Meat Tank attack. It stood no chance. He frowned at this. It was just too easy. Everyone's eyes widened when they heard Ino scream and saw that she was being head in mid air buy a HUGE hollow that looked like an Ape.

"**Foolish whelps….they were weak anyway. Now, I will devour the girl….just as soon as I rip her soul out!"** It he yelled as he slammed Ino down on the ground to knock her out. They then saw her soul being ripped out and she was awake and screaming because he was about to be devour by this Hollow and she had a chain connected o chest that lead to her real body. It was a good thing that it was not broken or she would have been screwed.

"LET ME GO!"

"**No….i have had some run ins with your clan. A clan that can project their souls to another human. Ohh, just delicious souls….I hope yours is good as well little girl."** It chuckled as it slowly move her to its mouth.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Naruto yelled as he rushed up, slice up its hand and got Ino away before it had a chance to get her back. He set her by the team and said. "Keep her safe….and her body. I will deal with this thing.

"Are you sure?" Asuma asked.

"Yeah….just don't get killed." With that, the blond rushed off as Shikamaru muttered a troublesome.

"He is going to himself killed." He said in a bored manner. He knew none of them could take that on…well maybe Asuma could but what could Naruto do?

As the blond ran back to the creature, he thought of another attack he could use. He just hoped Yugao doesn't kill him for it.

_FLASHBACK!_

"Naruto, I am going to teach you an attack that I created. It is called Cats out of the Bag." Yugao said with a smile.

"Right, so how does it work?" the blond asked.

"I will show you." Yugao said as she disappeared. Every now and then, he saw the dirt pick up in odd places, then she was behind him, her sword to his neck. "This is a stealth attack and can be deadly to your enemy. Never use this against a fellow leaf shinobi and try not to use this unless it is a life threatening situation."

"OK!" Naruto said, this must be some attack then.

"But first, we need to get your evasion and speed up, so that I s why I brought my friend Anko to help out." The long purple haired woman said as the snake lady appeared.

"That is right, now….DODGE!"

"AH!" Naruto yelled as he dodged from her snake like attacks. "You are insane!"

"THANK YOU!"

"AH! NOT THE BALLS!"

_FLASHBACK END!_

"**Cats out of the Bag!"** The blond yelled and pretty much disappeared from site, which made Asuma raise an eyebrow at that.

"So Yugao taught him that attack too….that boy is full of surprises" The chain smaoker said.

"Ok….what is it supposed to do?' Shikamaru asked

"You'll see"

See they did as the monster was starting to yell for the blond. **"THE HELL ARE YOU!"**

"Everywhere." Naruto's voice came and the monster was slashed in many different places. It roared and swung a giant arm to make several poofs of smoke appear. Naruto reappeared and ran up the Hollows arm and stabbed it in the shoulder.

"**Pathetic Soul Reaper wannabe! You can't kill me! You're just not powerful enough…..but I have more than enough power to kill you. Heh, I have lived a long time and I know what most Hollows don't, now…GET OFF OF ME!"** It yelled as it ripped Naruto off itself and threw him into a building. **"NOW DIE! CERO!"** It yelled as a blast of spirit energy was shot towards the blond.

Naruto saw this coming with dinner plate eyes. "Damn…I don't know many spirit attacks yet. No matter, I got a physical attack for it." He murmured as he started charging physical energy to his hands. "**KONOHA**!" A green blast of energy shot out of Naruto's hands and hit the cero head on in the center, creating a ball of pure chakra.

"This is insane!" Ino yelled in her spirit form to her teamamtes.

"You some that right….troublesome blond." Shikamaru replied as he and the other braced themselves as the attacks where creating shockwaves.

_And this is Naruto's bloodline? _Thought Asuma.

"Damn…I can't keep this up." Naruto said to himself.

_**Use my power then…**_ the voice of Xemnas echoed in his head.

"Right!" Naruto yelled as he over charged his attack, over powering the cero and disintegrating the Hollow's arm as it tried to get away. "COME FROM THE VOID OF NOTHINGNESS: XEMNAS!"

The shinobi were confused as hell at what that could mean but the Hollow was freaking out. "**HOLY SHIT! HE IS NOT A WANNABE! H EIS ONE!"**

In a flash of light, Naruto appeared with a seven foot blade. It was not any blade no way, it was a huge buster blade that had four cannon like attachments on the hilt of the blade. It was the cannonblade! "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE! NOTHING WAVE!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the building and jumped off so he was above the Hollow. He pointed the blade downward and a blast of pure spirit energy incinerated the mask and all.

As he landed, the blade turned back to normal. He walked over to Team 10 and saw they had looks of awe on their faces. "WOW NARUTO! That was awesome! Now….can you please help me!" Ino pleaded.

"Well, since you are out of your body….you are technically dead." Ino and her teammate's eyes widened. "But since your chain of fate is still intact…all you have to do is walk back into your body."

Ino sweatdropped at the simple answer as she walked back into her body and cheered about still being alive, while Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome blonds while Choji happily ate some chips.

Asuma just shook his head; this report was going to be a pain in the ass. Naruto started to sway on his feet and said, "Well, I somehow knew this was going to happen." He then passed out. Team 10 rushed over to help the blond shinigami.

* * *

**Ok review please. Anyone got any mission ideas that involve hollows…I also would like someone to make a ninja quincy…that will be part of Konoha. I will have a sort of rivalry like Ichigo….and what's his name. Anyway…hope you like this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Path**

**Chapter 6**

**I hate viruses...i had 3 trojans so i reinstalled everything...AGAIN! Remember kids...Hacking and Porn kills...  
**

After finally getting back to Konoha, they reported to the Hokage that the mission had turned into at least a B rank. The Hokage agreed after reading the report his son had given him. These Hollows were nothing to be messed with; they were in fact very dangerous.

Naruto noticed that Ino had been nicer to him then she was in the academy. One day, it clicked that she had a crush on him and it seemed that when he back back, so did hinata. He sweatdropped at that, it seemed that he was gaining a fan club. It seemed nice, but he just hoped it did not get out of hand like it did with Sasuke.

After all that, he went back to his teachers and learned a few more sword attacks. They even told him that it would be good to learn how to use another type of weapon and choose some odd weapon that was a chain that was attached to a dagger of sorts. After about two weeks of trying to get the hand of it, he had become pretty proficient with it. He also decided to learn all about seals so if he ever need to use one or help someone out with it, well, he would be able to do so.

Now, two months later he had become stronger in the ninja art but is still mediocre with his shinigami arts. He could not for the life of him, gain the name of that Titan! That and the scroll that he had bought had a few attacks, like a white lightning attack. It was awesome in his eyes.

At the moment, he was eating ramen like there was no tomorrow at his favorite ramen stand. The old man could not help but chuckle madly as Naruto was eating more food today than usual because he was in an eating contest with Choji. Him and Team 10 hung out more after their mission and the blond found that Shikamaru love to play a game called shogi, so he tired it. He lost horribly in the beginning, but got a little better each time he played with the lazy Nara. Since Naruto was hanging out with the boys, he would help out Ino when she trained or kept her company at her family's store, to which she loved since it got boring at times.

So after eating this last bowl he fell out his chair dramatically and said, "Man…I can't eat any more."

Choji actually did the same and said, "You win this time Naruto…argh!" The large boy said as he held his stomach in pain.

"Yeah, that was 60 bowls to 58 bowls….I honestly thought you were going to win." Naruto said as he slowly got up and paid for his bowls while Choji did the same. They shook hand and were about to go when Kiba and Shino appeared.

"Naruto, the hokage needs us." Kiba said, a little miffed about why they needed Naruto. Shino knew but he, like usual, said nothing.

"Right." Naruto said as he followed the two boys to the Hokage tower, but the Hokage called him back for some reason.

_Hokage Tower…_

"Good to see that you found him." The old Hokage said with a smile.

"Wasn't hard, the idiot was gorging himself with Choji." Kida replied. The dog boy was curious as to who the guy in the corner was.

"It was a Ramen eating contest Kiba." Naruto said with a twitch in his eye.

"Yes well, I have a mission for you all." The old man cut in before a fight broke out.

"Huh, then where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, curious as why Hinata would not be on this mission as well.

"He is sick in the hospital, some jack ass poisoned her during out first C rank mission." Kiba growled.

"Unfortunate but we have another mission and this must be a high ranking one to have you on the team." Shino reasoned.

Before Kiba could say anything, the Hokage spoke again, "Correct Shino, Naruto's last mission with Team 10 turned out to be a B rank. Naruto was the one to take out the leader of those creatures you were supposed to have learned about in the academy…..the Hollows." Kiba's eyes widened and he looked to Naruto and could not help but smirk. "So, he is the strongest genin I have to spare for this mission. This will be a C rank escort mission but could turn into a B rank if those creatures decide to attack."

"Sounds like a plan, who are we guarding?" asked Naruto.

"Me, my name is Shibuki and I am the leader of Taki." The man in the counter said as he decided to speak. "So meet me at the gates in one hour." The man then left.

Sarutobi sighed and said, "Might as well get ready." They nodded and left. Naruto got ready in 15 minutes and decided to do something nice, so he went to the flower shop and since he knew more about flowers since he helped out there with Ino, he got some get well soon flowers.

Ino noticed this and asked, "So, who are those flowers for Naruto?"

"Oh, I just heard that Hinata was sick in the hospital. So I decided to be nice get these."

Ino smiled as he paid for the flowers and walked out. _ Hinata better get him soon….or else me or someone else will. Any girl would be lucky to get him._

_Hospital…_

Naruto found the room for Hinata and noticed that she was sleep. He smiled and he ad to be quick about this since he need to get back to the gates. He looked at her and thought, _Why does she like me?_ He quickly shook it off and placed the flowers on the table next to her and a note. He then leapt out the window.

Hinata woke up just as he left and noticed the flowers. She intantly thought they were from kiba and rolled her eyes, but she had to be nice so she pick up the note and her eyes widened.

_Heard you got hurt…get well soon Hinata-chan!_

_Naruto._

She instantly fainted after that with a big smile on her face.

_The Gates…_

Naruto arrived just as Kurenai appeared and they set off without a word. Kiba had gained a respect for Naruto after Shino told him about Naruto's mission. The silent boy somehow heard the story from another shinobi who was talking about the mission. That ninja was freaking out about hollows that were not supposed to be around anymore….at least to their knowledge anyway.

When they finally got the a huge waterfall with some kids nearby, they were relieved because this so called leader was chicken as he got scared over stupid things like a bird flying away. It was rather annoying.

"WHOA! Now that's what I call a waterfall!" Naruto shouted while Kiba smirked.

"Yes quite impressive isn't it?" Kerunai said with a smile.

"I take it we have arrived." Shino stated.

As they walked around the edge of the waterfall, they noticed all the trash in the water. Before Naruto or Kiba could say anything about it, they heard the voice of a little girl. "Lord Shibuki!"

Shibuki chuckled and said, "Now now, keep your distance. Show a little respect for your village leader." The kids just gave him a sad look. "I am sorry I don't have time to play with you right now."

"But that is not why we are here." The little boy said. "We are supposed to clean up the trash by the shore.

"Mother's making us pick up every piece." The little girl said.

"I see." Shibuki said as then turned to his escorts with a smile and said, "Well look, I brought you some help! These ninja have come from the hidden leaf village." Naruto and Kiba started to protest but Shibuki ignore them and said, "We will pay you for your time."

Kiba complain but the kids came up to Naruto and said their thanks because the current was a little strong. Kurenai smiled and said that it was a good idea.

While they did the dirty work of cleaning up the waters, Kurenai and Shibuki were talking about rumors of rogue ninjas and such. That did not sit well with the village leader. _They would be after the Hero's Water or….her. I won't let them get either of them. The water is scared to my village and she is my half sister!_ As he thought that he was caught off guard by a messenger bird that had a note for Kurenai. She was needed back in the village so she left and told the team to follow her when they were finshed.

Kiba made some comments that the others could leave while he did the rest and somehow mocked Shibuki. That got the kids mad and they pushed him away, which a bad thing for dog boy as he stepped in some dog shit. Naruto could not help but laugh his ass off at that.

After a bit, they were done and Naruto was complaining about being hungry. Shibuki would not have any of that and told them to go home. Shino nodded and started walking only to stop as the girl shrieked as her mother came stumbling toward them with a kunai in her back. She told them that they had been attacked.

Naruto then told Shino to take the kids and their mother to a safe place while he, Kiba, and Shibuki were to go inside the village to save them. Shibuki was reluctant at first but he needed help in with this, since he was not strong enough. But before anything could be done, some shinobi came out of the water fall and attacked them. Kiba smirked as he and Akamaru took them out with his Piercing Fang Jutsu. It was pretty easy in his eyes.

"Heh, looks like we got a new mission. Three in a row, now let's get in there!" Naruto said as he turned to Shibuki. "Show us the way man."

"Let me make one thing clear, don't reveal the secret location to anyone."

"I promise." Naruto said as they enter the cave behind the waterfall. Shibuki then jumped into a small puddle and didn't surface. "Ok….i guess that is the entrance."

"You think….let's go and kick some ass!" Kiba yelled as he jumped in and Naruto follow right after. That small puddle turned out to be an underwater pathway.

Once inside, they saw a small village…..under a giant tree! It was impressive to say the least. The only problem was that there was one even out. It looked like a dead town. They never noticed Shibuki was gone and when Kiba noticed this, he pushed Naruto back into the water while he had Akamaru dealt with some ninja that attacked. Naruto never knew that the dog duo got captured like their friend Shino.

Naruto didn't know where the waterfall leader even went, so he went with his guts and swam to the big tree in the middle. In the large roots of the tree, Naruto saw Shibuki swim to some island with in the tree. The guy went to a cabinet of some sort and pulled out a small vile of water. He wondered if that was the Hero's Water. He followed the leader to the hole in the tree where they saw Kiba and Shino all tied up with the rest of the villagers.

"No!"

"What?" asked Naruto as he jumped down out of nowhere….scaring the crap out of Shibuki.

"DON'T DO THAT!" the leader hissed out. Anyway, I can't believe my old teacher is the one leading the attack! By the way, how did you get here?"

"I followed my gut tto find you so I poked around the roots of this giant tree. Now who is that nut job?"

"Suien….my old teacher. He is their leader….he is probably here of this….the Hero's Water."

"HEY SHIBUKI! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! DON'T BE SHY! COME ON OUT RIGHT NOW AND BRING THE HERO'S WATER WITH YOU!" The man said.

Naruto noticed that Shibuki was shaking all over the place. He must be very scared of this guy.

"DON'T MAKE THIS VILLAGE SUFFER ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"Ok….what is so great about that jug of water that he wants?" asked Naruto.

"This water is only drawn from the trunk of the tree every 100 years. It allows the one who drinks it have 10 times their normal chakra, but at a price, it shortens their life span. It could make one as strong as your hokage." Shibuki said as he explained to Naruto what happened in the last war and its affects on those who drink the guys father drunk it and he died. Shibuki called him a fool for doing so.

"No, you're the fool. He died to protect you and the village. He is ok in my books." Naruto said as he went to the hole in the tree to see that the old guy was going to kill a kid. "I don't know why you think it is useless but I am going to kick his ass…..even if I have to die." With that, Naruto jumped out the hole to find a good way to attack.

Just as the old man was going to kill the little girl, Naruto made his presence known. "HEY! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS HERE!"

"IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU IDIOT!" Kiba yelled from his hanging spot.

"Yeah yeah." The blond commented as he took a vine from the tree and swung down. "I am going to kick your…" he didn't get to say much else as the vine broke and he belly flopped in the water.

Kiba would have face palmed himself if he could while the attackers sweatdropped. "Huh? What was that?" asked a guy with wild white hair and green face paint.

"Just an idiot." Kiba grumbled.

"Heh, tough luck kid." said a masked man.

"Heh, whose playing?" Naruto said as he surface only to smirk and poof away as the real Naruto rushed out of the water, pushed the little girl away because the man thought it was time for her to die…..Naruto got stabbed in the back. The blond played dead till they were upon him. He sprung up and attacked the masked man.

While the two of them were fighting, the old dude picked up the little girl, muttering about trying this again. Soon, after some more fight and talking, Shibuki finally came down to fight. It seemed the guy drank some of the water because he fought with a lot of power. Of course that was not enough because of the older man's experience.

That is when Naruto stepped back in the fight. He did his best but Suien drank the water as well and was now fast and power hungry. Dranking that water was bad because it attracted attention of an unwanted a guest.

"**Sure power…..you have more power than before and it is delicious!" **a dark voice echoed as a giant creature with a white mask jumped on the water.

"Damn….a hollow." Naruto growled out. This was not just any hollow, it was a Menos! The mack on this thing was that of a horn beetle.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Suien as the Hollow came up to him and the chakra over took the Hollow and fused the two freaks together, making the Hollow stronger. **"Heh, seems I got more power…..time to die kid!"**

"No….I don't think so" Naruto said as he took his sword out and called out, "Come from the void of nothingness, Xemnas!" The blade turned into its cannonblade form and before the Hollow could even move, Naruto called, "**Vortex Wave**!" A vortex of pure wind energy charged toward the freakish hollow and tore off its left arm. Before the hollow could recover, Naruto was on him and sent the blade right into its face, leapt over and brought the blade down, slicing the creature in half. "Don't mess with me." Naruto said as the creature disappeared to leaving a dead Suien in its place.

_A few hours later…_

"Well I am glad to be getting out of this village." Kiba said a little annoyed. Shino just nodded to that sentiment.

"Well, I will see you back in Konoha then, I have a mission from the Hokage I have to take." Naruto said.

"Yeah yeah, see you then." Kiba waved off.

"Search us out when you get back, it would be good for us to train together." Shino replied.

"You got it!"

Once the two left, Shibuki, still in his bandages, said, "If you need to rest for your next mission, I would like it if you stayed here, you saved us after all. It would be the least we could do."

"I would like that Shibuki."

"HOLY CRAP! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!" yelled a female voice.

Shibuki cringed and Naruto turned around to see a real beauty. She had green hair, pink eyes, a tank top of sorts with a headband on her shoulder like Shikamaru's, a skirt, arm warmers, and tanned skin. The blond blush and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Fu…Shibuki's half sister."

**Cliffy! I hope you liked my shortened version of what happened in that episode. Next chapter, Fu and Naruto get to know each other. Maybe go on a date…..festival? I might make the quincy either Lee or Sai….vote! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Path**

**Chapter 7**

**Here are the polls so far. Just so you know, the polls will end when Naruto get back…**

**Sai: 2**

**Lee: 2**

**Also, I am trying to decide what Naruto should summon. So far I got Scorpians and Shadow Creatures….care to add more and then I will have a poll later.**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, so that is what happened." Fu said after she heard what had happened from his brother. Currently they were in Shibuki's Office. "I knew I should not have gone on that mission. I bet Suien was waiting for me to leave so he could attack." She scowled at the thought of that man.

"Yeah well, it couldn't be helped." Shibuki said with a frown and that turned into a smile as he addressed Naruto next. "So, you have another mission to be done…..does it have to be done right away?"

"Well no, I just got to go to Suna soon for some reason." Naruto said, not really telling them the mission details.

"I see, well in a few days, the village is holding a festival and I would like you to be the Guest of Honor." Shibuki said while Fu looked at him oddly.

"What do I have to do?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Well, since this is the Hundredth year festival, you get to get the water from the tree and take one sip." Shibuki stated.

"And you want me to do that?"

"Yes, with Fu as your date." Shibuki just gave an innocent smile at their shocked faces. He could tell that Fu highly respected Naruto after he told her what happened and it seemed that Naruto had gained a bit of a crush on the girl. Fu was a little shaken at this and glared at her brother. HE knew what she was getting on about and gave a slight nod as he knew he would have to tell Naruto. The smile disappeared and he gave Naruto an evil big brother glare. "BUT I must tell you one thing and if you hurt her….I will hurt you back."

"Ok…" Naruto said, a little freaked.

"My sister Fu is special to me and this village in the sense that she is the demon container for the Seven Tailed Horned Beatle." The village leader said in all seriousness.

Fu looked at Naruto for any signs of ill intent and found none of that. Instead she found a sad smile….not what she expected. "Glad to see I was not alone in that."

That comment shocked the sibling. "What do you mean 'was'?" Shibuki asked.

"Think about it, I am from Konoha. I had the Kyuubi in me but it unlocked my bloodlines for me and well….it died. It's extra chakra turned into these swords." Naruto said while showing them the blades.

For Fu this was a shocker and her bijuu was not helping any. **"THE HELL! The Kyuubi is not that charitable…..unless. Those swords….could they be the sword of the SHINIGAMI!" **_The hell are you babbling about? _**"That boy is last of the old Shinigami, he must be the one the King of Shinigami talked about all those years ago….if that is true...then the time of the Bijuu is at an end" **_Ok…_

While Fu was having an internal conversation, Shibuki said, "That is great! I thought this was going to be a problem, but it won't!"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes! You saved the village!" The leader stated.

"Alright then." Naruto replied, "So Fu, would you like to go to the festival with me?"

Naruto's voice brought Fu away from the bijuu in her mind and she smiled with a small blush. "Sure! I would like that." Fu then ran out of the room to go get ready.

Shibuki chuckled at this, "Heh, let's hope this works out for her."

"Yeah, uh I have a question."

"Ask away."

"What do I do on a date?" Naruto asked as Shibuki and his hidden ANBU all face vaulted.

_This is going to a long two days…_ The village leader thought with dismay.

_Two days later…_

After Naruto helped out with setting up the festival, learning his part, and learning what to do on date, the blond was ready to go. Shibuki gave Naruto a nice suit to wear. It was a white tuxedo and it attracted a lot attention on his way to meet Fu in the park.

When he reached the park, he saw Fu and he felt like he could not breathe. Fu was was wearing a long green dress that had white stripes running down it. It match her hair very well. He though she looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Naruto said as he walked up to her.

It got the desired effect as she blush bright red and said, "Thank you Naruto, you look very handsome in that suit."

Naruto smile as he then lead her through the festival, winning her stuffed animals from the various game stands in their ways. Ironically, most of the prizes they won were foxes or odd cartooned bugs.

Soon they made it to an outdoor restaurant and sat down to eat. After ordering their food, Naruto decided to speak his mind. "Fu…I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, in the few months that I have been a genin. I have done a lot of research and sealing work. There is a group out there that is known as Akatsuki that wants the demons that people like us hold. I want to know if you want to form our own little group as I find the other demon containers."

Fu blinked and said, "That is a good idea and I have heard of this Akatsuki from traveling merchants. Both good and bad stories are what I hear. So, what do you know of seals that could help us?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Two seals so far. The first one is where I could but on you and we could communicate over long distances and we can keep track of each other. It could be our organization's symbol I guess you could say. The second seal is something else I can put on you and it slowly turned you Bijuu into a sword like mine and converts the chakra into spirit energy."

"Wow….sounds pretty good, but we should tell Shibuki later about this." Fu suggested. "Other then that, I think it is the best idea to use against those that want to harm us."

Naruto smiled and after a hour or so, we see our favorite couple near the lake, where they see ninja dancing on the water to a slow song. He smiled and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, yes I would." Fu said with a blush.

As they stepped out onto the water, it seemed that time seemed to just stop for them as they danced the night away. Shibuki, who was dancing with his girlfriend, smirked at them from his spot. His sister needed someone and he hoped it was Naruto.

Fu looked into Naruto ocean like eyes and felt herself getting pulled into them, they were just so alluring to her. Naruto felt the same why about her eyes as he too leaned in. They met in the middle with a soft and passionate kiss.

"**AW! My larva is making the transition into adulthood! I am so proud!"** The seven tailed bug in Fu's head cried out, ruining the moment for her. _SHUT IT! I AM I TRYING TO ENJOY THIS!_

When they pulled back, Naruto spoke his mind, "Wow, that was great!"

"Yep." Fu whispered as she leaned in for another kiss, neither of them noticing the fireworks going off in the distance because they were dealing with the ones in the kiss.

Shibuki and his girlfriend watched this with happy smiles. "Way to go Naruto…..you made her happy." He said as he leaned in to kiss his own girl.

_Midnight…_

Naruto and Fu stood on the stage next to the big tree where they will extract the Hero's Water. He did just has Shibuki and Fu taught him and channeled his chakra into a spot on the tree and guiding it with his chakra into the small jug that it was carried in.

After he was done, Shibuki nodded to Fu and she gave Naruto and small amount of the water and then jumped away. The blond was confused at first but he soon understood why as he already massive chakra grew bigger and was swirling around him.

Normally, if someone drank the water, their lifespan would shorten, but if they drank it right after they extracted it, they get the chakra from the tree itself and expand their lifespan by a few years.

Though nobody expected this result as his eyes turned into the Uzugan and he held his head in pain before tree root grew around him and then shot upward. The a green energy shot down on the blond and then everything went back to normal. Naruto fell on his hands and knees, panting.

Fu rushed to his side and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it seems that I just absorbed the power of a true mokuton user….well that it was my eyes tell me."

"Who was the true mokuton user?" Shibuki asked.

"The one who taught the Shodiame Hokage and created the tree, but his name has been lost to the tree and history." Naruto said as he slowly got back up and smiled at Fu.

_The next day…..at the waterfall…_

"Like I said, I am glad you started this organization and helped my sister. Now if you get banished like you said you would because of the idiot council and the elders, you are to back here first before you go find that Soul Society place." The Leader of the Hidden Waterfall village said to their hero.

"You got it and I wil be back to visit when I get the chance." Naruto said as Fu walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will miss you." Naruto said as he hugged her.

"So will I, but duty calls." Fu smiled as she melted into the hug and reluctantly let go.

As he was leaving, Shibuki has an idea and smiled, "Like you, he is still a genin. So you'll be seeing him soon."

"I hope so." Fu replied as she watched Naruto's retreating from.

* * *

**I will end that here. Next chapter, Naruto meets the sand siblings…well Temari and Gaara anyway. He will get the summoning scroll in that chapter but will not be able to open it just yet, so please give some suggestions but I am getting tired of toads and foxes. You are also prolly wonder why he get the mokuton this way...He doesn't even know Yamato yet and i thought this was more fun.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Path**

**Chapter 8**

**I must say, I stories that are out there are starting to freak me out. Example: 'Kami's My What' WHAT. THE. FUCK. That master/slave shit is freakishly annoying and creepy. Some of you may like it and that is ok, I just think it is a bit creepy so don't hate me. Other than that I think the story is interesting…**

**Anyway, I looking for an older story that I read once and if you guys could help that would be great. It is a Naruto/She Cyborg crossover and it is just like the movie…..That was a good story even if it was only 6 or 7 chapters. Ok, Lee will be the quincy and Sai will be evil with Danzo later in the story…..Now the choices for the summon creature are Shadow Creatures since they can be anything….or Ravens.**

**Ok enough rambling, here is the next chapter in this story…. **

**

* * *

**

Naruto sighed as he walking through the desert to the Sand Village. "Getting will be simple my ass!" Naruto ranted as he took out the map and growling. "Yeah, thanks for the map grandpa…..THE DESERT LOOKS THE SAME FROM ALL DIRECTIONS!" He yelled to the heavens.

So, as he continued, a few ninja appeared in front of him. He looked at them for a good few second before he was the headbands and smiled. The leader smirked and said, "Well kid, I can't believe the Hokage sent you to help us with or problem…you were in that Genjutsu for hours." The others just chuckled at his.

Naruto's eye twitched before he exploded, "GENJUTSU! I FUCKING SUCK AT GENJUTSU DAMNIT!"

"Yeah….I kind of figured that out, but I though the Hokage said you could dispel them pretty easly." The leader of the group said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I not that great at detect them but he is right." Naruto then smirked and activated his Uzugan, shocking the ninja and the genjutsu was blown apart to show that he was at the front gates of the Sand Village. "OH COME ON! I WAS IN FRONT OF THIS PLACE THE WHOLE TIME!" He yelled, very pissed off as the guards fell on the sand ground, laughing their asses off.

"Heh, well it does not matter anymore, we were just toying with you with a genjutsu that was beyond you level."

"I hate you." Naruto said as he deactivated his Uzugan and started walking with the ninja to the Kazekage tower in the middle of the village. The man chuckled as he lead him through the village till they got to the Kazekage's office.

Once there, the veiled Kage looked up and zeroed in on the ninja next to Naruto. "You should have cancelled the genjutsu after the first hour, four hours is just annoying. Leave now!" The kage ordered, ticked at his prankster ninja. When the man left, the Kage of Sand spoke to Naruto. "I am sorry young Naruto, but I guess it was just his prankster side kicking in."

"Heh, then he will have to watch out for he messed with Konoha's King of Pranksters!" Naruto declared with his fist in the air.

_Ah….shit_ The kage thought with a deadpanned expression. "Anyway, the reason I called for one of Konoha's ninja was because of my son. His team recently went to some ancient runes that I wanted checked out. They found something as it took over Gaara and almost killed my other son Kankuro. Temari thankfully got them out of there and returned and now here you are. You also have to know that my son Gaara is the demon container for the Shukaku." He explained.

Naruto blinked once, and then twice before saying. "You made your own son a demon container?"

"Yes and I do regret do thing because I lost my wife that day. He was a problem child for me because Shukaku tries take over my son when he is asleep. He is always angry and kills people to prove is existence and I cannot take it anymore. I tired to have his killed on numerous occasions but it does not work. Each time I am doing this….I am truly ripping apart my family."

By the end of the speech, Naruto was pissed but he knew not to anger a foreign Kage. "That sounds a bit odd….I read somewhere the Shukaku was somewhat nice, not a total nut job."

The Kage's eyes widened at this and said with a thoughtful look, "I wonder if the spirit of that priest is that cause of this."

"The WHAT!"

"Yes, the second Kazekage, after the death of the first demon container, wanted to make his next one even stronger so he fused the Shukaku with the soul of the priest of the wind temple who went crazy and killed half the monks there before he was killed."

"No offence, but he was a complete dumbass." Naruto said bluntly. "Fusing a demi hollow with a demon is bad news. Tell you want, I will get rid of the priest for you and then you will have your son back. I do have a request though."

The Kazekage's eyes widened and said, "Name it!"

"Being the former demon container of the Kyuubi, I making a little group that will consist of the other demon container so that we could protect ourselves from those who will to do us harm….like this Akatsuki I heard about."

"Former! Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Kyuubi unlocked my bloodlines and that killed it, so I am not dead….not yet anyway."

"Fine, but who else is in this group so far?"

"Oh, my girlfriend Fu, who is the container for the 7 tailed horned beetle." Naruto said nonchalantly while the Kazekage and the hidden ANBU sweatdropped. "So, where am I going going?"

"You will be going to those runes I talked about. You will be joining my daughter in helping my son. I expect you to fullfil about what you said about my son. I want him back, alive."

"Will do sir."

"Good, now go, my daughter should be at the gates." The Kage of Sand said and Naruto nodded and left. _A truly interesting boy…_

When the blond reached the gates, he saw the ninja from earlier talking to a blond haired girl with four pigtails. _I am not going to ask._ He thought as he looked the one to many pigtails. "So, could I get your name so who I know I will be pranking back."

"Heh, you call me Gin, and you can't get me back."

"We'll see about that, I am the King of Pranksters in Konoha!" Naruto yelled out with a fist in the air, to which the blond haired girl sweatdropped.

"Well, good luck then. Anyway, this is Temari. She will be the one leading you to the runes." Gin said and chuckled, "Hopefully with her around, you won't get lost or run into a random Genjutsu."

Naruto fell anime style and said, "I really hate you."

"Are you two about done?" Temari asked with annoyance.

"Yes!" Gin said with a smile as he walked away with a smirk.

Naruto looked at him oddly before following Temari into the desert.

_2 hours later at the Runes…_

"So, let me get this straight, Gaara found some old talisman and put it in a hole and the madness started?"

"Yes, this army of sand appeared and if what you said is true, then the priest has taken over my little brother."

"Great….." Naruto said sarcastically as they walked the runes. Large buildings were not half caved in and a dead looking tower in the center of it all. "Well, let's get this over with." Naruto said. Temari nodded and they ran up the tower. Once on top, They hade dinner plate eyes.

Why? Well, there was a sand storm brewing all round them, Gaara was to the side….knocked out, and there was a man in priest robes standing there waiting for them. "I see you have returned young sand maiden and with a friend. Do you really think you can bet me?" He said, smirking at them.

"Give back my brother!" Temari pleaded.

"You can have the whelp, he is weak." Sneered the priest.

"You're the one who is weak….." Naruto said simply.

"Insolent boy….but you know, I was not going to give you the boy. I was just going to kill you and him, but I have a better idea." He priest laughed. "Get back to me to top of this tower without the use of Chakra and I will give you a fighting chance." He smirked evilly and before either rof the two blonds could respond, the sand storm swirled around them and when they could see clearly again, they were at the entrance to the tower once again.

"The hell!" Temari yelled to the sky.

Naruto scowled. "I never saw that coming. No matter, let's move." Naruto said but before they could enter, the sand around them shifted before turning into a small army of sand soldiers.

"No!" Temari growled out. She was at a disadvantage because most of her attacks needed chakra to use her wind jutsu.

Naruto smiled and said, "Well, guess I should try this now. Temari get behind that broken pillar. I will be using a destructive attack."

Temari, not wanting to argue at the moment nodded and left the attacking to her partner. Naruto then smirked to his enemies. "Heh, I may not be able to use chakra at the moment, but that does not mean I can't use spirit energy!" He yelled as Temari looked at him oddly as he took out his dagger and chain. He sent spirit energy into it to make it spin around him. It looked like a snake was slithering around him to the others.

The soldiers looked at him blankly before charging at him and Naruto called out, "**Spiralling Silver Winds**!" the dagger and chain started to spin really fast around around him, creating silver like winds and when the soldiers came close, they were obliterated

When all was said and done, he saw that Temari was gawking at him. "How ?"

"Spirit energy. He may have taken our ability to use chakra, but if we split it, we can use it."

"Say what?" Temari yelled as she ran back up to him. "How?"

"Heh, chakra is made up of Spiritual energy and Physical energy…two energies that we have the ability to use like I did."

"That…is pretty awesome! Can you show me because I don't feel like dying in these runes anytime soon?"

"Sure, just feel out you chakra like you usually do and spate them…..it is very easy" Naruto said as he watched her try to do it. Ten minutes later, she was able to get it and tried one of her old attacks.

"I can't believe it!" Temari said happily. After that, they went into the tower, never noticing a stream of glowing sand trailing after them.

After reaching the halfway point, they decided to rest. They had been in there for at least an hour and the soldiers just would not quit. Well, they were made of sand and sand was all around them after all.

"I still don't understand this….why Gaara and why are you the one to come to help?" Temari asked.

Naruto sighed and sat down across from her. "I am guessing that Gaara got the short end of the stick in the beginning of life. He choose the path that most demon container take…..the dark path. They don't think their existence is worth anything so they do what they think is right. There are those that are respected and they get to act like normal humans, like those two from Kumo and Fu from Waterfall. Then there is the former demon container of the Kyuubi. Most people in Konoha thought and still thinks he is the reincarnation of the beast and think he is evil. That is not true and he has had the same life as Gaara and the others but, he chose to take the Light. He wants people to see that demon containers are not evil."

Temari stared at the blond for a few minutes before asking, "And who is this you speak of?"

"Me, Naruto Uzumaki."

Temari's eyes widened and said, "That is incredible! That would mean you are actually trying to help my brother instead of trying to kill him."

"Correct, I will save in from that nut job and I won't let you die in these runes, you are my comrade after all."

Temari blushed when Naruto got back up and started walking again. _Wow…he is pretty noble and he is really not like the other guys. He has not even looked like me in a perverse way…Hmmm._ After her thoughts drifted off, Naruto was looking around the large room they were in. It would seem they would need to use a lot of acrobatics to get to the next floor. For now though, something caught his eye. It was a door, the only other door in this room. So he crack it open to find a small room with an altar of some sort in the middle. He walked up to it and as soon as he touched it, it broke and fell apart.

"Ah….shit." He said but he did see a small scroll poking out of the rubble. As soon as he took it, he heard a cracking noise and saw something in the room that Temari was still in! Slots for razor blades slowly rose out of the ground and what seemed like flamethrowers were showing up along the walls. "Teamri…." He said a little uneasy.

"Yeah?" She said getting out of her thoughts.

The flamethrowers were starting up now and it looked like the part of the room was starting to spin. "GET THAT ASS MOVING!" He announced as he jumped to one of the rods to flip to the next room, leading to the top of the room.

Temari was about to retort to the rude comment but froze at the sound of buzz saws and the flamethrowers. She looked around frantically to be free from these thing but she was trapped! Suddenly, she was flanked by two of Naruto's **Spirit Clones**. Before she could say anything, she was thrown into the air like a sling shot does rocks. Once she was she was close enough to Naruto, the blond haired leaf shinobi reached out his hand saying, "Like I said, I won't let my comrades die." Temari smiled as she took Naruto's hand and he smiled as well. Then, he threw her upward, closer to the exit. She actually screamed as she flew through the air!

Naruto didn't think much on it and flipped to a higher rod and then did the same thing again, he thought it was faster this way and he really couldn't help but laugh as Temari screamed on her way up.

Once no the next floor, Temari was about to bash Naruto's head in but he felt that this was not over. He looked down the hole they came through and saw that the fire was searing the room it was in and travelling upward! "Shit!" He quickly ran to his blond haired companion to see that she was a little pissed. He knew he would regret this but he tackled her to the ground just as the fire shot out the hole and sky rocketed around them. It swirled around the room before going out.

Naruto rolled off of Temari with a groan. "What a drag! AH! I am starting to sound like Shikamaru!"

While Naruto was droning, Temari was red as a tomato. _He saved me twice now…what is this feeling?_

They didn't have time to be screwing around at the moment because the room was starting to fall apart thanks to the fire weakening it. The walls began to fall and the two blond nodded to each other and began to hop off of the rocks at choice points to get to the top.

"That was interesting." Naruto panted.

"True, but don't even get on top of me like that again!" Temari said as she bopped him on the head with a blush on her face. Naruto, clueless as ever, just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Sorry, I was just trying to protect you from the fire." Naruto said simply.

_Wow….he is so clueless._ Temari thought with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, if you two are done blabbing, I think you have proven to me that you have some fighting chance against me." A voice said behind them.

They turned around to once again see the Priest with a sandstorm all around them. Temari rushed to Gaara's side who had woken up but was very weak, so he could not move.

"So boy why do you fight against me. Why fight against the dead?" The priest yelled.

"People like you is one of the reasons demon containers are hated and this world is screwed up. I will put an end to you and send you to the King of Shinigami!"

"HA! King of Shinigami? What stupidity! Like some nobody brat is going to send me anywhere!"

"I am not just a ninja you freak, I am a Shinigami!" Naruto announced as he brought out one of his blades and his dagger and chain.

"You can't beat me boy, for I have the power of sands!" The priest yelled out as the sandstorm closed in and claimed him. It began to harden into a terrifying shape. It had molded the priest into the shape of Shukaku's body with a white bone mask for a the face. ** "Try and kill me now boy!"**

Inside Gaara, the Shukaku was freaking out as it did not want to die but his vessel could not move and this boy wanted to fight that thing! The blond was more of a nut job then he was in his eyes.

_Young one, I will give you a power to stop this man, I have seen you actions and deem you worthy…take my gift and use it well. _ A voice echoed out as they all looked around, only to see some glowing sand heading to Naruto's dagger and chain. There was a flash of light and there where odd runes on the dagger itself. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, he accepted it.

Naruto then ran forward, calling out his shikai and whipping out with his dagger and chain. He blasted the Sand Hollow a few dozen times but it did not do much because the sand reformed the monster each time. Hell, even parts of the mask he had nicked reformed!

Temari and Gaara watched as Naruto was flung across the roof and to the edge of the other side. Not even thinking about it, Teamri ran after Naruto and caught him right before he was uncatchable. "Thanks Temari!"

"I won't let you die partner!" She yelled as she lifted him up.

"Right, now go protect your brother, I will take care of this guy somehow!" Naruto growled as Temari nodded and ran to her brother.

When Naruto looked back at the Shukakufied dead priest, the world froze and he was sent to his mind. He looked around to see that Zemnas was looking at his with his arms crossed with the Titan of Time siting down on the ground "Young Naruto….you will not be able kill this hollow with my power. You must use the Titan of Time's power along with the new power of the Sands of Time you have acquired."

"Alright, I don't know if I am ready to hear his name but I must if I want to save Gaara and Temari."

"**Then you are ready, now here my name! I am…"**

Naruto opened his eyes and called out while replacing the swords. "Rule the Titans! Cronos!" Naruto's form exploded with power and everyone was blown back a bit by it. They looked back to see that Naruto's other blade and changed to the of a huge Chainsaw blade that when active, sparked electricity. "I got a new attack for you you nut job!" Naruto yelled as he threw the dagger and chain into the chest of the priest and it stuck there. Before the nut job holy man could retort, Naruto called out, "**Time Freeze!" **Time froze for the priest only and Naruto smirked as he called out, **"Eye of the Storm!"** a glowing sand storm erupted around the two combatants with Naruto as the center of the storm.

It created true blades of wind that ripped up the priest's new body. Naruto then charged and brought his new blade down on the priests head, cutting the nut job in half.

The sand siblings saw the weird sand storm die down and saw Naruto drop down. The blond looked up to see the priest just standing there for a few seconds before saying, "Good job kid, but you can't stop the Sandstorm that will engulf this place and then the rest of the world." The priest then began to dissentegrate and disappear into nothingness.

Naruto paled and went to the edge of the tower and saw the dark storm coming. He cause and thought, _Can't lose here….no I won't and I won't lose these to either! I am going to use that seal!_

_FLASHBACK!_

"Naruto, that is quite the seal you made, just be sure you use it only when necessary. I am labeling that seal S ranked." The Hokage said as he saw the desvistation of this one seal that not even the Fourth Hokage had thought about.

_FLASHBACK END!_

Naruto sighed as he ran to the sand siblings and jumped up, high above them. He sent chakra to his hands, now that he could use it, and called out, "**Seal Art: Blackhole!"** A pair of seals appeared on Naruto's hands and before the sand siblings could blink, a massive amount of the sand storm launched upwards and was sucked into the tiny seals on Naruto's hands.

Naruto growled out in pain as it did hurt because the sand was blasting into the sand on his hands, so he activated his Uzugan. With the combination of the two at work, the sand became attuned to his DNA and in turned, gave him the power over sand like his Mokuton. After that, his struggles stopped and the sand storm was instantly silenced.

As he fell back to the ground after all that stress, he heard Temari's voice and then his world went back.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think. REVIEW! **

**Next chapter, Naruto leaves sand and meets Sora on the way back to Konoha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Path**

**Chapter 9**

**No one voted for the summoning animal…..well I will pick for myself then. **

**So far, Naruto has Mokuton, Sunaton, Nothingness, Time, and Fuinjutsu. Yes he will have other but bloodline only. Think of the jutsu he could use from the dead bone pulse or ice…stuff like that. Yes Naruto will go to the mist….but later.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter…**

**

* * *

**

We find Naruto at the gates of Suna three days after the whole runes incident. Naruto healed in one day but the Kazekage and his family insisted that he stay a bit longer in thanks for bringing their family back together.

Temari was disappoint that Naruto already had a girlfriend but she quickly let it go, not wanting to anger him, but she developed a big crush on him though that did not go unnoticed by the Kazekage. The man did wonder if he could set up a political marriage. He pushed those thoughts till later. The boy had really changed his son and he was glad for it as he no longer had to get his son killed. That lead the two boys to become good friends and even Kankuro opened up to the blond.

Gaara had also decided to teach Naruto some sand moves since the blond now had control over sand like he did, the only difference was that that blond did not carry a huge jug on his back, just a couple of bottles and seal on his arm that contained a lot of sand.

Back to the gates, the group was saying their goodbyes. The Kazekage and Baki, the sand sibling's sensei, gave Naruto a scroll on wind and sand jutsu and a special surprise for the blond later. After hearing about Naruto's unique bloodline, they decided to give th eblodn something special.

Kankuro patted Naruto on the back and thanked him again for all that he did and Gaara, still not used to other emotions, just shook has with Naruto and smiled a little. He saw Naruto as a brother even though they were not related by blood. Temari was the one that shocked everyone as she walked right up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. "That is a thank you for saving my brother. It is truly a shame that you already have a girlfriend…I would have claimed you for myself if you didn't." She said with a smile as she saw his face really red that could make Hinata jealous.

Naruto shuttered before coughing his hand and saying, "Well…..I better go!" He then high tailed it out of there, sand being sent in all directions in his wake.

"Heh, now that was funny." Kankuro said a he watch Naruto ran away at top speeds. _Brat better watch out, he might have a harem if these girls he is saving come together…luck brat._

_With Naruto…that night…_

Naruto has decided to take the scenic route to Konoha and head to the Fire Temple to see the sites. The Hokage expected his mission to be a lot long anyway so he had time. Right now though, he was sitting next to a camp fire he had made. Looking into the fire, he remembered about the scroll he had got from those runes.

So, he quickly took it out and opened. To his surprise, it was a summoning contract for Ravens! He had done his research and found out that these guys were helps to the shinigami. What was weird though was the fact the scroll was in some old runes in the land of sand! Shaking his head, he decided to sign the contract and see what would happen. He found that there was a special set of hand signs for him and went ahead and did them while sending a good amount of chakra into the jutsu. "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

In a large puff of smoke, a 40 foot raven appeared where he was standing. He was now on the bird's beak. Its giant eyes locked onto him and said, **"You the one who summoned me?"** The blond just nodded. "**I see. Well, you do have the blood of a Shinigami in you, for it you did not, you would have died when you tried the summoning."** At this, the blond soul reaper paled."**Normally, summon creatures would have a test for you, but I think I will have no test because of the fact that there has not been a summoner in a very long time. Now, I will give you a familiar to work with you. Oh by the way, I forget the introductions!"** The large summon squawked.

"Oh right, I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

"**You may call me Maru! Now, what is it that you desire in life?"**

"Well, I know that my time in my home village is short because there are those that want me dead even though I am not a demon container anymore. When that time comes, I wanted to find the entrance to the Soul Society and restore it!"

"**I see, very noble of you. I never thought the day would come when someone would want to find that place. If that is the case, then return to the runes from which you found the summoning scroll, you will find a clue to your desire. Now, I will trust you will your familiar, my own daughter! KIRA!"** When he said the name, a poof appeared next to Naruto. A smallish raven was revealed when the smoke was gone.

"What is it father?"

"**We have a new summoner and you are his familiar. Teach him the Shadow and Darkness Arts when you have the chance."**

"Alright!" The little raven said as she flew to Naruto's shoulder. "Finally, we got a summoner!" Maru just chuckled and then in a large puff of smoke, he was gone. The bad thing about hat was that Naruto was falling from a very high height. Using her quick thinking, the small raven attached herself to Naruto's back and grew to a reasonable size and 'fused' with him, giving him large black wings.

"What the!"

"_This is the power of a familiar, we are partners now, so this is possible. Hhen you learn the shadow arts, that is when thing will really heat up! Right now though, we can only fly. _Kira said in his mind.

"Cool." Naruto said as they then flew the rest of the way to the fire temple, even though it was night time.

_The next day…._

He was almost there but when he was about a mile away, he decide to give Kira a rest and walk the rest of the way. On the way there, the chatted about random thing like what they liked and things like that, but they came across a boy about his age and in bad shape no less.

"I got this!" the little raven said as she flew to the boy. "**Shadows of Healing!**" The shadows from al around stretched out to the boy and healed his wounds. "We should make camp and not move the boy for a bit"

Naruto nodded and did just that. A few hours later, the boy woke up and looked around at Naruto. Naruto now noticed that the boy was wearing black and white monk's clothes and hair that kind of made him look like a girl.

"What the….where am I?" asked the boy.

"A mile from the fire temple, so tell me, what happened?" asked the blond soul reaper.

The young monk scowled before his face saddened. "I am not well liked in the fire temple. The reason…well I have a bit of Kyuubi's chakra in me. My name is Sora by the why." Sora then looked back to see that Naruto had a shocked look, not a disgusted look like the monks back at the temple.

"You know, I thought I got rid of the kyuubi's power when he unlocked my bloodlines." Naruto deadpanned. That was not the answer Sora ever expected.

"Who are you." He said.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki, former demon container to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. So where are you from?"

"The fire temple, but I really don't want to go back for they don't like me."

"Then come with me to Konoha and I can fix your problem."

"How?"

"I am good at seals and I have made a seal that converts the demonic energy into spirit energy, giving you the ability to use a shinigami's power like me." Naruto said as he gestured to his swords.

"I will go! I am tired of the hate!"

"Good, but when we get to Konoha, we have hide the truth from everyone except the Hokage. I am sure he will help you as well." Naruto said as eh brought out some ink and a brush. Naruto told him to lift up his sleeve and a hour later, the seal was complete. As soon as he applied it, the energy of the old Kyuubi shifted to the seal and then shot out a blade like Naruto's.

Sora smiled and said, "Thank you. We should go just in case if they send someone to come after me."

"Alright, just know that you are also part of my little organization." Naruto said as he then explained to Sora what he was doing and to say the boy was shock would be an understatement. He was happy though because he was part of something that accepted him.

"Well, if we wanna get to Konoha faster….I will teach you the **Raven Shunshin!**" The small raven said to Naruto, causing sora to fall back in surprise. "But that could take a while so I will do the jutsu."

When Sora was with them again, the raven grew again and wrapper her wings around the two boys and in a black whirlwind of feathers, they were gone.

_Gates of Konoha…_

Izumo and Kotetsu where once again guarding the gates and to say they were bored was an understatement. THEY HAD NOTHING TO DO! Well, that was about to change as a whirlwind of black feathers appeared out of nowhere and then the feather fly away as they turned into Ravens. The two guards gawked at the blond that just suddenly appeared with what looked to be a monk. "Hey guys, I am back from my missions and I brought back a new friend."

"You know, I should have expected this." Izumo said with a smile.

"Yeah…." Kotetsu smirked as they two boys walked to the Hokage tower.

The hokage was currently doing paper work with a clone when Naruto walked in with Sora. The old man looked up a rose an eyebrow and told Naruto to explain. Naruto retold his entire adventure to the Hokage and when he was done, everyone in the room was looking at Naruto in shock.

"Ugh….I am getting too old for this shit." The old man muttered. "So let me get this straight. You now have power over Nothingness, Time, Wood, Sand, whatever is in that scroll, the Raven contract and their power over darkness and shadows!"

"Yep." The little raven answered for him.

"Oh , just give me a written report later but first here. " Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a scroll full of Mokuton Jutsu. "Trust me….you will need that. Now about your friend, your sensei just went on another mission, so they won't be back for a bit. I think it would be prudent that he is instated on your team some no one asks of his past."

"Thanks old man." Naruto said to the shock of Sora.

With that, they left and building and started walking in the direction of a certain training ground. "Where are we going?"

"A friend of mine asked me to train with her team when I got back. I want you to meet her and some of my other friends."

On the way there, Naruto decide to take out the scroll he had gotten from the Kazekage and look over the jutsu inside. Though the first thing he was a seal that had the Kanji for Iron Sand. As soon as he put his hand on it, the seal glowed; it activated his blackhole seal and his Uzugan. It created a seal on Naruto's arm next to his regular sand seal that held a good amount of iron sand in it.

When it stopped, the monk said, "That was…interesting. Does this happen a lot."

"I guess so. My Uzugan copies bloodlines and let me use them. I guess all I really need is their DNA."

Sora just shrugged as they made their way to the training grounds, Tenten immediately came over. "Naruto! How was your mission?"

"It was interesting to say the least. Me and Kiba's team saved the Waterfall village, I got a girlfriend from the Waterfall Village, went and saved the Kazekages son from some runes. Then I met my new teammate, Sora." Naruto said to a shocked Tenten.

Her teammates, Lee and Neji, and sensei, Gai, came over after hearing the story. Lee watched as Neji came over to Naruto and scowled at him. "There is no way a dead last loser could do all that. You are fated to be a loser for the rest of your life."

"Well, aren't we happy." Naruto deadpanned. "Tell, you what, we fight and I win you get that fate stick out of your ass."

"Fine but you won't win. Fate has deemed that."

"Whatever man." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance that he made up. He really needed to get his own if he wanted to face other taijutsu users. "Kira, go over to Sora…this is not a battle for you."

"Heh, no problem bro!" She said as she flew away.

With that, Neji flew toward him intend on showing Naruto how much of a loser he was. Naruto ,however, smirked as Neji struck all his chakra points in one go. When the hyuuga was done he stepped back and was shocked that the Naruto he had defeated was a **Shadow Clone**!

"You make this to easy man." Naruto said as he reappeared next to Neji while hanging on his shoulder.

"You cannot escape fate!" yelled the now enraged Hyuuga as he destroyed yet another **Shadow Clone**. Gai was smiling at the blond, he really hoped that Neji would lose and learn that fate does not control everything.

"**Cats out of the bag!"** Naruto announced as he disappeared to everyone else but neji as he had his byakugan activated and began blocking and dodging all of Naruto's sword strikes. Both Tenten and Gai's eyes widen for lern that attack. Tenten really wanted to spar with the guy now. Gai was impressed that a Genin could use Yugao's attack so easily.

Neji just growled and slammed a chakra enhanced palm strike right to Naruto's chest, sending the blond back a few feet. Neji capitalized on that and rushed Naruto. **"Eight Trigrams, Sixty-Four Palms!" **That attack sealed all of Naruto's chakra points.

Naruto just smirked weakly at Neji. That may have hurt like hell, but he does not need to use chakra to bet this jerk. "Damn that hurt." Naruto said on his knees.

Neji smirked but was surprised to see Naruto on his knees instead of on ground, writhing in pain. "Now do you see….you are a loser."

"All I see is someone that has a stick up so far there ass they can't see how good their life is. I know about that hyuuga seal and I think I can make a new one that won't total fuck you up but I am debating whether or not to do it." He paused looking at the shocked expression on all their faces. "Right now though, I am going to kick your ass! I may not be able to use chakra but that didn't stop me in those runes I had to go to." Naruto said as he channeled spirit energy in one hand while channeling physical energy in his other.

"That hell?" Neji commented as he saw two different energies being channeled by his opponent.

Naruto smirked as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a mini earthquake and pretty much destroying land surrounding him. He wasted no time in executing his next attack as he rose he hand and yelled, **"Byakurai**!" White lightning shot out of Naruto's hand so fast that Neji didn't have time to dodge and he was sent clear across the training grounds.

When he did not get back up, Gai rushed to his student in a panic only to find out that the kid was just staring at the sky. Naruto walked over and held out a hand, to which Neji took with some effort. "Looks like I lost…but I will hold you to your word that you will fix that seal."

"You got it." Naruto said as he saw there was a change in the young Hyuuga. "Hey, try to get along with your family if you can, because after all…you are family."

Neji just nodded as group began to par with each and got to know Sora. Lee, however, was happy there was someone else who could use spirit energy; he just needed to find a way to spar with in that field. Then the real fun would happen…

* * *

**Done! This chapter is done. Next our hero goes to Wave country with Team 7! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Path**

**Chapter 10**

**Sora is not an OC….he is an actual character from shippuden. **

**

* * *

**

It has been a month since Naruto came back and beat the sense into Neji. During that time, Naruto hung out with his new friends and sparred with them when he was not hanging out with the others or training with his senseis. When he tried to use the regular sand or the metal sand the first time….it was not pretty. As soon as he tried to control it, in attacked him and wacked him in the face a few times.

Finally, he had enough and talked to Gaara through their seal and the sand man told him not to control the sands but to let it flow around his being and use his chakra to point in in the right direction. Later, it would let him control it….that was how it worked for Gaara and Naruto sighed as he would have to do the same thing. Half-way through the month, he was able to get some control over it and he has been working on that ever since. Thanks to the old man and the Mokuton scroll he had given him, he was able to get some jutsu learned about that as well. He was by no means a master, but he was slowly getting there.

Now, however, our favorite blond hero was in the Hokage's Office for he had been called there for another joint mission. Naruto waited as the Hokage talked with his potential team to be working with. Apparently, Team 7 wanted a higher mission because they were very sick of D-ranked missions. He agreed to that notion, those missions really sucked. He then heard his name to be called in.

Naruto walked in to see the startled faces of Team 7 and smirked. "Yo!"

"Wait, Naruto is going to be our back up?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he has had some C-ranked mission that turned into higher ones recently, so I think it is only right that you all go together. He has worked with every other team from this year's graduating class and they even think he is capable." Sarutobi said.

"Fine with me." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled with Sai said nothing at all….not caring.

Kakashi just chuckled; he would be getting the boy he wanted on his from the beginning on his team to Wave.

"Right, send the client in." The hokage said and a door opened to reveal a drunken old man.

"This is my team? They are kids! Besides, that blond one looks weak." The client was cut off from saying anymore as Naruto had sent his dagger and chain to surround him. The dagger was in front of his face, weaving back and forth like a snake.

"Be careful what you say old man. Other than Kakashi, I am the strongest on this team. I have already been on a three C-ranked missions where two went to B-rank and the other to A-rank. The A-rank is when I had to save the Kazekage's son. So please be more respectful."

"You yourself are not really respectful to anyone." The Hokage deadpanned.

"Touché old man, Touché." Naruto smirked while Team 7 face palmed as they left.

Before he left though, the old told him to stay for a second. "Naruto, when this mission is done, I would like you to go on another mission like last time. This time, however, it is to the mist village. You are to find a lady named Mei Terumi and aid her in getting rid of her crazy Mizukage. In turn for helping them, they will sign a treaty with us, making our alliance bigger. Please, don't mess this up."

"Got it old man!" the blond said as he left, he wished he could take Sora with him but the Hokage wanted him in the village, just in case if those monks were looking for him. That would be bad if they found him at all.

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" Sarutobi grumbled.

_Gates… _

Once at the gates and they had everything they needed for the trip, they began their journey. Along the way, Sakura kept glancing over to the oblivious blond and she had to admit that he was cute. Yeah, she got over her crush the day of the team placements when Sai chewed her out for being weak. She was now great at genjutsu and becoming a good medic nin. Sasuke had to admit that she was useful now.

Speaking of the last Uchiha, he was walking next to the blond. It seemed that the blond was not much but deception is a ninja's weapon and Naruto hid his skills well. "Dobe…What was it like in Suna?"

"Sandy. The place isn't that bad though. I became friends with the Kazekage's kids." Naruto said while Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

"All three of them Naruto?" Asked the one eyed man.

"Yep, but for some reason, Temari has some sort of crush on me…at least I think she does because she gave me a kiss before I came back."

The members of Team 7, except for Sai naturally, all had wide eyes. Sakura was a little jealous of the girl while Sasuke just smirked. Kakashi however gave a perverted giggle and said, "So did you enjoy it?"

"I am not sure. Right now I like the kisses I get from Fu better right now because she is my girlfriend." Naruto stated while Sasuke and Sakura face planted on the ground and the white haired jonin just stopped, making Sai stop as well.

"Who is Fu?" Sakura ground out.

"Fu is the sister to Shibuki, the Waterfall village's leader." stated Naruto.

"Damn Naruto, you are getting all the girls from out of the village, you know that?" Sasuke said. _Not to mention the girls back home, including some of my former fan girls. I thank you for that, but you are so freakin' clueless!_

"Wow….you are truly like your father, Naruto." Kakashi stated. "Kushina was not originally from the village either." _Too bad Jiraiya is not here, he make a book out this kid's love life and maybe get the kid to have harem….he he he._

Naruto sighed as they walked some more. He could not understand what the big deal was but, he also didn't care. Then, they passed a puddle and he knew that it had not rained in weeks! He looked to Kakashi and the man nodded slightly, showing he knew as well. They we be attacked soon.

Five second after passing the puddle, two ninja, wearing chunin gear from the Mist, came out and wrapped their chains around Kakashi. "Time for you to die!" One of them yelled as they tugged on the chain, 'ripping' Kakashi to shreds.

Sakura screamed in horror while the three boys went to work. Sai stayed with Sakura to protect Tazuna while Naruto and Sasuke went to fight the two mist ninja. One of the two sent their gauntlet chains at Sasuke but the Uchiha jumped above it and sent a fire jutsu, which hit ans made the mist ninja run around frantically before hit a tree. He pretty much knocked himself out as he was burned alive.

In Naruto's battle, the blond jumped above the chains that were sent his way. He then landed on them, ran up the length of the chain while cover his right arm with metal, and punching the guy right in the gut, sending him into a tree. Naruto smirked as he did some hand signs and called out, "**Satetsu and Mokuton: Iron Tree Binding**!" The tree the mist ninja land next to, bent around his body while also being covered in the metal, which was a bit spiky to hurt the mist ninja.

Kakashi appeared next to Sasuke and just gawked at Naruto with the rest of his team. Tazuna, who was already impressed by the ninja, wondered what the big deal was. "Ok, I take that as not a normal ninja power." He said out loud; bring them out of their stupor.

"Naruto, how do you have the powers of the First Hokage and the Third Kazekage?" Kakashi asked seriously.

The genin of Team 7 had wide eye when they heard that, along with seeing Kakashi alive again. "Let's get some info from this guy first." Naruto stated. A half-hour later, they found out that they were the demon brothers from the mist and they were sent to kill the bridge builder for a business tycoon named Gato. Naruto, being his usual self decided he would continue the mission, which gave the other enough courage to do so as well.

Along the way, he told them about his recent missions and about his powers. While walking, they had wide eyes. This was not something you heard every day. Sasuke was the first to get out of his stupor and say, "So your Uzugan, it is like the Sharingan but it copies bloodlines instead of normal jutsu."

"Yep."

"AND you have the strength of Tsunade and the speed of the Fourth Hokage?" Sai asked with some emotion for once."

"Yep."

"You also have another bloodline that makes you a Shinigami?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!"

"You are the most unpredictable I know Naruto." Kakashi said while Tazuna shook his head. He had the weirdest team, but in a sense, the best team. A half-hour later, after crossing some water in a boat, Naruto threw a kunai into a bush. It turned out to be a rabbit that he heard.

While Sakura was berating him for scaring a small rabbit, Kakashi told them to duck. They all dropped to the ground with Sai grabbing the old man as a huge ass sword flew over them. A man in a black tank top like shirt with the same colored pants landed on the blade. He also had cameo colored arm warmer and a slashed Mist head band on his head that was at an odd angle. Another odd thing about the man was that he had half of his face covered in bandages…that had he had no eyebrows

"Good student you have there Kakashi." The man said.

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said before he chuckled. "No, he is not my student, though I wish he was. He is just helping me on this mission."

"To bad…" said Zabuza. "Now, are we going to have to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

"I am assuming you are here to kill the bridge builder?" Kakashi asked to which he got a nod from the eyebrow less man. "Well, I can't let you do that."

"Well, it never hurt to ask." Zabuza said while doing hand signs. "**Hidden Mist Jutsu!**" The area was instantly covered in a thick layer of mist.

Naruto scowled and said, "Let me handle this Kakashi, then you can have your fun. **Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** a wind whipped around Naruto before it went out in all directions to get rid of the mist, thoroughly annoying the Mist Swordsman.

"Damn….a wind user." No brows mumbled, but he quickly dodged an attack from the right, courtesy of Kakashi.

"Don't worry about him, you be worried about yourself!" With that, Kakashi revealed his one Sharingan eye even the odds. They started flinging jutsus back and forth before one got Kakashi and sent him into the water. "What the…why is it heavier then….OH SHIT!"

Kakashi tried to get out of the water but Zabuza was faster as he trapped the copy ninja in a water prison. "Naruto! Take the others and go!"

"No….I heard about your little fun fact about life and like you said, if we abandoned you, we would be worse than trash." Naruto said in all seriousness. " Sai, what can you do?"

"I can create Ink animals but they are useless with all this water around."

"Damn….Ok, Sakura and Sai, keep the bridge builder safe while Sasuke and I kick this guy's ass." Naruto said while the two nodded. He did see Sai create few animals that kind of looked unstable.

Before he could think of a good plan, a clone of Zabuza came up behind them and almost took off their head, but they quickly ducked in time. Naruto growled, as he used his speed to slash through the clone to find that it was a water clone. He then rushed towards the missing nin only to find himself and Sasuke surround by more water clones.

"Oh screw this!" Naruto complained as he took out one of his swords and yelled, "Rule the Titans: Cronos!" The small blade shifted to that of a large chainsaw like blade. "**Time Acceleration!"** To everyone, the blond looked to be a blur going way too fast for them to see as he shredded through the clones like it was nothing.

"The HELL?" yelled Zabuza from his spot looking at shocked as everyone else.

"Surprised? Well this is what a Shinigami can do!" Naruto smirked but that quickly turned into a scowl as Zabuza created more Water Clones, at least 20 of them. Ten went after him while the other ten went after the Uchiha. _Damn…Sasuke, if you survive, you will probably gain the Sharingan._

_Sasuke's battle…_

The last Uchiha growled as he had to over work his body to defend himself from the Water Clones. Unfortunately, he got niched a few times by the end of the blade, so he was bleeding now. Then one swung in a horizontal arc, letting the Uchiha jump and on to it, quickly forming a few hand sign for a new attack he want to try. When he was done, he noticed that everything was moving slow motion, but quickly shook it off as nothing and launched his new jutsu. "**Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Arc!"** The fire quickly spewed out of his mouth and he swung his arms around to create an arc of fire around himself, destroying all the Zabuza clones. When he landed on the ground in a crouching position, Kakashi saw that his student had the Sharingan as he slow rose up. It was about time too.

_Naruto's battle…_

Naruto looked at all the Zabuza's surrounding him and sighed as he took out his dagger and chain to use with his giant blade. The Zabuza's saw this was the time to attack and rushed in, bring the down blades all around Naruto. The blond just jumped up and spun side ways to avoid all the blades. He quickly created 40 of his own Shadow Clones to create a division of what he was really going to do.

At first, the former mist ninja was started to find out that this blond could create 40 shadow clone in one go but it soon wore of as he saw his own clones making quick of genin's own clones. Now he was waiting for the damn smoke to dissipate….wait SMOKE? _Shit, he planned this!_ thought Zabuza as he looked around frantically for the blond.

When the smoke cleared, Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw what Naruto had in his hands. Gone was the huge chainsaw blade and in its place was the Rasengan! That was an attack he never thought he would see again. Everyone else just looked at Naruto odd before the blond spoke, "Hey no brows! Take this. **Flash Step!" **Naruto was so glad he learned how to channel spirit chakra to his legs just like the physical chakra. While he could not use the Flying Thunder God attack, he could at least use an attack no shinobi would ever expect.

Naruto Flash Stepped to right in of the startled missing ninja of the Mist, reared his hand back, and screamed, "**Rasengan!"** The small ball of energy sent the larger Mist Ninja flying across the water, but Naruto had used his dagger and chain wrapped around the man's leg and pulled on it to bring the man flying back. Naruto smirked as he jumped up and slammed down on Zabuza's gut, slamming the man into the ground, creating a small crater in the ground.

Naruto covertly slipped a piece of paper in the man's pocket as Kakashi came up to him. Naruto turned and smiled that Kakashi was now safe from the Water Prison attack. "Naruto….how do you know the Rasengan?"

"Well, my teacher really had me working on chakra control since I had a lot of it and still do. The old man saw this and thought I should at least know one of my father's attacks. So he gave me a scroll on how to the Rasengan. I had to get the balloons and rubber balls myself but it only took a week for me to learn it. It really surprised my teachers and the old man." Naruto while Kakashi had dumb founded look on his face.

They were interrupted by a groan as Zabuza was starting to slowly get up but his neck was then pierced by some senbon. They looked to see a Mist Hunter nin appear next to the fallen mist swordman. The Hunter nin looked to have a green robe that hid all concealed weapons and had a strange mask on. "I thank you for defeating him. I have been tracking him for a long time. I will be leaving now." The Hunter nin said as 'he' took the body and vanished.

"Man that was pain!" Naruto complained out of nowhere.

"Thank you Naruto, but did you plan that?" asked Kakashi.

"No, I just made it up as I went along. Kira prolly thought it was ri…." Naruto said as he looked over to his shoulder to see no raven there. He paled and said, "Oh shit….I am dead." He quickly preformed the summoning jutsu to get Kira to his side.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT BORING VILLAGE!" came a shrill cry as a small raven appeared.

"Sorry nee-chan, I was in a hurry and you were napping. I didn't want to wake you up." Naruto said as he shuddered at what happened the last time.

"Fine….but you better not forget me next time!" the small raven said as she flew up to his shoulder. "I was worried, so could you tell me what has happened so far because knowing you, trouble happened."

"Sure." Naruto replied as he told her what happened. As they all walked to the Wave village, the members of Team 7 and Tazuna were sweatdropping every time Naruto got pecked in the head by the small raven for doing something stupid.

_How can this kid go from being a total bad ass to a wimp being bullied by a raven?_ Tazuna thought as he walked while shaking his head.

_The raven contract…who knew. _The Cyclopes thought with an eye smile.

_I know I am not yet ready to him yet….nowhere close. _Thought the last Uchiha with a deadpanned expression on his face as he watch the blond.

_Why are things never normal with him..._ Sakura complained in her head.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER! I gotta ask, anyone know what happened to the author: The True One Winged Angel? That guy was one of the best. But he has not updated his Naruto/Star Wars crossover in forever! Anway, I decided to write two chapters this week.  
**

**Now I know I probable dug this whole myself, but should Temari be part of the small Harem? If so then that will be it! Three is highest as I will go because if have more than that then it just gets ridicules.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Path**

**Chapter 11**

**Ok, I just read something on a Naruto wiki, yes this is a spoiler, that Naruto's mom, Kushina was the demon container for Kyuubi before him…HOW DOES THAT WORK OUT? God, I need to start watching Shippuden.**

**

* * *

**

At a hideout, in the forest of wave country, Zabuza was being treated for his injuries by the person his thinks of as a son but will never admit it. Just as the boy was done, a short man barged in with some samurai thugs. "So you failed?" the man asked with a smug grin, as if he knew the answer already.

"Yeah Gato, but just give me a week to recover and that bridge builder with be dead, along with those annoying Konoha ninja." Zabuza said.

"I have a better idea, how I kill you and save the girl for later." Gato said, gesturing to Zabuza's feminine looking boy.

The boy didn't take well to that as he was next to Gato in a heartbeat. He broke the small man's arm before his guards could react. "You will not hurt Zabuza-sama! Besides….I am a boy!"

It took a moment for the thugs and Gato to register what they heard before they yelled, "WHAT?"

"Haku…that is enough." The former Mist Ninja said. "Gato, go and let me rest so I can complete my job."

"Fine Zabuza….just get it done!" Gato yelled as he and his men left.

Zabuza sighed as he leaned back on his chair. That short little man was a pain in the ass. As his hand brushed over his pocket, he felt that something was in there that normally was not. He quickly took it out and saw that it was addressed to him. "Haku, did you put this in my pocket?" He asked showing him the paper.

"No, I did not." Haku stated.

Zabuza frowned in thought before he remember that blond ninja. Could it be from him? He needed to find out, so he opened it.

_Zabuza,_

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you know, the blond ninja. I read about your little battle with the Mizukage….after I am done with this mission, I am to go to the Mist and aide the rebel, led by Mei Terumi, a beat some sense in to him. After reading about that guy, it would seem to me that he is under some sort of powerful genjutsu. I am asking you to come with me to Mist and help since you are from there._

_Please consider,_

_Naruto Uzumaki, the Ninja Shinigami._

After reading that last bit, the Demon of the Mist almost had a heart attack. He had heard about him from some merchants. He defeated those things called Hollows and helped the Kazekage's kid. He would have to consider this offer.

"Haku, I think we should take young Naruto's offer and help him at the end of the week. We will aide him in defeating the Mizukage."

"It will end then?" Haku asked hopefully about the Bloodline Wars in Mist.

"Yes, I think with his help, it will." Zabuza said tiredly. Unfortunately for them, one of Gato's thugs heard and went to report it.

_With Gato…_

The thug had just explained what he heard Zabuza say and smirked. "Heh, it is a god thing I am not going to pay the fool."

"Sir, what should we do?" asked a random thug.

"Nothing….I am going to send one of those Hollows on them all when he decides to attack. That should kill them all!" Gato laughed as all his men quivered in fear at the thought of those things.

_Naruto and Team 7…_

It has been a day since they arrived at Tazuna's place in the Wave village. Tsunami was very nice while her son was a little bitch. The brat cried about everything and told them they were just going to die.

Of course Naruto ignored the little brat as he and his team was lead to the forest by Kakashi. "Alright, I am going to teach you Tree Walking."

"Uh Kakashi….i already know this….along with Water Walking and Kunai Balancing." Naruto said.

"Well, can you show them for me?"

"Eh, why not?" Naruto while the others wonder what was so special about climbing trees. Smirking, the blond walked up the tree, all the way to the top and with no hands. Sasuke's eye's twitched, yet another thing Naruto was good at and not him. "Remember, too much chakra and you fly off, but too little and you don't even stick."

"Very good Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, I want you three to master this by the end of the week. That is the time I fear that Zabuza will be back and yes I think he is alive because of the fact that the Hunter nin did not dispose of the body at that spot." Kakashi said.

"I don't know it is him we should be worried about." Naruto said from a top the tree as he was walking down. "I did ask him for help in defeating the Mizukage."

"Wait what?" Kakashi said with his eyes widened.

"My second mission after this is to go to the Mist and help the rebels. I gave Zabuza a letter the moment I landed on him." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You're insane, you know that?" Kakashi said.

"The world would not be any fun if I wasn't." Naruto said while everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway…..Since you have good chakra control, I want the two of us to spar." Kakashi ordered. "Taijutsu only."

Naruto smirked and said, "Oh goodie….I get try out my taijutsu styles now."

"Style(s)?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Genma-sensei said I should have a taijutsu style and not rely on my weapons. He was also teaching me Elemental Manipulation, so I combined them. So far, I only have two styles of my Elemental Fist styles."

"You can't be serious." The silver haired man said, "I am afraid to ask but what styles do you know and what elements are you aligned with?"

"Oh I got all of them." The blond spoke with a cheerful smile as the Uchiha heard this and lost his footing. He fell on the ground rather hard. "The two styles I have are the Spiral Fist for wind and the Blaze Fist for fire."

"Ugh….this is going to be a long day." Kakashi deadpanned. "Ok, let's go with the Spiral Fist first shall we."

Naruto nodded and got into an odd stance and Kakashi left the air shift a bit, but other than that, nothing really happened. So The one eyed man decided to charge in. As he threw a punch, Naruto bent back, dropped to the ground and tried to leg sweep the jonin but Kakashi just jumped up and Naruto smirked. That was the opening he was looking for. Sakura saw this as she was about to go back up the tree. She panicked but she didn't want to say anything for she wanted to see what would happen.

Naruto jumped up with enhanced speed thank to the wind surrounding him and palm struck Kakashi in the chest. The affect was instant as a huge blast of wind spiraled Kakashi in a nearby tree. The genin just looked shocked at what Naruto had just done. Sasuke could barely catch Kakashi like that, but Naruto is able to and send the man flying! There was a groan of pain as they saw Kakashi slowly get back up. Sakura, being the closest to the man saw that front of his jacket was warped into a spiral.

"Ok….I believe you now…..but how did you learn Wind Manipulation so quickly?" The Cyclopes asked.

"Oh that is easy….Shadow Clones. I can make enough of them to train with and everything they learn comes back to the user." Naruto said. "Oh and in case you are wondering…..I based the Spiral Fist off the Rasengan."

"Ugh….no wonder why it hurt so much." Kakashi said as he touched his chest. "So, what does your Blaze Fist look like?" Naruto smirked and crossed his arms so that his fists where on either side of his face with his fingers pointed away from him. His fingers were in the shape of claws so it would hurt more. Then, his hands and feet were set ablaze! Kakashi also saw that wisps of fire lashed out around the blond's body, as if to protect him.

"This is the stance for my Blaze Fist…wanna give it a chance?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Ah….no. After the Spiral Fist…I am sure of that." Kakashi deadpanned, not wanting to get burned at the moment. He then got an idea and asked, "Why are you creating different styles like this?"

"To have a surprise in battle. Besides, I plan on combining them to create a sixth style called the Elemental Fist."

"I see….well how about I teach you Lightning Manipulation since I know Gemna won't know how to do that. You can create your own style later." Kakashi offered.

"SURE!" Naruto said. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **With that, over a hundred Narutos filled the clearing. The reaction this was comical. Sai gawked on a branch, Sasuke was looking around frantically at all the Narutos and having a mental meltdown as this was just not possible in his opinion, and Sakura…..her eyes widened, giggled perversely and fainted….falling out of the tree she was in. Luckily, a Naruto clone caught her and wondered what was wrong with her…..clueless as usual.

For the rest of the week, Kakashi taught Naruto Lightning Manipulation. Kakashi decided to see what his other student's chakra natures were. It turned out that Sakura had earth, Sai ironically had water, and the Uchiha had fire and bit of lightning. Knowing theses thing were enough for the Copy Cat Ninja as he taught them all some jutsu for later on. There was alos a small oddity that were the Uchiha and Naruto sparred, they had both used their Doujutsu and Naruto copies the Uchiha bloodline. He did not understand why but he knew a few attacks that most Uchiha didn't know.

The end of the week came a little too quickly for the group. Naruto had seen the Haku boy again when he trained himself to sleep one night. That brat, Inari, pissed him of so much that he went and trained to blow off some steam. After Kakashi told him a little about the blond's life, he started to understand him a bit more. Of course he was dead scared of the small Raven that Naruto always had on his shoulder, because for every time he bitched about them dieing, she would try and peck his eyes out.

Now however, the group was at the bridge with some of Naruto's Shadow Clones keeping watch at the bridge builder's home, just in case if Gato tried something. As they approached the bridge, they saw a thick mist.

As they entered, they saw a bunch of workers unconscious and on the ground. Zabuza and Haku were in the middle of them. Naruto rose an eyebrow and said, "So, you wanna fight?"

Zabuza smirked beneath his mask and said, "Yeah, I wanna spar a bit before I decide to join you."

"Fine by me!" Sasuke announced, getting into his stance.

"I think not!" came a voice behind the Konoha ninja.

They turned to see that the mist was clearing to reveal several samurai and leading them was the business tycoon himself, Gato. The small business man smirked and said, "Sorry Zabuza. I was never going pay you and now, I will kill you and these pathetic Konoha ninja. BRING IT OUT!"

The warriors parted to reveal a large metal crate. Two of the samurai unlatched the crate and with a roar, the front of the crate was blown away and out stepped a huge black monster with a bone mask.

"Kill them for me." Gato commanded.

The creature stared at Gato for moment before saying, **"Pathetic mortal…you cannot command me, but I will get rid of this Shinigami for my own purposes." **The beast said as it turned its head to the minions of Gato, who were surprisingly not showing any fear. **"It is time!"**

At this, the ninja group watched in horror as the samurai were ripped apart, leaving more creatures in their place. The main monster then brought its hand down on a completely shocked Gato, ending his pitiful life.

"Shit….this can't be good." Kira stated, bring everyone out of their stupor.

"Naruto, what are these?" Sakura asked frantically.

"These are Hollows and it seems that they are being led by a Menos class Hollow…well I think it is a Menos." Naruto answered. "Just remember to destroy the mask and you will win."

"Right…let's do this!" Sasuke said as Sai nodded. Zabuza and Haku prepared to fight off these things as well. Zabuza was going to see the extent of the blond's power today.

"**Shinigami….you will die along with your allies." **The Hollow said and Naruto took a better look at it. It was very tall and humaniod in appearance, had greyish skin, large ass wings on its back, and its mask looked like that of a tiger's.

"Who the hell are you? Your now like the other Hollows I have beaten."

"**Yes…I am nothing like those weaklings you killed. Yes I am a menos but I am also an Adjuchas…a middle class Menos. I wonder if you are anything like the old Shinigami were…trust me I would know because I was one of the many Hollows that destroyed them in Soul Society. But, in the years of peace, my skills have diminished over the years, so let's see how I stack up to a new Shinigami."**

"This is so not good….be careful Naruto!" Kira said from her spot on his shoulder.

"You got that right Kira….this is not good at all." Naruto commented.

"**ATTACK THEM AND LEAVE THE SHINIGAMI TO ME!" **The large tiger humanoid hollow ordered.

Kakashi cursed, he was so glad they told the bridge builder to stay at home today. He, along with the others rushed forward to kill this small army of 50 or so Hollows. This was so not his day.

Naruto rushed to the odd leader of the Hollows, activated Xemnas, and attacked without mercy. All that seemed to do was annoy the high class Hollow. Naruto leapt back and yelled, **"Nothing Wave!" ** The wave of energy caught the off guard hollow and blasted him back a few feet but that was all. The Adjuchas smirked and roared out, sending out a cero straight at the blond. Naruto growled, sending another Nothing Wave to cancel out the attacks.

Haku and Zabuza were far much better as Haku used his speed to his advantage to confuse the nearby hollows while Zabuza took his time in destroying the confused hollows in the mist. They were no match for the swordman's huge sword. Haku saw the cancelled out attack that Naruto and the leader Hollow had made. He saw the creature coming at the blond at speed that he thought that Naruto could not dodge from, he rushed in to help.

The ice user quickly grabbed the blond and jumped up while preforming a jutsu to distract the beast for a few seconds. **"Ice Style: Nitro Dagger!"** The Uzugan came to life and quickly copied the bloodline of the ice user. It then deactivated on its own. Naruto blinked a few times before scowling, he need to control that. He then turned his attention to Haku's attack and saw large spikes of super cold ice rained down on the Hollow. To his surprise, all it did was freeze the beast for a few second before it thrashed around and broke free, charging for them.

"Haku, thank for that but go back to Zabuza, I will beat him somehow." Naruto said as the ice user disappeared from his view. "I am not ready for this shit!" Naruto growled out as he dodged the Hollows claws.

Kakashi was back to back with a few of his clones, all with their Sharingan revealed. They were preforming Jutsu like no tomorrow. Well, if they messing up there would be no tomorrow, so no pressure. He then saw three large Hollows. The real Kakashi killed one with his Raikiri attack while the clones burnt the shit of them with fire jutsu. He was doing good so far but he was running out of chakra and fast. He just hoped that his student were ok.

The trio of Team 7 was sweating bullets. These things were strong and they had only heard about them in the academy, they were not prepared to actually fight these things! They were surrounded by these things and the only thing they could do at the moment was to try out their new jutsu they were taught. Sakura was first to attack.

"**Earth Style: Raging Fists!" **She called out as the earth itself was attaching itself to her hands and arms, creating some armor. She smirked as the Hollows hesitated for a second and that was all she needed as she performed another jutsu.** "Earth Style: Quake Fists!"** The pink hair girled the startled Hollows and punched them with earth shattering force. Their bodies flew away from the force of her attacks. She was luck that she got their masks because this jutsu combination was draining and she could not keep this up for long.

Sasuke was next as jumped into the air and yelled, **"Fire Style: Spinning Dragon!"** Sasuke started spinning wildly as fire surround him until it created a dragon. It then shot straight through a good amount of the Hollow before arcing in another direction. That direction was the Hollow that was about to claw up Naruto. He rammed into the Hollow and it cancel out his jutsu. Fortunately, it sent the Hollow flying back.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto panted as he got back up. He needed to new strategy.

"No problem, we can't have you dying on us." Sasuke smirked before reactivating his jutsu and headed straight for the Hollows that were giving Sakura a hard time.

We see Sai preforming some hand signs and calling out a new jutsu of his. **"Water Style: Rapid Cyclone Blades." **The water from below rushed up to surround the pale boy, forming a cyclone of water around him before blades of water shot out and decimated the Hollows around him. He was enjoying this. Since he had encountered Naruto, he felt he could befriend the boy and not be like his father, who he was starting to hate.

Back to Naruto, leader of the Hollows slowly got back up and growls. **"Enough of these interruptions!" **It yelled as it flew up into the air.

"Kira!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Replied the raven as it melted into Naruto's back and the wings grew. With that the blond flew into the air. The air battle was on!

Ok it was not that great of a battle because Naruto was still not used to ari battle but was slowly getting there. _Naruto, use your Spiral Fist…it should speed us up and give this jerk some real hurt! _Kira said in his mind. Naruto nodded as he went into his Spiral Fist and put his sword away. The effect was instant, As soon as the blond rushed forward, there was a sonic boom. He had struck the Hollow on the way, twisting up its skin!

"**THE HELL?"** It yelled, not prepared for this. He seriously doubted his chances of winning now.

Naruto just smirked as he did it again and again, creating sonic booms with each turn as he kept at the Hollow freak. Most of the other Hollows on the ground had fled at this point, seeing that most of their comrades were dead and this Shinigami was scaring the crap out of them. The ninja from below were watching in awe as Naruto's battle was going on. Zabuza was more than impressed by this blond now more than ever.

The leader of the Hollow army was not frantically weighing his opions, he could escape now and report this to his master but he wanted to really hurt this Shinigami. He then looked to the Shinigami's friends and spotted the ice user, the one that froze him. All of a sudden, the Hollow disappeared. Naruto looked around before he saw that he appeared right behind Haku. He tried to shout a warning but was too late as the Hollow shot a fist through the young teen's chest…killing him instantly.

"HAKU!" Naruto and Zabuza screamed.

The Hollow backed up as Naruto appeared before his fallen friend. He looked to the hollow, rage building up in his system, it seemed that was uncontrollable. Kakashi and the other saw that Naruto was pissed but what scared them was what came next. He screamed out in pain as a bone mask formed on his face and his eyes turned yellow. With primal rage, the masked blond rushed the Hollow.

"**Shit, a vizard!" **it said as it decided it was time to go and vanished, leaving a pissed off Naruto , who is his rage turned on to his friend, not distinguishing friend from foe. In other areas, three other felt Naruto's rage and yelled through their link to calm down. Fu, Gaara, and Sora were frantically yelling for him to calm down.

Luckily for Naruto's allies, he did calm down, but just back out, not yet ready for power like that. The other's looked in shock; this was not a battle they were ready for anytime soon. Sasuke and Sakura could understand why Naruto went ballistic for a fallen comrade, but they did not how that type of power to help him. Zabuza was cradling his son while crying a bit, if only that beast had stayed, then Haku's death would have been avenged by the blond. He would live on for his son. Kakashi picked up Naruto, knowing the pain of losing someone like that. He hoped the boy could move on, unlike him.

* * *

**Done. Yes it is a sad ending, but don't be sad, we will see haku again! Yes Naruto will have Vizard powers but after he learns how to use bankai for both his swords. This was just a teaser for later. **

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Path**

**Chapter 12**

**I don't know if any of you have ever thought of this, but the Rinnengan's gravity powers are sort of like force powers. I challenge SOMEONE to make a story where the Rinnengan is truly connected to the Force. Like Naruto is a Force User…..**

In a dark cave, the defeated hollow kneeled before a man in a long black cloak with red clouds. There was also an orange swirl mask with one hole on the man's face.

"**Master, I have returned."**

"Yes, and it would seem you took a beating, Tigre Alado. Explain." The man said.

"**We hollows have grown soft, I will admit that. Without the old Shinigami to challenge us, we have become weak. Now that a new Shinigami is here, we are at a disadvantage." **The hollow explained. **"The boy, Naruto Uzumaki, is strong, along with his comrades. But when I killed one of them, he went into a fit of rage, he temporarily acquired the power of a Vizard."**

"I see. It would seem that our kind must prepare our plans sooner than later. This man's body has been useful to me but soon, I will have to dispose of it and return to my hollow self."

The hollow looked up, hopeful. **"Truly Lord Nexus?"**

"Yes, now go to the others and tell them to prepare. The time is coming sooner then later." Nexus commanded. The hollow nodded and disappeared. A moment later, a man with orange hair, many piercing on his face, and ringed eyes walked into a part of the cave Nexus was in.

"Tobi, come." The man said.

"Yes Leader-sama! Tobi is a good boy!" Nexus exclaimed as he followed the man. Inwardly he grimaced. _Soon, I will be able to quit this idiotic façade, and then, the Rinnengan will be mine once again. I should never have given it the Six Paths Sage to begin with. _ Nexus thought as he followed Pain.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto, Zabuza, Team 7, and the Villagers of Wave were all on the now complete bridge. Thanks to Naruto's Shadow Clones, the got done sooner than expected. Inari walked up to Naruto and said, "Please come back soon."

Naruto smiled and said, "You got it and that is a promise!"

"That is good to hear!" Tazuna said.

"Yes, well, we should be going." Kakashi said as they started to walk away.

When they were halfway off the bridge, Tsunami asked, "Father, what should we call the bridge."

"I think we should name it after the person who helped us to the end. The Great Naruto Bridge." The old man said as the crowed gave a cheer of agreement.

Back with the Ninja, The group had stopped at the end of the bridge and Kakashi asked, "Naruto are you sure you don't need our help for your mission?"

"Naw, but thanks Kakashi. Zabuza is enough after all, besides I am sure he will be happy to see his old friends….if he had any."

"I am standing right here you know." Zabuza commented with a tick mark on his face.

"Come on, I am just messin' with ya." Naruto smirked.

"Yeah but it is pretty easy getting under your skin!" Kira announced.

"Damn bird…." Zabuza muttered to himself but got pecked out anyway. Throughout the time, the two have gained an odd relationship.

After that, Kakashi nodded and led his team back to Konoha while Naruto, Zabuza, and Kira went the other direction towards the Mist Village. Along the way, they met an odd man who liked bubbles a bit to much in Zabuza's opinion. The teen turned out to be Utakata, container of the six tailed slug! Naruto could tell the teen had been betrayed once before, so he treaded lightly before gaining some of the man's trust. The blond then told him about his group and he reluctantly joined and after putting the seal on the teen, they parted ways for the time being.

A few hours later, we find the group walking through a forest full of think mist. "The Village Hidden in the Mist…what a FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS!" Naruto yelled, "UGH! This is just like that desert Gen….jut…su."

Zabuza smirked as the kid finally got it. "You can break genjutsu easilym but you suck at detecting them, you know that."

"If that was the case, why did you not say anything!"

"Well, we were hoping you would figure it out."

"We?" Naruto asked as he turned to Zabuza, only for him and everything else to fade away into a small village with a lot of people smirking at him. "O…k"

"So you are the one Konoha has sent us, and with a former Swordsman no less." Came the voice of a woman with rusty red hair that covered one of her green eyes in some kind of blue battle dress. To say she was hot was an understatement, she was SMOKIN' HOT!

"Yeah well, I good at other things then Genjutsu." Naruto said sheepishly.

"We kind of figured that out." A man with an eye path deadpanned.

"Right, well I am Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile.

"My name is Mei Terumi and these are my two guards, Ao and Chojiro." The red headed woman said. "It would also seem that you brought back an old friend, Zabuza Momochi. How in the world did you ever find him?"

"Heh, found me on my last mission." Naruto explained as they walked to a small house.

Once there, Mei gave Zabuza a sad smile. "I am sorry."

"Don't be….his death made me into a better person." The swordsman muttered.

Mei sighed and turned to Naruto, "Naruto, the reason I have called you here is because we need your help in dispelling a genjutsu surrounding our Mizukage. Ao, has an implanted Byakugan, and can see a powerful genjutsu surrounding the Mizukage but we do not have the power to dispel it." She explained with a sad smile.

"I see. I will see what I can do." Naruto said. "When do we do this?"

"Tomorrow, so please be ready." Chojiro said as he and Zabuza left for some training.

The next day, we see our favorite group with the rest of the rebels at the gates of the main village of the Mist. They saw Yagura and 60 men just standing there, waiting for them.

"So nice of you to come again Mei-chan, but today you will die, I will not let you escape like the other times." The young face of Yagura, who in everyone's opinion, liked like a cheerful kid. But, that was not for Naruto as he saw this was not a genjutsu and grimaced.

"That….is not a genjutsu." Naruto deadpanned, much to the shock of the rebels and the quirking of the eyes of all of Yagura's men. Seeing he need to explain, he said, "I have the unique ability to see the dead, but why explain what I am seeing to you all when I could just show you." With a smirk directed at Yagura, who paled a bit. Naruto channeled some spirit energy to his fist, which everyone saw, and slammed the fist into the ground, creating a shock wave of energy.

Slowly but surely, they all began to see what Naruto saw. Yagura looked like a pale puppet attached to some spirit strings. What was controlling him was someone who they were not expecting at all. The man who started the bloodline massacres in the first place, the Second Mizukage!

"F-Father!" Yelled Zabuza.

"Ok…that was another thing I would not like to know." Naruto sighed.

"**Heh, well it would seem you have Shinigami in your little group, Mei Terumi."** The second Mizukage then threw the limp body of the fourth Mizukage into a tree, angering a lot of people. He then turned to his son. **"Well Zabuza, you are prolly wondering how I am here. Well, you can thank the third Mizukage for bring me back to life and yes, he is very much 'alive' as well."**

After the initial shock of seeing his father again, Zabuza's rage began to grow. "You….you made mine and everyone's lives hell with that graduation exam, then with the killing of bloodline users, and now this…just what the hell are you?"

"He is a Demi-Hollow….not a true hollow but they can be a pain in the ass….trust me. I had to deal with the same thing for Gaara, the Kazekage's kid. Some nut job priest was taking control of the Shukaku…" Naruto explained, but that mad Zabuza even angrier.

"You will pay for this; I am going to wipe you from existence!" He yelled in a blind rage as he charge at him. Naruto and the others told to him to stay but they yelled on deaf ears. As soon as he got within striking distance of the demi-hollow, he struck out with his blade, only to find air. Then, the man appeared before him and jammed a fist in Zabuza's chest.

"**Foolish son, I am the one who taught you everything….and I always beat you." **The father then gave an evil smirk and ripped out Zabuza's heart, but no one ever saw his soul. Naruto wondered he just passed over to see his son.

Naruto growl and took out his blades while activating his Uzugan. "Mei-san, cover me. Today we are talking this thing down!"

Mei nodded and preformed two jutsu. A corrosive mist that just irritated the dead man, but when she sent out some lava bullets, he dodged like his 'life' depended on it. While this was happening, the Uzugan was yet again copying the bloodlines that this woman had.

Quickly shaking off the feeling of copying the bloodlines again, he activated his cannonblade and blasted out a wave of pure lava from the blade. Naruto smirked at everyone's shocked looks as he incinerated the annoying demi-hollow of the second Mizukage. He turned to the others and shrugged. "What? It is my bloodlines!"

They seemed to buy it for now as Naruto saw that Yagura was waling up. He walked over to the young boy fro he had not aged since he had been possessed by the second Mizukage. He was prolly Naruto's age. "Hey."

"Uh…hi. What is going on? The last thing I remember was looking at the third Mizukage's Sharingan eye."

Naruto sighed as he offered a hand to Yagura. "Well, that is some new info, but let's just say, not everything is as it seems." Narut said as he began to explain a lot of things.

**Done for this chapter. I am getting some writer's block for this chapter so I am ending it before it gets bad. Next chapter, Naruto get Yagura in the group, makes friend with the rest of the mist, meets the Tsuchikage and his demon containers, and returns home only to get challenged by lee. **

**Goodnight people, Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Path**

**Chapter 13**

Yagura was shell-shocked, all this time that he had been 'asleep'; he had really been a puppet of some sick man's crazy desires. "I am sorry but that is all I can really say." The boy said as most of his soldiers went to home to rethink their lives. All that has happened over the years was just a sick lie to them.

"Well it does not matter at the moment. You are safe now." Naruto said as he took out some ink and a brush. "Yagura, I want you to join my group. There are others like us and I have found a few already. My girlfriend Fu, is one and the Kazekage's kid as well."

"I see….then I am in…..i wish to do good now." Yagura said as Naruto nodded and started to apply the seals. He then explained to everyone what was going to happen and about the what he thought was going to happen to him.

"Well, if that happens, I want you to visit us and when you get that Soul Village up and running; we would love to be your ally." Mei said with a smile.

"Thank you Mei-san and good luck with reforming this place…..you are going to need it." Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes well, we have been fighting for a long time so we should be able to do that." Ao said from his spot next to Mei, "On another note, you said you have a bloodline as well. What is it?"

Naruto smirked and said, "Actually, I got three." That made everyone's eyes widen. "You see, the seeing of the spirits is part of ONE of my bloodlines. That is called the Shinigami bloodline where it gives me the power of one. The Shinigami that you all are talking about is actually the King of the Shinigami."

"Wow!" Chojiro said widen eyed and pretty much said what was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah, the second is something that everyone knows. The energy that let Tsunade use her super strength, Physical Energy. Now, the Yellow Flash is the same case since he is my dad, but he had to create some kunai to direct himself to the spot he wanted to run to. I would not try without using the Kunai…..trust me." Naruto said while rushing his back, making everyone sweatdrop. "That is why I prefer to use Spirit Energy and use the Flash Step, oh, and could you NOT tell anyone that my father was the Yellow Flash."

"If that is what you want….." Mei said a little uneasy about being in front of the Yellow Flash's son. She did have to admit that that man go out a son before he died.

"Now, my third one is called the Uzugan! It let's be copy bloodline jutsu but not normal jutsu." Naruto explained. He looked at everyone to see that they all had flabbergasted expressions, but none more than Mei herself.

"Naruto…would your mother be Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Uh….yeah, how did you know?" asked the blond.

"Kushina and I were best friends back in Whirlpool Country. When it was destroyed, I thought I lost her, but I guess she lived. So how is she?"

"Uh….she died when I was born." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh….well I have some good news for you then." Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this. "She said that if she ever had a kid that I would be your Godmother and since I know you prolly got my bloodlines, here is a scroll for you to learn from." She said as she handed him and scroll full of jutsu, then she leaned in and hugged him. "You take care Naruto."

"Thanks Mei." Naruto said as he hugged her. Ao and Chojiro were happy that Mei had some family but Chojiro was a little peeved that Mei was a hugging someone other than him.

After that, he left through the gates, waving to his family in the Mist Village.

He had plenty of time to get back home; after all, the old man thought that this mission would take longer. So he decided to travel the border till he needed to get back.

_3 days later…_

Naruto sighed at the gloomy atmosphere of the Valley of the End. This place may have been the ending battle between Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju but that was it, what ever happened between those two, pretty much kill the land.

With a shake of his head, he leapt away from that depressing place. As he was traveling, he sensed a few Hollows ahead of him and it seemed that they going after some high level shinobi. That was not good. Even high level shinobi had trouble with Hollows.

Naruto smirked as he raced through the trees. These hollows were starting to show themselves more and more. They were becoming pests that needed to just go away.

He reached the edge of the clearing to see that there were 15 hollows surrounding what looked to be an important caravan. He looked to see that they had Iwa's headband on. That made him hesitate for a few seconds before scowling. These guys were still human so it did not matter to him. They might still hate his father but that was no reason to hate his kid, especially if he saved them. He saw a couple of the hollow eat one of them whole and growled. Now was the time to help.

He used Flash Step to get over them to knock away a rather large hollow that was about to crush a very small old man. "Not while I am around!" He shouted and the large hollow curse.

"**Damn you Shinigami…..no matter. You will die and no longer be a pain in our side." **The leader of the hollows growled.

Of course the old man and his two remaining guards looked at the boy like he was nuts. "Boy, you should go. These monsters are not easily beaten!" the old shouted at the blond.

"Not so much old man." Naruto smirked as one of the hollows came straight at him. Naruto jumped up and took one of his swords out and stabbed it in the mask. It roared in pain as it dissolved into this air, much to the shock of the men behind him. "Their mask is their weak point."

"Very interesting." said a man with odd red body armor that covered most of his body. The man also had a large hat that had the same armor covering it. "So all we have to do it pierce their masks."

"Easy for you to say Han…." mumbled the other man with Iwa type armor and an odd dark mark across his face. "These things just killed all of our men."

"Roshi….you and Han are to help this boy in defeating these annoying creatures." The old man said.

"Yes Tsuchikage-sama!" Both men said, which made Naruto widen his eyes and then smirk.

"Well alright then!" Naruto cheered as he charged into the fray. As he fought his own group of hollows, he could not help but observe the other two fighters. The red armor one used steam based jutsu and was really cut throat with it as well. The other one used some odd taijutsu, making them back to each other before destroying them with a lava geyser of all things!

Naruto smirked as he slashed through two of the hollows before using his insane strength to punch the next one in face far far away. The last hollow he had to fight was the leader of the hollows.

"**You are indeed skilled young Shinigami….but I am going to KILL YOU!"** It yelled as it charged him.

"Riiight." Naruto deadpanned. "Come from the void of Nothingness, XEMNAS!" Naruto called out as he small blade morphed into his cannon blade. "This might be overkill but I wanna try it out. **Four Element Destruction: Konoha, Mizu, Kumo, Iwa"** Four large beams of energy shot out of the cannon blade, each with the four main elements surrounding them.

"**HOLY SH-!" ** the beast yelled as it was swallowed up by the blast of energy.

As Naruto's sword went back to normal, the three Iwa shinobi walked up to the boy, a bit gob smacked that the boy had this much power. Finally, the old man spoke. "Boy. That was impressive. You also look like the Forth Hokage, are you his son?"

That was the big question. He could answer it in a few ways and anyone of them could get himself killed. So….he just decided to wing it. "Yes….yes I am."

There was a long silence before the old man smiled. "Good. Then I can finally tell someone from Konoha that we don't hate them. Besides, the Yondaime was a great shinobi! Most of the simple minded fools that hate Konoha are now missing ninja. Anyway, I am Onoki, The Tsuchikage."

"Oh right. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's Shinigami."

"I always thought that Konoha's Shinigami would have been older. No matter, you saved us so what would you like for us to do for you?" Naruto was shocked at first but soon got over it as he began to think about it. "Uh….do you know any demon containers?"

The two men froze and looked at their Kage for an answer. "What would you need them for?" Onoki asked with a raised eyebrow. To this, Naruto started to explain everything again. At the end, eh could tell these three men were pissed off at Konoha but they could not do anything about it. Onoki agreed with the seals on the demon containers and that Naruto visit Iwa someday to set up the future alliance. After that, they left, bidding Naruto good luck on his quest.

_Konoha….Danzo's hidout…_

Danzo growled to himself as his 'son' left. He was losing the brat to Naruto of all people.

"**Losing to that brat as well."** came the voice of a very familiar Wing Tiger like hollow.

"Tigre Alado(Wing Tiger) it has been to long. What do you need?" asked Danzo, his anger gone.

"**Master has sent me to the others. The time has almost come. We need to get stronger than we are." **

"I see…..so he wishes that we speed up our progress. I have set up all the necessary thing to overtake Konoha….I just need to create a few of our bloodlines. I know these humans will turn on me so will create bloodlines in my soldier that I know will be loyal to me till the end."

"**Very well…good luck with that. Besides you and your girlfriend will be more than enough to take this pathetic human hive over. Good Luck, Ahueque Raíz(Hollow Root)" **Tigre Alado said as he disappeared.

"Homura, Koharu….let's get started." Danzo said as two zombie like council members walked in and Danzo just gave an evil smirk, not knowing what was going one above them.

_Konoha…ground level…_

Thing were a mess to say the least. Ninja who were able to fly by using some odd machines where attacking the village and everyone was in a panic.

Sora growled, he wished Naruto was back from the mist so that he could help but he wasn't so that was that. He and the others were able to fight a few of the ninja but these guys were tough! He soon came to a roof top that had Neji and Shikamaru. The three of them were watching the flying ninja retreat.

"What do you think is up with them?" asked Shikamaru.

"Simple….they ran out of chakra." Neji stated.

"Great, now we can plan a counter attack." Sora said.

"Right, let's go to the Hokage and ask what he thinks what we should do." Shikamaru said as the two other boys nodded.

_With Naruto…..in a swamp_

"Thank god for water walking…..who knows what kind of poisonous creatures are here." Naruto said as he walked along the water's surface. "I really don't wanna find out." He then decided to look up and to his surprise, a ninja was coming straight for him, fly thanks to some odd machine. He of course flipped out of the way when Kunai where thrown at him. "The HELL is wrong with you!"

"All Konoha ninja must die!" the flying man said.

"Yeah? Who says that?" Naruto replied.

"Says the people of Sky Country after our defeat in the second Great Shinobi War!"

_Man these people know how to hold a grudge._ Naruto thought as he woke up Kira. "Kira, let's fly!" The raven nodded as she melted into his back.

"The HELL!" yelled the Sky Ninja.

"Surprised? Well you baka's aren't the only ones who can fly!" Naruto said with a smirk as he had wind circling himself, effectively going into his **Kajou Bouffu Ryu**(Spiral Gale Fist). So with a sonic boom, he charged straight at the Sky Ninja frozen in fear. Since he didn't move, the man got his face caved in and twisted around as he was sent flying back.

"All Konoha Shinobi must die my ass!" Naruto said as he deactivated his wind taijutsu style and Kira fell asleep on his shoulder. "Nothing but a bunch of weirdo's who talk big." He then began to walk towards a village in the distance.

Another flying ninja, saw all this happening and flew off to tell their master of what he saw.

About half way to the village, Naruto decided to rest and check in with Konoha. _"Sora….are you there?"_

"_Oh thank god Naruto! Where are you….we just got word that you helped Mist Village rather quickly. The hell are you?"_

"_Ah…."_ Yeah, that figures._ "I ran into some Hollows that were attack the Tsuchikage's caravan. Didn't want Iwa to blame us for the death of their Kage."_

"_Right…the old man wants to know where you are right now." Sora said._

"_Uh…near some village at the border….near a swamp." _Naruto deadpanned and he knew that somehow that Sora was talking with the Kage.

"_Ok Naruto. I will make this short. A bunch of Sky Ninja attack the village and we took some loses but not that much. However, a man named Shinno helped a lot of our injured and sighed that some of the Sky Ninja where attack that village you are headed to. He is worried abouthis student, Amaru, so the Hokage is sending a 3 man cell to protect him as he goes over there. He also wants you to protect this Amaru. He described her as a Tomboy."_

"_Sounds like a plan….oh and tell the old man that I just took out a Sky Ninja over here. Seems that they are attacking over here as well." _Naruto commented

"_Alright then…and remember this I an A ranked mission because they attacked us and all that."_ Sora said through the link before he cut it off.

"_Hmm….i think I could use a little more help than that."_ Naruto thought through the link.

"_What are you talking about?"_ came two voices that Naruto smiled at.

"_Fu, Gaara…nice timing! Anyway, I am at the border of Fire Country near some village by a swamp. Apparently a group of Sky Ninja went and attacked Konoha…so they need me to protect some doctor's apprentice in this village since Sky Ninja are attacking over here…..oh joy. You wanna help?"_

"_Absolutely! I have been waiting to test out my new powers!" _Fu said with a giddy smile.

"_I am a bit far but I will see what I can do."_ Gaara replied with uncertainty.

"_Well, I do know Konoha is sending a team over here to protect the doctor and if I know the old man, he will prolly send a team out to find and destroy the Sky Ninja's hidout."_

"_Right! We are on our way!" _came three voices then two.

"Ok then….seems Yagura wishes to help as well." Naruto commented as he got back up and ran the rest of the way there.

_A day later….with Konoha at the beach…_

"Well….this is annoying. That jerk wants us to defeat a few of the Sky Ninja." Sai said to Sora. They were currently on a cliff, overlooking the massive ships that had all the Sky Ninja on them.

"Well, Shikamaru has a great plan, but am wondering if those birds of your will actually hold us." Sora commented.

"They will….I have rode on them before." Sai reassured him.

"Well…..I guess that is it then….let's go kick some ass!" Sora smirked.

"Very well." Sai replied as he drew up two large birds and the boy took off, causing mayhem to the Sky Ninja.

While that was going on, Shikamaru and Kakashi were observing from the beach. "The plan is going smoothly Shikamaru."

"Thank you….now our 4th member just needs time to prepare."

"Right…." Kakashi started to say before they felt a chakra presence coming out of the water. What they saw was a boy in green clothes with what looked to be a sword in his hand.

"I am not too late am I?" the boy asked.

"Uh….who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Yagura, the former 4th Mizukage. I heard from Naruto what was going on so I decided to help. I think Fu and Gaara are coming as well….but I do not know if they are coming here or straight to Naruto." Yagura informed them.

"Troublesome blond….alright." Shikamaru said as he radioed his 4th member, telling them they had company that was friendly. Through all of this, Kakashi wondered what Naruto did to gain Yagura as an ally.

"Um, Yagura-san, if you were the Fourth, who is the Fifth?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh that is an easy one. Naruto's Godmother, Mei Terumi, is the Fifth Mizukage." Yagura replied to hear Shikamaru mutter troublesome while Kakashi had a flabbergasted look on his…uh face. Yagura just kept on smiling.

_Konoha…_

Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were the ones who were picked to protect the doctor named, Shinno. They wer already at the gates but Shinno seemed distracted for some reason. _I wonder why you are not here….Naruto?_

Sasuke gave Shinno an odd look as they left the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Back with Naruto…_

Our blond hero is walking through the streets of the village near the swamp. People took one look at him and then got back to what they were doing. It would seem that they have had odd people pass though through this place before. Not that it mattered to Naruto.

Since he didn't really know who the person he was trying to find so…he asked the nearest person to him. "Excuse me old man."

"What do ya want?"

"Well, I have been sent to protect some girl from a bunch of Sky Ninja….at least I think so." Naruto said airheadedly, making the old man sigh. "All that I know about her is that she looks like a Tomboy and her name is Amaru."

"Oh…her." The old man rolled his eyes and said, "Try the outskirts of the village….I think that silly girl wanted to check out something odd."

"Alright thanks." Naruto said as he left. Even though he got a very vague answer, it was a start. "Like Shikamaru says…troublesome."

_Another day later… _

The village was bigger than he thought but even though he circled the place, he went into the nearby swamp to see if she was in there. Eventually, he found her and she was in trouble. Sky Ninja were pursuing her. He smirked as he had the perfect entrance for this. He had kira merge with him and went wind style again. With a vicious smirk, he shot off toward her attackers.

As Amrau was running from her pursuers, she heard a rather large sonic boom. She turned to see a blond guy with black wings taking out her attackers with ease. In fact, all he did was use his swords to stab the thing on their back and it exploded, getting rid of the Sky Ninja. The boy then did a flip and land on his feet, his back facing her._ Wow…._

"Could have been a better entrance." Naruto said as he god back up, his wings turning back to Kira.

"Well maybe you should have back flipped so you were facing the flames…." Kira deadpanned.

"Yeah! I should have done that!"

Amaru couldn't help but fall anime style at the scene of Naruto talking with a Raven that could talk! "Uh…thanks for helping me, but….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

As if just noticing her presence, he said, "Oh, name's Naruto Uzumaki. I was sent to protect you. Seems your master is worried about you."

"Oh." Amaru said as she blushed at the fact that her master was worried about her.(just look her up…..i am not describing her.)

"Ok…let's head back to your village because they are prolly already there." Naruto said as he started to walk away and Amaru followed.

Along the way, they talked about random things. He learned that she was a very good doctor but had very little training in the ninja arts. She only had enough training to defend herself from bandits. He could also tell that she had a crush on her master by the way she talked about him. He was glad but a bit freaked out that she was in love with an old man, but it was not his business.

When they finally got back, they smelled smoke. "That is never a good sign." Naruto said as Amaru ran into the village to see that buildings were on fire and no one was around.

"Hello? HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?" The red haired girl yelled as she walked up the stairs to a higher level of the village. That was trap for as soon as she stepped on the last step, machines firing kunai shot all their kunai at her. Now Naruto may be fast but he could not get to her in time, but he did watch in shock as an old man ran with all his might to get the girl out of harm's way, but he took all the kunai himself. "SENSEI!" the girl cried as he fell down the stairs.

"Ah hell!" Naruto said as he ran over to them. This was not good. "Now I wish I was a medic nin."

"No need." came a familiar voice.

Naruto turned his head as he smirked at the forms of Sasuke, Sora, Sakura, and Hinata. "Oh thank god!"

"Yeah, Sakura does have some training in the medical arts so she is not totally useless." Sasuke commented.

"OH YEAH?" yelled Sakura as she bashed him over the head. "HOW 'BOUT NOW!"

"Please…we have a mission." Hinata said as he tried to calm them down.

"Those idiots." Naruto said as Sakura and Hinata began to check up on Shinno.

"What is up with you two?" Naruto commented.

"Hn." Sasuke said, much to the annoyance of Naruto.

In the end, it seemed that Shinno could not be saved. Amaru broke down but they helped her bury the man. Naruto stay with her for a bit but he still had to help clean up the village and look for the villagers.

They had all split up to find the village in the swampy areas around the village. He hoped Amaru would be ok; after all, she did lose someone she loved. Soon he came upon a mist covered clearing and just waited for one of the others to come. Sakura and Sasuke soon came to him.

"Naruto? What are you doing? How is your search coming?" Sakura asked.

"Guys…look." Naruto pointed to some ruins in the mist.

"What the…must be those ruins that Shinno talked about on the way here." Sasuke commented.

As they walked through the misty ruins, they noticed a lone figure just standing there. The mist cleared and they saw it was Amaru but something was wrong, she was acting differently.

"Amaru….what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

She looked up and her eyes started glowing red, never a good sign. "I am Reibi**" **she said in a monotone. "When war fills the land, and the hearts of people are filled with darkness, I shall rise again."

"The hell are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto however was pale. The Reibi was the Zero Tailed Masked Leech….oh this was so not good!

"I will be born after eating the darkness in people's hearts, and my growth will know no bounds." She muttered as she shifted forms into the purple skinned leech itself. **"Then I will rule the world!"**

_Back with Sora and the gang…_

Sai was tiring out and Shikamaru know that. So he sent a signal to let Sai know he was done. The Ink Ninja sighed as he flew to the beach and ran into the forest behind the beach. That is where Shikamaru and Kakashi took care of the idiots who flew to the beach to kill them.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Now it is your turned 4th member."

_Back with Naruto…_

The Leech quickly swung both of its hands and swatted Sasuke and Sakura into a few rocks, knocking them out. The Leech then created multiple arms and quickly wrapped them around Naruto. **"I sense that you had an evil power but it is gone now…..why did you get rid of it? I wanted that power!"**

"Argh! Too bad for you, you freak! **Wind Style: Blade Burst!"** called out as blades of wind formed on his person then blasted outward, shedding his fleshy captor.

"**You cannot win…you are a failure in life…you will lose!"** ranted the Leech.

"Oh shut up!" Naruto yelled as he charged the beast only for it to whack him into some rocks with its regrown arms. "Oh come on!"

"Lead the Insects: Konchuu kisaki(Insect Queen)!" came a very familiar voice to Naruto as many different kinds of insects started to swarm the giant Leech. Naruto turned his head to see, Fu, his girlfriend.

"Nice timing…" Naruto said as he got up.

"Thanks but I am not the only one, Gaara also hulled his ass over here too." Fu said with a smile.

Before Naruto could say anything, he heard the monotone of Gaara, "Protection of the Sands: Metaru tai Sabure (Metal Forming Sands)." With that, a huge wave metal sand formed into flying spikes to impale the annoying Leech.

"Nice turn out you two." Naruto commented as got back up, but saw the monster Leech reforming itself. "Oh this is getting us nowhere fast." Naruto deadpanned.

"What do you suggest Naruto?" Fu said a little freaked out by this thing.

"She is like a demon container….we just have to get through to her." Naruto said as the other two nodded in understanding. They didn't know the girl that much, they elected Naruto to do it. "Right thanks." Naruto deadpanned before he turned back to the possessed girl. "Amaru! Amaru, wake up! Aren't you supposed to be Shinno pupil! Come on, you gotta obey your senei's teachings so get out of your funk!"

A monotonous "Shinno-sensei" was heard as the evil leach dissipated to reveal the girl named Amaru, but then she passed out.

"Well…at least she is ok." Naruto commented.

After a bit, she woke thankfully. Naruto had made some clones to gather Sasuke and Sakura. The real Naruto waked over to the shaken girl and put a hand on her shoulder. She seemed to be out of it and Naruto said, "Hey, you ok?" It seemed like touching scene so Fu got a little jealous but kept control, it would not do well for Naruto if she killed someone he was supposed to protect.

Naruto smiled and said, "You did well. I am glad you came back to us. That is prolly what Shinno would have said."

"Yeah…" she muttered as she wiped some tears away.

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura were waking up. As soon as Sakura saw that 'Naruto' was holding her, she freaked out and punched him into a tree, making him go poof. Sasuke just flicked the Naruto clone and made it disappear so he could get up.

"You two ok?"

"Yeah….what happened?" Sasuke said.

"Not entirely sure how it happened but thankfully, it is over!" Naruto said as he gave a bright smile. "OH! These two are Gaara from Suna and Fu from Taki." Naruto introduced his two friends to the two members of team 7.

"Oh…so this is your girlfriend." Sakura said teasingly.

"You got a problem with that pinky?" Fu said with narrowed eyes.

"No….I was just teasing Naruto, sheesh." Sakura said.

Before they could say anymore, the ground shook violently. Naruto decided to go into the ruins to see what was up, Amaru also wanted to but Sakura and Fu said not but Naruto said it was ok, so Gaara went in with them.

"Jeez…" Sakura said.

"Well…let's go find those villagers." Fu ordered.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as they left the site. _Naruto has the weirdest tastes in girls._ thought Sasuke as they started to leave only for the ground to shake yet again but a whole lot more violent. They turned and saw something they would never see in their lives. The ruins were rising out of the ground!

"What the fuck!" Fu yelled the thing that was on everyone's mind.

"Naruto!" All the three of them yelled.

_With Shikamaru…_

"It is about time." Shikamaru muttered. "The enemy's preparations should nearly be complete, so we will be facing an all-out attack."

"There is no need for you to worry about that." came another voice coming out of the water. "That is because is it unfathomable for me to fail."

Shikamaru just smirked at the form of Shino. Then they heard a rumbling sound as the ships were falling apart thanks to Shino's metaling eating bugs. When it seemed that the ships would be unable to move and pretty much not repairable, Shikamaru told Shino to call off his bugs. It was Yagura's turn.

The Nara nodded to Yagura, who was already on the water, when he saw all the bugs in the air. Yagura nodded back as he began some hand signs.** "Water Style: Serpents of the Maelstrom!"** Soon, a very large maelstrom appeared and began to suck in the ships, but that was not all. Serpents made of water broke through the remaining ships, destroying them further. Soon there were no ships left as the jutsu dissipated, all except for the large pieces of metal floating on the surface.

Their job was done for now, they hope the others were doing as well as them.

_Back with Naruto…_

On the floating ruins, Naruto, Amaru, and Gaara were sneaking around the place as to not get caught by some random Sky Ninja. This place was not for Konoha, that was for sure. "I can't believe we are flying in ruins no less!" Amaru commented

"I agree." Gaara replied.

"I have seen it all now." Naruto deadpanned, "But we will be ok…trust me."

After that, they ran as fast tas they could through the place, looking for the guy who was controlling things. They soon came upon a light at the end of the tunnel, only to be stopped by some Sky Ninja, which Naruto and Gaara took care of pretty easily. As soon as they entered the next room, Naruto and Amaru froze in place, too shocked to do anything, while Gaara was just confused.

"Well done, you two."

"I….I knew it! I knew it!" Amaru called out as she ran to the person of the voice…Shinno. Naruto, however, was rooted in place. She leapt into the man's arms and cried, "I believed it!, I believed there was no way you would die."

"Uh….why are you here mister." Naruto said as he walked forward. "What is the meaning of this?"

The man smirked and said, "There is only one way I could be in this place, Ancor Vantian. I guess simpletons like you would not get it." At this, Amaru's eye's widened. Her master never talked like this. "It may look like some flying ruins, but it is Sky Country's greatest creation! The best weapon of mass dectruction!"

"But wait…you got hit but all those kunai!"

"Naruto, he faked his death!" Kira spoke up from his shoulder. "It would seem was playing us all!"

"Heh, seems that bird figured it out! In any advent, she is correct. It was easy to fool Sakura and Hinata into thinking I was dead." While I was 'gone', I just had to repair my organs with the **Body Revival Jutsu!"** At this, Amaru had a shocked look on her face as she looked up to see that her master had an evil look on his face.

"Never heard of it…..must be some forbidden crap!" Naruto growled out. He was beginning to hate this guy.

"I see…" Gaara finally spoke up. "You are with these people….you were playing us the whole time."

"You are correct Gaara." Shinno smirked as he grabbed Amaru's head and threw her toward the two boy, which she just crashed into Naruto.

"Ah hell…" Naruto said as he slowly got up, making sure not to hurt Amaru, but it seemed that she was in shock as he was still as stone.

"You see, all I wanted for 14 years was to gain the power of the Reibi as my own, this girl was just a pawn!" laughed Shinno. "I found Amaru and I found what I was looking for in Konoha." He then began to rant on about the power of the Reibi and the Dark Chakra is control. When Amaru called out to her master on last time, he mocked her telling her that love and crap like that is useless. It looked like it broke the girl.

That was all it took was all it took to make Shinno surrounded in Dark Chakra. Naruto stayed back to see what would happen and was kind of freaked out because Shinno was transformed into a huge man like looked like a muscle builder and his hair was now black. "This is the power of Dark Chakra and the **Body Revival Jutsu**! THIS IS MY POWER!"

Naruto had enough and charged him with Gaara. They both punched him in the face, it didn't seem to do anything to the man. "My turn!" Shinno yelled as he rushed the two boys and beat the shit out of them.

"Aw…hell." Naruto said, trying to get back up and saw that Gaara looked knocked out. "Damn you!" Naruto yelled as he created a massive amount of clones only for them to be destroyed by some odd dark wave that Shinno made. Through the smoke, he was able to get another punch in but Shinno was once again unaffected. Shinno smirked and punched Naruto into a wall.

The large man then sat down in a large throne and said, "So, this chair was meant for the prefect bodied king!"

"LIKE HELL," Naruto started as he got pissed off and started beating Shinno into the ground, "I WOULD ACCEPTED YOU AS A KING!" He then ended with a **rasengan **to the man's face. He then went over to see if Amaru was ok, but like usual Shinno got back uo to explain that his jutsu was reforming his body over and over. The man then blasted Naruto to the throne via his **Super Revival Fist**. After few more rounds of beating the shit out of each other up, Shinno knocked Naruto back over to Amaru.

"The power of love is weak! Destruction is power!"

"You idiot, love is stronger! I love my teacher, my friend, Fu-chan, so much that it hurts!" Naruto yelled at the man.

"Then let's hear it! What did Amaru;s love turn into!" Shinno yelled which made Amaru look up. "In the end, she will just be hurting y-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, through with this crap as he charge the man again, only to blown back by some dark energy.

"Naruto?" Amaru asked as he saw Naruto just lying there. "My…my power…"

"That…didn't hurt at all!" Naruto yelled as he slowly got back up.

"Naruto!" Amaru said surprised.

"Here I come!" Naruto yelled at Shinno and charged him yet again, only to be beat down again.

"**Revival Fist!"** Shinno called out and sent Naruto back to Amaru and thankfully she caught him and glared at the large man.

Shinno laughed and said, "You have that look in your eyes, Amaru. Don't forget your hated…and never forgive me!"

Amaru the took out a scalpel but began to cry as a memory came to her.

"Amaru, I can still fight." Naruto mumbled as he slowly got back up. "I don't mind that your sad or frustrated. You can't hold it in, right? And I'll…take it all for you…..that is my job after all." Amaru just stared in shock at her protector, the tear running down her face. Naruto then turned to Shinno. "Don't move, I am going to kick your ass!"

Amaru start to whipher, "Naruto, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She then brought her scalpel to her neck in a stabbing motion and attempted to stab herself, but Naruto stopped her with his arm, getting him stabbed instead.

"What's wrong? Don't do that!" Naruto said weakly, "You gotta keep on living. That's way… That's way…you have to tell him goodbye." He then smiled brightly and said, "You have not told him yet, right? How you really feel? You...tell him, ok?'

"Yeah." She said quietly as she began to help Naruto with his wound in his arm. As she was doing that, she began to tell talk about how she was praise by her master and thought she was beautiful, greatly annoying Shinno.

"I have…always love you sensei!" She yelled out only for the jerk to start laughing like crazy.

Naruto had enough of this and he began to really gain some strength and punch the shit out of Shinno, yelling at himabout forcing his ideals onto Amaru. "I will never forget you for that!" Naruto yelled and was going to send a **Rasengan **to the man but was cut off by a loud sound wave! A ninja a in purple outfit but no head band had interrupted the fight.

"What the hell!' Naruto yelled out, and secretly, Gaar send a few sand needles to Shinno to weaken him.

"I have come here for the scroll." The new guy said.

Shinno slowly got back up and smirked, "So, Orochimaru wants more of the scroll huh….well here!" He then opened a compartment and threw a scroll to the man and then he fell through a hole in the ground, letting him escape. He knew that somehow, he was beaten because he could not use chakra like before, besides he now looked like a very weak old man thanks to Gaara. "Not yet! It is not over yet!" They heard him yell.

The new ninja just sighed before disappearing before he could be questioned.

"Alright, Amaru, I am going after him. Now we might be able to save him, you can just give up later if ya want, now let's go find him and the villagers!" She nodded and they split up to find the villagers and Shinno. What She found was all the villagers and Hinata in some holding cell!

Naruto and Gaara found the passage to Shinno, who using the room he was in to suck all the chakra in the area and help himself to turn into the leech itself. They cursed at this fact and well there was not much they could do. Then Gaara had an idea and sent a crap load of chakra to the Leech and Naruto caught on, send a massive amount of his own chakra to the beast, over loading it and pretty much destroying it from the inside out, and in the process, killed Shinno.

Though the decrepit old man did tell them that even didn't know what was going to happen. Naruto curse and told Gaara they needed to get out of there and he agreed. They ran for all they were worth, of course the remints of the Leech were going crazy in the place.

Once they were at the entrance, they saw Amaru and all the villager plus Hinata in some boat looking thing. "Oh thank god you guy are ok!" Naruto called out when he saw them.

Hinata looked and said, "Naruto-kun!" along with Amaru.

Naruto looked around and saw a lever of some sort that probably launched the boat off the flying vessel they were on. So he ran over to it and he heard Gaara yell from the boat, "Naruto, what are you doing!"

"Heh, someone has to get you guys off this thing and destroy it! Besides, if my eyes are not playing trick on me….we are over water and you don't do so well with water."

At this, Gaara looked over the boat and indeed see the water. Now Gaara is usually stoic about a lot of things, but water in not one of them. "WATER! I CAN'T SWIM! AAHH!" he started freaking out and it took Hinata to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I will be back….that is a promise." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention again as he pulled the lever.

"NARUTO!" Amaru yelled as the boat went soring down.

Naruto just smiled as he began to destroy the place with well-placed **Rasengans**.

_Down on the beach…_

At first they were shocked that a huge fortress was flying over them, but now they are not that surprised that Naruto is blowing it up with his powers.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru said from his spot on the beach.

"What do you expect from him." Sakura muttered.

"Nothing less." Fu smiled while the others laughed.

"We should move." Kakashi said as the other agreed.

_Back with Naruto_

"I can't keep this up!" Naruto panted from his position in the middle of the fortress. He then thought to use just one **Rasengan** to get rid of this place once and for all. "This do this, here is a taste of my new jutsu!" He yelled as he charge a **Rasengan** but kept on feeding chakra to it and eventually, it turned pure white as no one could see through it. "Time to end this! **Hurricane Rasengan!"** Just as he touched the ground with it, the affect was intant. There was a large white explosion that shifted into a pure chakra hurricane with Naruto as the eye of the storm.

"Holy shit." Sakura yelled from her spot on the ground.

"Great….another troublesome jutsu." Shikamaru commented.

"Wow!" Fu said with sparkles in her eyes.

Natuto, however, was not falling and it seemed that the blast stunned little Kira so he would not be able to use her to fly down. "Ah….crap, and I have not perfected the flying part of my wind style taijutsu…oh well, not like I have a lot of energy at the moment." He muttered as he started shooting down to the ground.

Amaru, having gotten out of her aw at the attack that Naruto had used, used a spar flying machine to save Naruto. Of course it was not fast enough to get to him, so she got rid of it and catch Naruto as they spiraled downward.

"Amaru, don't be so reckless." Naruto said tiredly.

"Just who do you think is being reckless, Baka" She replied.

"Heh…touché." Naruto commented, "At least I won't be alone on my way down."

"I won't…leave you alone." the girl said as she held on tight to him. "I'll stay with you."

"Thanks…" said Naruto, he then took a chance. "Hey Amaru, want come back to Konoha with us, you can be on me and Sora's team.

"I would love too." She said with a smile as they clashed into the water.

**18 pages! Hope you liked it, I am going to work now…my god….that was a pain. Next chapter will have Naruto and Lee's battle….yay.**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Path**

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys, I finally tried Beer and I have to say that….I hate it. I am totally not a drinker. Here is the next chapter….**

The two washed up on the beach, both unmoving because Amaru was in a bit shock at being still alive while Naruto had lost most of his chakra in that last attack, plus he was dog tired. The others sighed as they dragged the two near the forest and set up camp.

That night, Naruto was eating feverously as he had regained a lot of strength back. He and Amaru talked a bit about going to Konoha and she agreed like last time and she even agreed to the seal, now she is just waiting for her power to reveal itself.

Fu watched as Amaru kept glancing at her oblivious boyfriend and sighed. Naruto was so clueless sometimes. She could see the guys just chuckling at Naruto's cluelessness and decide to talk with Amaru. Walking over to the girl, Fu asked, "Hey, can I talk to you?" The girl nodded they went in the forest to talk.

Shikamaru sighed as he muttered Troublsome under his breath and Kakashi could not help but chuckle. If things went well, Naruto would have two girlfriends….or Amaru would be dead. He nodded to Gaara and had him spy on the girls in his own way. Gaara created his third eye made of sand and sent it after the girls.

As soon as she thought that they were out of earshot, Fu rounded on Amaru and smirked. "So, you have a thing for my boyfriend, right?"

"W-what!" Amaru stuttered with a blush.

"Come on, I know you like him, after all he did help you no matter what happened. I would grow a crush on the guy too."

Amaru sighed sadly and nodded. She was probably going to die now thanks to a jealous girlfriend. Well that was until she looked at Fu's face that had look of pure amusement on it. "Amaru….normally I would be against this, but I have noticed that quite a few girls are going after him and if what Gaara has told me is true. Then his sister, Temari, will be going after him as well."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Fu smirked and said, "I don't mind anymore, in fact I will let you hook up with him as well, YOU just have to tell him that you like him. I am saying this because it could be fun to be in a SMALL harem. I will probably let Temari in if she wants but that will probably be all."

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Amaru asked, a little uneasy, not sure if this was a test.

"Yeah…but just wait until you get to Konoha to tell him." Fu said. "I will make sure he understands when you do confess to him. I will be right there…..we have the link after all."

"Oh right, the seal link. That sounds very useful now!" Amaru smirked.

"Yup, but if we are going to be in this harem together…" Fu trailed off as she leaned in and gave Amaru a kiss on the lips. "Just to give you a taste of the future. I already kissed Naruto." Amaru blushed and nodded as they headed back to camp. The sand eye then disappeared.

Back as the camp, Gaara had a bit of a nosebleed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and asked, "So?"

"Amaru defiantly has a thing for Naruto and Fu just told her it was ok….saying that her, Amaru, and my sister are going to be in a harem with Naruto. Amaru and Temari just need to confess to Naruto is all. That and Fu just kissed Amaru." Gaara explained to the other two in their small group, making Kakashi giggle perversely and Shikamaru choke on the food he was eating.

"Troublesome."

_Hmm….Jiraiya-sama is coming to Konoha soon…I wonder what he would do with this situation. _Kakashi thought to himself. He looked over to the blond Shinigami and shook his head. Naruto was in for a real surprise.

_Konoha, a few days later…_

They were finally home, of course Gaara, Yagura, Fu went back to their own villages. Along the way, Kira kept switching to Fu and Amaru's shoulders. She knew what was up, that was for sure and she could not wait to see the face of her brother figure. They asked her if she had a human form and she said yes, but she only used that form in a real fight. Speaking of a fight, once she recovered from her shock at Naruto's insane attack, she almost pecked his eyes out! After a while she got bored of hurting Naruto and just talked with him and the other for the rest of the way back.

They were now in the Old Man's office with Kakashi informing the old kage of what happened on their side. Naruto also had to explain his side since the group was split. The Hokage was proud of his ninja. They had succeeded in their mission and prevented another war from breaking out.

"I am very proud of you all. With Shikamaru's quick thinking, you all were able to quickly dispose of their water forces. Though I thought Yagura would be dead Naruto." The old man gave Naruto an odd look.

Sighing, Naruto explained, "Well to put it shortly, the kid was possessed by the demi-hollow of the second Mizukage…the one who started the Bloodline Wars. That was force onto Yagura at a young age; that is why he looks young still….he never aged through that process. You could say that it extended his life. He decided that he wanted to live a normal ninja life and gave his position to Mei Terumi…..my god mother." At the end of that, the old kage fell out of his chair.

"I see." He said, suddenly back in his chair. "I guess Kushina was right, her best friend is still alive."

"Kushina had a best friend out of the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, back when Whirlpool was still around." Naruto answered for the old man. Kakashi nodded.

"Now, I want written reports of these events later, especially from you Naruto." The old kage spoke in all seriousness." Everyone bowed and left, except for Naruto and the girl he brought along with him. Sora already knew what was going to happen, so he just left, not really caring either way.

"Ah, I didn't see you there." Sarutobi chuckled. "So what can I do for you?"

"Old man, I would like her to be my final team member. She is a doctor and with some training, she could be a great medic nin."

The old hokage raised an eyebrow before nodding. "I guess we could make this work. After all, you are going to need another teammate for the Chuunin Exams coming up. She is the girl you were looking for on the mission wasn't it."

"Yep."

"Well, I am sure I will understand more once I get the report." Sarutobi said as he made Amaru part of Naruto and Sora's team.

"Thanks old man." Naruto said as they left.

_The next day…_

Like Sora, Amaru now lived in Naruto's home. Now, they were walking the streets of Konoha, having Amaru familiarize herself with this new place. They were walking through the park when Naruto noticed that Lee was running up to them, but there was something different about him. The guy wore a white version of his green clothes, a small bracelet with a cross on it and he had a serious expression on his face.

"Hey Lee, what is up?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lee brought up a hand and pointed right at Naruto. "I CHALLENGE YOU!"

"To what?" Naruto asked.

"To a hollow destroying contest!"

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply.

Lee sighed and said, "I am like you, I have the ability to use Spirit energy, but unlike you I cannot not use Chakra. I am a Quincy!"

"Ok…"

"They were an old enemy of the Shinigami but I hold no such hate." He then held up what looked to be a small piece of white candy. "This is hollow bait, with this I will issue this challenge."

Sighing, Naruto replied, "You are not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope, and before you ask, I have no clue what this is called, nor how many hollows will appear, we just have to destroy them." Lee explained as he crushed the candy looking thing. At first, nothing happened, but then a few inhuman roars over took the village and everyone froze. Now normal civilians can't see hollow but since they are in a ninja village, they heard the roars. The ninja, however, where freaking out as they never expected to have hollows in the village. Once the Hokage heard the roars, he cursed, hoping Naruto could handle these as most of his ninja were useless against these things.

Naruto started counting these things and lost count after 35 as they just kept popping up. He looked to Lee and said, "Your nuts, you know that."

Lee smiled while declaring, "Time to kill hollows!" He said as spirit energy formed around his arm and he shot it out to a nearby hollow in a shooting an arrow motion.

"Greaaat." Naruto deadpanned. He then turned to Amaru and Kira who was on her shoulder. "Help protect the villagers….." Naruto then ran off, leaving the two to protect the people in the park.

"Well, seems that we get to have some fun today!" Kira announced.

"Are you nuts!" Amaru said, a little panicked.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" The little raven said as she flew off her shoulder and her form shifted into that of a human. Kira was now at the height of Naruto. She had black hair that grew to her butt, a black skin tight shirt that showed some of her C breasts, black pants, black battle shoes. She also had her wings and her eyes were yellow. "Now let's go kick some ass!" Amaru nodded as they charged at some nearby hollows.

Nearby, Naruto and lee where doing the same.

_At the academy… _

Shikamaru, Choji, and Sora were resting in the recess area when they heard the roars. "Troublesome….I just know this is Naruto's fault somehow."

"Or they are just here for an attack." Choji commented as they got up.

"Doesn't matter as we got to protect the kids!" Sora growled as he hollow jumped down to them.

"**Such a wondrous smell! You have so much spirit energy surrounding you!" **it yelled in a crazy voice as two more appeared next to it.

"Yep…his fault." Shikamaru sighed as he dodge a swipe of one the hollows. For some reason, he felt really strange. He landed in a shadow of a tree and its shadow warped around him, then shot out to the hollow charging at him. The hollow was impaled and then disappeared. "That's new." He commented as the shadows surrounded him, protecting him. This was a very interesting power.

Shikamaru observed how Choji was doing and he raised an eyebrow at what was happening. Choji was dodging the hollow that was attacking by using his meat tank attack to roll out of the way. Then the hollow bashed Choji into a tree. Shikamaru was going to help him but the shadows held him back, as if telling him to just watch. Choji got back up but his arms were covered in a black leather like substance with a red strip in the middle. Choji used all of his strength and punched the hollow to pieces.

While that was going on, Sora had his own battle to win. He knew what to do though as he took out his sword and called out its name for the first time. "Raze the forest, Kyuubi!" The sword the monk carried around went up in flames as it changed his arm in a demonic one and he shredded the beast up.

_With Gai and the rest of his team…_

Gai froze when he heard the roars. "No!"

"What is it sensei?" Neji asked.

"Lee has challenged Naruto….he is using a power he never used against you Neji. He is testing himself and Naruto with their spirit powers. Lee called those hollows here."

"Crap…" Tenten replied as she saw five hollows jump into the training field they were in.

Gai quickly took out four of them with pure taijutsu as thye four were small and weak but he was caught off guard and sent into some trees.

"Gai-sensei!" his students yelled but he was knocked out and could not hear them. Neji growled and charged the remaining hollow. He noticed as he charged, spirit energy was collecting around his hands. Soon the spirit energy formed gloves that had wicked looking claws on them. He smirked as he used his 64 palm attack on the beast, gashing it up and making it roar out in agony. It didn't last as it regain some of itself and swatted him back to Tenten, who he noticed had an odd shaped sword in her hands. (a mix of Kaname Tosen and Komamura's shikai)

"Tenten, where did you get that sword?"

"Dunno, it just appeared like those gloves of yours."

"Right." Neji then thought it over and said, "Naruto said we have to destroy the mask….so I will steer it by slashing at it and you come in for the kill since we don't know the extent to our new powers just yet."

"Good plan!" She yelled as they charged it. Neji slashed off one of its arms and and put a few more gashes in the chest. They backed it up against a tree and Tenten to that to her advantage. She jumped up and stabbed the freak in the mask and slashed downward. The beast quickly disappeared in a yellow light.

"Come on…we need to find the others….Naruto and Lee are going to need help." Neji announced and the two quickly got Gai and took off

_The Ramen stand…_

Kiba and Shino were eating when they heard the roars. They knew roars like this thanks to their mission with Naruto. "Oh that can't be good." Kiba got out after choking on his ramen.

"We should protect the villagers and head to Hinata….she will require our assistance." Shino stated as they got up and paid. As they rushed through the streets of Konoha, they were stopped by a pair of hollows. Kiba and Akamaru attack first but they were batted away like flies. That was when something weird happened. Kiba landed next to building with the puppy crashing into him…literally. The two glowed for a moment before Akamaru merged with Kiba. The dog lover howled in pain as he body change and when it was done, he had become a temporary werewolf.

"Damn you hollows!" He said with two voices as he and his dog become one but still two beings. Kiba rushed up to the hollow and ripped it to pieces with a nasty grin of his face.

Shino rose an eyebrow at his teammate's new form but had to pay attention to his enemy as he had to keep dodging it. His bugs were freaking out as they could not eat its chakra and they would just die against it. That is when he glowed with spirit energy for a few second before he noticed he was standing on a huge version of his attack bugs. "Interesting." He then fused with it and melted into the ground and then reappeared beneath the hollow as the huge bug swallowed the hollow whole.

A bit shocked by this new power, Shino just stared into space a bit before Kiba woke him up and they headed for Hinata.

_Hyuuga mansion…_

Hinata fell to the ground, utterly exhausted from her training with her father who sneered at her. "Weak. You are a failure to the clan!"

"I am sorry father." Hinata mumbled.

Hiashi was going to continue when he heard the roars. That was when about 10 of those foul beasts appeared in the Hyuuga's training grounds. He growled as he and the other Hyuuga's went to attack the beasts that were invading their home. Many of the Hyuuga's were beaten quickly while the stronger one's fair a bit better. Hiashi, however, was fighting the leader. It was an ugly tentacle hollow with a female voice.

While this was going on, Hinata was tightly holding on to a small book that her mother had given her as a child. The book was small, colored brown as it was worn, and had a familiar six petaled flower on it. As she was watching her father fighting the odd hollow, her book was glowing with spirit energy. Then the hollow shot out a strange green goo that covered most of the area.

Everything was covered except her as there was an orange shield in midair. It died down to reveal 6 fairy like creatures hovering around her. Her expression was priceless as she was gaping like a fish.

"HEY! Stop gawking at us like an idiot!" yelled a warrior looking fairy. "We will tell you our names later as we have to kill that hollow before your zombiefied family comes after you!"

"R-right! What do I do?" asked a freaked out Hinata.

"**DIE**!" the hollow bellowed.

"Argh! Useless like you ancestor!" the anger one yelled again. "Just say this." H esaid as he whispered the attack in the girl's ear.

"Alright." Hinata said as she calmed herself, but was losing it again as she saw her family slowly get up and walked zombie like to her. "**Koten Zanshun** (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) I reject!" She yelled out as the angry one turned into a streak of light that cut right through the hollow, killing it. The other hollows saw this and went to attack her only for them to get ripped a apart by Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Shino.

"Come on Hinata, we got to help the others!" Neji called. She nodded and followed.

A few minutes later, Hiashi and the other woke up. He wonder what had happened and if his daughter was alright. An elderly Hyuuga hobbled over to the clan leader and told him what he had seen. Hiashi and the other were shocked and started to rethink their opinions of Hinata. Hiashi looked to the sky and thought. _You were right….she is not a killer….she will be a healer. I am sorry my love._

_Flower Shop…_

Sakura and Sasuke were at Ino's family flower shop. Of course Sasuke was dragged there. When they heard the roars, they rushed out to see hollows attacking everything in sight. They saw Naruto and Lee…or at least they thought it was Lee, killing of the hollows like there was no tomorrow.

A bull like hollow was charging at the three ninja on the ground. Ino just pull her hands up as if to stop the beast. In that moment of panic, an old part of Ino's bloodline woke up. The beast stopped moving, frozen. There was a faint glow around it. Ino stared for a few second before she moved a hand and it moved a bit with her. She then smirked evilly as she made the beast claw up its own mask.

While that was happening, the Uchiha was fighting two hollows at the same time. He had to dodge feverously if he wanted to stay alive. Thanks to its quick movement, he gained all three Tomas in his Sharingan. That was when they both punched him into the air and he burst into a green flame. When it died down, he was floating above them with huge black angel wings and his Sharingan was now green instead of red. He smirked as a jutsu came to mind. "**Chaos Style: Grand Fireball." ** He blew out a huge fireball the two…they never had a chance.

He looked over to Sakura to see her throwing out her new attack, the Sakura blizzard but it seemed there was barley any effect on her gremlin like enemies. That is when her attack changed as it blew up into a storm of pink sakura petals. The storm of petals when straight through her enemies leaving them nothing but cut up slabs of meat.

"Awesome." He smirked. He then saw Sai run across a bulding as he was surrounded in ink that was forming a suit on him as he killed off hollows one by one. (think like vemon) He shook his head, this had to be Naruto's fault.

_With Naruto and Lee…_

They had made it back to the park and that Kira and Amaru were kicking ass. They paused when they saw Amaru with a blade.

"Walk the path to Dawn, RIKU!" Amaru called out as her blade turned to that of a bat wing like blade with a small white angel wing branching off the tip of the blade. She held her blade like Riku does in Kingdom Hearts.

Naruto smirked they took out the Hollow like nothing after that. He then noticed that Kira was in her human form and blushed a bit. He shook his head as he had to concentrate on the battle at hand.

He and Lee were now back to back in the park, surrounded by a small army of hollows. "So Lee, how much you got?"

"76, you?"

"Same." Naruto replied. "Looks like there are a lot left. Think you can handle this?"

"I might have trouble if one more shows up." Lee smirked.

"Oh? Your fighting?" Naruto laughed and was about to attack when the hollows were taken out by all their friends.

"LEE YOU IDIOT!" Tenten screamed as she bashed him over the head. "Issuing a challenge like this was stupid if you don't know how the bait works!"

"Also, I can't believe you took the challenge Naruto." Neji said out loud making everyone glare at Naruto as well as Lee.

"Um….why is the sky cracking?' Sai asked, pointing to the sky. They turned and paled as a giant hollow walked through the crack. The other hollows in the area saw this and began to combine to form another giant hollow.

"Oh shit….two Menos Grandes…" Naruto said out loud.

"So how do we beat them?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know." Naruto got out as the others got whiplash turning back to him.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Ino freaked.

"Well, I had a lot of trouble with the Adjudas hollow back in wave and it was a step above these guys." Naruto replied, making the members of team 7 pale. Naruto looked up to see that two hollows had noticed him. They opened their mouths as a glowing ball of energy formed. "No….guys move!" Naruto yelled.

They are ran for cover but never noticed that Naruto stayed. He activated both his swords and blocked the ceros just in time as they crashed down on him. He may have saved himself but not the area around him as he was now in a crater.

From the entrance of the park, the Hokage and most of the ninja population were watching in awe as Naruto was fending of two of those giant monsters by himself. Of course he did notice that Naruto's friends all gained odd powers and were quite useful. He watched on as Naruto fought tooth and nail to defeat these beasts. The rest of the ninja population watched on as Naruto fought, hoping he would win for if he didn't they were screwed.

In the forest surrounding the park, Danzo and his men were watching intently. Some of those powers that Naruto's friends have gained gave him some ideas for his dark bloodlines. He smirked as he watched his hollow brothers try and kill Naruto.

_Mindscape…_

Naruto was suddenly pulled into his mindscape. "Is this really the best time?"

"Indeed it is. I am giving you access to my Bankai." Zemnas said.

"Oh?"

"**You are powerful enough to handle his bankai!"** Cronos boomed.

"Alright then….thank you." Naruto said as he disappeared.

As soon as he was gone, Xemnas turned to a figure laying on the ground. "This is only possible thanks to you."

"Oh I know that, but this is _Hard_ work." The figure said as he fell asleep. Xemnas just rolled his eyes, muttering something about lazy inner hollows.

_Back in the real world…_

The jonin senseis just arrived to the group of spirit powered ninja. "Where is Naruto!" Genma yelled over the loud beams of energy that the Hollows were creating.

"He is the one that they are firing at!" Amaru answered.

Yugao looked worriedly at where Naruto was at…hoping that her sensei's kid survived this. She looked to Amaru as she had been told that the girl was now part of their team and she smirked a bit. She could tell that the girl had a crush on their favorite blond.

Naruto suddenly smirked from his spot as he gather some more strength and used his large swords to bring the beams back at the hollows while yelling, "BANKAI!" There was an explosion of power at the park was blanketed in pure power and everyone except the hollows fell to their knees. The hollows, including Danzo, just felt a bit uncomfortable at the power that Naruto was now emitting.

As suddenly as it came, it was gone. Those near Naruto slowly got up to see that his clothes had changed to a black Organization XIII clock and he had two pink energy beams jutting out of his sleeves. His other blade was now strapped to his back. He quickly jumped up high and run up the hollow closest to him and when he was at the mask, he struck. He made his pink blades grow to about ten feet before he slashed in an X formation. That killed the first hollow he had cut up its face into four pieces.

He then noticed that the other hollow was ready with another cero attack. Xemnas told him what to do with this and he created a large blackhole that sucked in the cero like it was nothing. He then got an idea as he used the energy of the cero and created a new Rasengan. "**CERO RASENGAN!" ** He hit plunged the new Rasengan into the mask of the remaining hollow. It twisted the masked like nothing before and destroy it.

Naruto dropped down to the ground, panting on his knees as he friends and the ninja all came to see if he was ok. He slowly got up as his form and his friend's forms went back to normal. "Well…that was new." Naruto said, making all the ninja face fault as they was the first thing he said to them.

Amaru and Kira ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as they could. He smiled as he hugged back. "I am glad you two are alright."

"Baka…don't go blindly charging in….without me!" Kira said as she light bopped him on the head before shifting back into her raven form. Kiba and every other guy was surprised to see that the new hot chick was actually the little raven that Naruto tagger around with.

Amaru backed away from Naruto with a smiled. "_Now would be the best time!" _ Fu said through the link. Amaru nodded and said, "Naruto….I love you!" Naruto had a 'deer in the head lights' look at this information as she leaned in and kissed him.

Through the link he heard Fu say, _"Heh, finally. It is ok Naruto…we are creating a harem for you."_ His eyes widen some more at this info.

"_What! Are you sure!"_

"_Yes…now just enjoy it…..I will see you later my love." _ Fu said as she cut the like with a smirk. Shibuki wondering what was going on but too scared to know why.

Naruto now understood and leaned into the kiss. Kiba growled and said, "Man…some guys have all the luck." The guys laughed at this while Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten glared a bit.

**Corny, maybe but I like it. Yes I am a bit of a dork so I don't care. Tell me what ya think…REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Path**

**Chapter 15**

**Yeah, a bit late because yes, I do have college classes during the summer and I had finals. Of course a failed econ, but that was a suckish class. Oh, thought I should tell you what everyone's power was in the last chapter. Amaru: Riku's sword from KH, Sora got kyuubi's power, Sakura is Senbonzakura, Sasuke is a Chaos Angel, Choji has Chad's power, Shikamaru is a Shadow Wraith, Ino is a true Psychic, Hinata got Orihime's power, Kiba is Spirit Werewolf, Shino got the old man bout power, Neji has spirit claws, Lee is a Quincy, and Tenten has a mixed sword power, and Sai has the Exposure Path….Vemon from Spiderman.**

The past two months have been pretty productive for Naruto and his new team. Amaru had gotten better in taijutsu and medical arts. It was a good thing that she started medical jutsus because was a protégé in it. Along with being a medic ninja, she gained an interest in curse seals. While she may have gotten rid of the Leech, she gained the power to not only use Dark Chakra but Light Chakra as well. She uses her Dark Chakra to use curse seals and she uses her Light Chakra in her medical jutsu. A good balance in Naruto's opinion.

Sora was his usual self, sarcastic and funny, but he did improve in his taijutsu. Hayate had directed the monk to a man named Guy. The experience of meeting the nut job had scared him for life. Sure he had gotten stronger but that gave him an edge in trying to kill the sick man for sending him to the crazy green spandex man. He often shuddered when he gets confronted by Lee, Guy's mini-me. The mini-me had made poor Sora his rival in taijutsu, but it was not all bad. Naruto got stuck being his rival in the spirit powers.

Like his teammates, Naruto had gotten stronger. He had finished his elemental training and created his elemental taijutsu styles. Sora had been stupid and challenges his teammate in using his **Kajou Bouffu Ryu** (Spiral Gale Fist). Sora got blasted across the field just like Kakashi did on the wave mission. Unfortunately for Sora, Naruto used him to test out his other taijutsu styles. Thanks to the power of his Uzugan and the Sharingan bloodline in it, he recreated his flame fist and created the **Arai-Kaji Ryu** (Wildfire Fist), only this time, instead of normal fire, it was black. His other styles were, **Mizu-oshi Genkotsu Ryu** (Water-pressure Fist), **Seikai-yama no Ryu **(Fist of the Living Mountain), and **Tentou Nagare Hirate Ryu** (Lighting Current Palm). Heh, Kakashi got a good shock with the last one when he showed it to him after man's team went home.

Now, however, Team Reaper as they were now called, were walking the streets of Konoha. The heard a scuffle up ahead and saw that it was Kankuro holding up the Hokage's grandson and Team 7 with the kid's friends were trying to get him back. The group met the kid on a mission to watch him for a day. He was not that bad a kid, especially with his two friends from the academy. In fact, they had a blast, even though Sora got annoyed half the time.

Naruto had a smirk on his face and Sora shivered in fear. "Naruto, I know that face….you are going to prank him aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"Just don't get hurt Naruto." Amaru said.

"Don't worry about that, Temari is behind him so she will keep quiet and Gaara is in the tree." Naruto said as he tip toed behind the puppet user. When Temari and the others saw him, he just put a finger to his lips and they all gave a barely noticeable nod.

Naruto smirked as he did a silent jutsu and in a poof of smoke, he was in his sexy jutsu form. Naruko then went up behind Kankuro and hugged him, making sure to put her fake breasts to his back. "What are you picking on my little brother for?" She whispered into his ear.

Kankuro froze before turning around and drooling as the girl back up. Naruko smirked before speaking in a male voice. "You idiot…." The in a poof of smoke, Naruto was back.

Kankuro paled to the extreme and yelled, "MY EYES! SOMEONE HELP ME CRAW THEM OUT!"

Everyone fell on their asses in laughter, including Gaara who fell out of the tree he was in.

"I will need counseling after all this." Kankuro grumbled as he leaned against a nearby fence.

"Well, I was just help the Hokage's grandson….can't have you beating on him." Naruto said.

"Of course not." Kankuro sighed.

"So let me guess, since you are here, that means the chunin exams are coming up." Naruto stated.

"Yep." said a voice that very familiar to him as the body of the person pressed itself to Naruto's back.

"Oh good!" Naruto smirked as he turned in the embrace and kissed Fu.

Team 7, except Sai, had their jaws on the floor. Two other guys approached from behind, looking very bored. "Yep and my team are going to be in it." Fu stated as she looked to Amaru and smiled. She then looked to Temari and smirked. _Time to complete this harem._ "So, you must be Temari." Fu said walking up to her.

"Yeah, that is me."

"Ah, then you must be the girl is Gaara's sister and the one who kissed Naruto." Fu said with a serious face.

Temari backed up a step before stepping back up to the green haired girl and they glared at one another. Everyone except Naruto, Gaara and Amaru were sweating profusely and was hoping nothing bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Termai growled out.

"This." Fu smirked as he planted her lips to Temari's. The blond haired girl back up in shock as everyone else had their jaws on the floor, including Fu's teammates. "If you want Naruto, you're going to have get use to that as me and Amaru are with Naruto in a harem. What do you say?"

Temari struck a thinking pose after regaining herself. She did like Naruto and if she wanted to be with him, then she would have to deal with Fu and Amaru…..could she do that? She smirked and said, "I don't see why not." Temari went over to Naruto and gave him a deep kiss.

"Like Kiba says, 'some guys get all the luck'." Sora sighed out with an exasperated look on his face. "So Fu, who are you teammates?"

"Oh, these two are Taro and Maro. They are brothers who specialize in mass area destruction." Fu said nonchantly.

"Good to know." Sora deadpanned.

"WAIT A SECOND!" Screech Sakura as Sasuke and Sai cleaned out their ears. "Naruto, you have harem?"

"You just noticed that?" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face.

"Uh….yes." an embarrassed Sakura said.

"Come on Sakura, we need to get to the team meeting anyways. Kakashi will be mad if WE are late." Sasuke sighed as they left while Sai was actually chuckling at Sakura's dilemma.

"Uh…I guess we will seya later bro." Konohamaru said as he and his friends left. "Oh and nice use of the Sexy Jutsu!"

"Yeah, later." Naruto smiled as the kid left. He had not seen much of Konohamaru but it was nice to see him every now and then. He noticed that Fu's teammates were already walking away, probably to their hotel. He turned to the girls and said, "Amaru may know this village already, but let's take a tour."

The four lovers walked off, laughing, Sora, Kankuro and Gaara were left. "Gaara."

"Yes Kankuro."

"We have been forgotten…"

"I see that." Gaara commented as all three sighed in depression.

"Come on, I'll treat you guys to some ramen." Sora said. The two sand shinobi just nodded and followed the monk ninja.

_Street of Konoha…_

A group of five cloud ninjas were walking to the Hokage's tower when they noticed Naruto and his girlfriends. "Oh? What is this?" A blond haired woman said with a smirk, her cat like eyes glinting with mirth.

"Huh? Oh hi. My name is Naruto and these are my girlfriends, Fu, Amaru, and Temari." Naruto said as the groups walked up to each other. Naruto noticed that she looked like a sensei as shew as older than them, probably in her twenties. He then looked to the others. There was a big dark skinned man with an odd tattoo on his face. The then there was two dark skinned teens, one that had a sucker in his mouth and the other had red hair. The last member was also blond like the woman who spoke, only it was cut to her shoulder. They seemed ok so far.

"Oh, well my name is Yugito Nii and this is Killer Bee. We are the sensei for these guys. We were on our way to see the Hokage." Yugito stated. He looked to the three genin and they got the hint. Before they could however, Killer Bee spoke up.

"Nice kid, you're a little pimp, fools ya fools!"

Yugito sighed as she saw the confused looks on the Konoha ninja. "Yeah, sorry about him."

The one with the sucker in his mouth stepped forward, "Hello, My name is Omoi….OH SHIT! I FORGOT TO EAT BREAKFAST! If the Raikage hears about this, then I will be in the tank!"

While he was rambling, the red head wacked him in the head. "I am sorry, but he is a bit insane. I am Karui, nice to meet you." She said, giving Naruto a wink, who just rose an eyebrow.

"I am Samui." The blond haired girl said simply.

Naruto nodded before he looked to Yugito and Killer Bee. These two were like the other demon containers as he could just tell they were the last two he was searching for. He pointed to the two and said, "When you are done talking with the old man, come find me. I need to ask you something."

"Um….ok. We will find you then." Yugito said a little suspicious of the young blond.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he and the girls walked off.

_Sunset…_

After Naruto had gotten away from the girls, he was now on the fourth's head, thinking on how he should approach this with the two final demon containers. Fu, Amaru, and Gaara had been easy to change. He was not sure if cloud would like this. Soon he heard footsteps behind him. He smirked and said, "Was it hard finding me?"

"Nope, now can you tell us what this was about as he asked the Hokage and he just shrugged." Yugito said.

"Alright I will get straight to the point, I am Konoha's Shinigami and I have an offer for you."

"What is that?" Killer Bee said in all seriousness as he had a lot of thing about him and thought he was older.

"I know what you two are as I was one myself before I gained my bloodlines. I was the demon container for the Kyuubi and my offer for you is to gain a greater power then the bijuu. I only asked that when the time comes, you join me later on." Naruto said as he saw their confused expressions, he explained his story to them and what he was planning on doing.

After everything, Killer Bee laughed and said, "You know, the Raikage asked me to find you and help you in any way I can because he has an interest in you. But to be honest, I thought you were going to be older."

Naruto face palmed himself at that and said, "You do you want this?"

"I guess so." Killer Bee announced.

"Nibi is telling me to do this as well and the reign of the bijuu is over." Yugito said with a sad smile.

"Right." Naruto said as he began to put seals on for them. This was going to be a long night.

_Two days later…_

After their team meeting, which consisted of getting told they were going to be in the chunin exams and then they got the rest of the day off, they were not in front of the academy were the first part of the chunin exams were going to be held. They had to go to the third floor for their exams but when they entered the second floor, Naruto could not help but smirk as Lee and his team where faking being weak and weeding out the weaklings.

So Naruto and his team passed that floor and continue til they got the main room. Once inside, Naruto saw that the room was full of ninja from all over, hell some Iwa ninja were here! He didn't really know anyone from Iwa but he saw Killer Bee's team, Fu's team, and Gaara's as well.

They all nodded to him and after a few minutes, Team 7 came in. That was when the chaos started. Teams 8 and 10 came in and started talk loudly. Naruto sighed as he walked over to them. "So, all the rookies are here."

"Got that right! You and your team are here means that this is a true party!" Kiba yelled.

"Hey, keep it down!" called a teenaged boy with white hair and glasses.

"And you are?" Sora asked from next to Naruto.

"Ah, how rude of me. My name is Kabuto. Now, the reason you should keep it down is because, there are a lot of stressed out ninja and you have captured their attention." He said. The rookie genin looked around the room to see everyone staring at them. "Tell you what, I will help you out by showing you my ninja cards. They hold information on any ninja in this exam."

Sasuke, seeing this as a good time to ask for the heck of it asks, "Got anything on Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto rose an eyebrow at this and said, "Curious still?"

"Oh? That is fine." Kabuto said as he took out a card from his pocket. The only thing is that it was blank. He then added chakra to it and information appeared on it. "Let's see. Naruto Uzumaki is a genin of Konoha and is known as Konoha's Shinigami." At this a lot of people's jaws dropped at that a kid was the Shinigami! "Anyway, he is teammate with Sora and Amaru. He has been on all the required D ranked missions, 2 C ranks that have gone up to A ranks and a few B ranks. He has the power to defeat Hollows and he has beaten up to Menos Grande."

There was total silence before Ibiki appeared in the room with a lot of other proctors. "Alright, sit down and shut up. It is time for the exams. (Ok…I find this part of the exams boring as hell so I will skip to the end of it when Anko makes her entrance.)

"You all….pass." Ibiki said. There were cries of confusion and outrage but before he could answer them, a black ball crashed through the window. It opened up to reveal a cloth that said 'The sexy Anko is here!' with her standing before it. "Anko…you're early again."

"So." Anko pouted as she looked to see that damage this year. "Eh? Ibiki, are you losing your touch? There is still way to many people here!"

"Well, these are better than I expected." Ibiki shrugged.

Naruto was sweating bullets. Anko was a good person and all but she was scary as HELL! She seemed to like to train him a little too hard but she went easy on Amaru and Sora. Hell, Sora had a crush on her!

Anko smirked when she saw Naruto and said, "Well, I guess I know why so many passed. The Shinigami probably gave them some…courage." As she said this, she walked right up to the blond's desk. She then leaned in and smirked. "How ya doing brat?"

"Eh…..I am d-doing fine A-anko-sensei." Naruto stuttered out much to the shock of the other ninja taking the test.

"Oh GOOD! Now my exam can torture you now!" Anko announced with a crazy smile. "Now, you know were the forest of death is right." A nod "Good, now let's go…." She then gave an evil smirked and send her snakes at the blond just as he got up to leave.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out the window with Anko and her snakes hot on Naruto's trail. "NOT THE BALLS!"

The room full of ninjas all sweatdropped at this. "We're doomed." said a random genin.

"I know….isn't she great." Sora said aloud, making everyone look at him in shock.

"You have problems." Gaara said, walking out the door with the rest of the genin.

_Forest of the Death Gates…_

Once everyone was there, Anko stopped trying to kill Naruto with her snakes and announced the rules of the test. "Ok, all you have to do is get to the Tower in the middle on the area with both scrolls and you pass. Oh and you got five days. So….don't die!" She said the last part in a sing song voice, making everyone uncomfortable.

So, after everyone, signed their wavers of death and got their scroll, they each headed to an entrance, waiting for the signal to go. Along the way to their gate, Naruto and his team said good luck to the rookies, Fu's and Gaara's teams.

"READY? SET! GO!" Anko announced as the gates all opened and everyone rushed in.

Naruto, Amaru, and Sora were a good half a mile in when they decided to rest for a bit and wait if anyone came to them. "So Sora…..i gotta know, why do you like Anko-sensei so much?"

"Hmmm….i guess I am attracted to her personality. She may act crazy most of the time, but I am sure she has a whole different side to her." Sora said.

"And the fact that she barely wears any clothes adds into that I bet." Amaru smirked.

Naruto laughed at Sora's flabbergasted look before they heard a noise. They knew someone was watching them but stay in their conversation to lure them in. "Man, didn't you like the crazy ladies."

"This coming from the guy who has three girlfriends." Sora deadpanned. "My only problem is that I don't know how to ask her out."

Whatever Naruto was going to say was forgotten as a kunai came right at him and he caught it right before it hit him in the head.

"So, you are Konoha's Shinigami….i can't wait to beat you!" called out a heave set teen with a giant hammer. He had on brown pants and a brown shirt. His head band was on his 'belt' and it showed off that he was from Iwa.

His two teammates appeared on the scene, both with excited smirks. One was a white haired girl, who was eyeing Naruto, She had a black tank top on with a pair of black shorts. Her weapon of choice was a lance with a very sharp blade on the end. The last one was weak look guy with glasses, red hair with black spikes, a red shirt and black pants. He had no weapon on him.

"Now, I may not have a grudge on Konoha, but I do want to fight you after when the Tsushikage talked about you!" The fat kid said. "And I know we have the opposite scroll from you so…let's make this a good fight."

"Alright then man." Naruto said as he got into a loose fighting stance, not adding an element yet.

The two members of the Iwa team then rushed Amaru and Sora respectively. The fat kid however just walked over to Naruto with a smirk. "Name's Carl!" He said before bringing up his hammer before slamming it down where Naruto once was, where a large crater was now.

"Well, nice to meet you Carl. You have slammed some attention into me so I will take this seriously." Naruto said from a few feet behind him, getting into his Fist of the Living Mountain style. Of course nothing really happened….yet.

"I am not familiar with that style, but it does not matter, you are going down!" Carl charged at Naruto.

"Sorry to hear that….you should." Naruto said as he ducked from a swing of the hammer. He took that as an advantage and punched upward, planting a fist in the teen's face but Carl was unprepared for the earth to shake and giant fist came out of the ground and sent him flying out of the forest. A small scroll dropped next to Naruto and he smirked.

_Amaru's fight….back to the beginning…_

"You have a cute boyfriend there. Maybe when I done with you, I might get him." The white haired girl smirked.

"Doubt it." Amaru frowned as she then charged the girl when she did the same. "What is your name anyway?"

"Dana!" yelled as she swung her lance downward, but Amaru rolled out of the way just in time.

"I am Amaru." The orangish haired girl said as she got behind Dana and punched her in the back, in the lower spinal area.

Dana winced in pain but quickly got out of the way so she could get Amaru back. "Damn….that freaking hurt!" She growled and started spinning her lance a little too fast for Amaru to see. Amaru smirked when Dana suddenly stopped as her back was now killer her. "What did you do?"

"I hit you central nerve system but it did not take effect right away." Amaru said as she ran right up to the girl and with a glowing green hand, temporarily disabled her arms. At that exact moment, Carl was sent flying. Dana quickly picked up her lance with her mouth and ran after her teammate, knowing that her battle was lose the moment she lost control of her arms.

_Sora's battle…beginning…_

Sora eyed his opponent warily. He may look weak but he was sure the kid had a trick up his sleeve. "I am Sora."

"And I am Max." The boy spoke. "This is where you lose Sora! **Earth Style: Armor of Earth!" **Max was quickly covered in medieval style armor from the earth. After that he rushed Sora, surprising the monk with his speed.

_Damn…this guy had speed and strength with his defence. There has got to be a weakness! _Sora thought as he dodged the best he could. He got blast back right as he hit a normal human weak point. He got back and noticed that Max looked a little rattled at this. Smirking, the monk capitalized on this and struck every normal human weak point there was and watched in satisfaction as the armor crumbled to the ground.

Max had that deer in the head lights look before he noticed Carl get sent flying away. He started sweating profusely at then and started running for his life, yelling out, "Bye!"

Sora smirked as he and Amaru walked over to Naruto who was now holding the scroll that they needed. "That was easy!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, now let's get to the tower." Sora said. Naruto nodded and they took off.

Halfway there, they felt an enormous amount of killer intent, but it was not directed at them. So, doing the dumb thing, they decide to see what was up. What they saw creeped them out as it was Orochimaru, who was toying with team 7. Infact, they were doing horrible. Sakura was frozen in terror, Saiwas leaning against a tree for support as he looked severely winded. Sasuke was the worst. He had a look of pure terror on his face and he had a few stab wounds.

"Ku ku ku….Sasuke, you will be the perfect vessel." Orochimaru chuckled as he performed some hand signs and his neck stretched out so that he could get to Sasuke. Right as the snake bit the Uchiha on the neck, Naruto made his move and cut cleanly through the snake man's neck. Orochimaru's face contorted into shock and stayed there.

Naruto took the head and sealed it into a scroll for later. He then went to the body while Sora and Amaru when to check on the condition of team 7. Naruto drew a seal on the body and took out a scroll. He add chakra to the seal and the body glowed for a second before the scroll suddenly had a lot of writing in it. After that, it disintegrated into nothing, only leaving the scroll he swallowed before. He pocketed the scroll he made and walked over to Sakura with the other one. "Here, don't lose this next time."

"Thanks, but he bit Sasuke!" Sakura freaked.

While Amaru was healing Sai, Naruto and Sora went to the Uchiha who was passed out. He took one look at the seal and grimaced. "Curse seal….just like Anko. This should be easy to take off."

"Yeah…considering you got Anko's off."

"And what did that get me? A suffocating hug and her snakes coming after me?" Naruto said as he begun his work.

"I think that is how she thanks you." Sora said with a dreamy look.

"Thanks for helping us." Sai said as he and Amaru came up to watch.

Naruto nodded and while he was working he asked, "Sai, I need to ask you a favor…it is about your dad…" Sai nodded and explained what he needed.

Meanwhile, the spirit of Orochimaru was freaking out. "WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WOULD DIE IN THE FOREST OF DEATH!"

"Calm down my snake like friend." A woman's voice called out.

"Who is there?" Orochimaru yelled until he saw a very hot snake like woman. She had roman like clothes on with a single snake shaped scale made out of bone on her left cheek.

"I am Culebra(snake). I wish to offer to a deal." The snake woman replied.

"*sigh* not like I have a choice right now."

"Good. Then follow me." The woman said as she wave her hand and a black portal opened up and she walked in. Sighing once more Orochimaru walked in with her.

**The chunin exams are HERE! Next chapter will have more fights so don't worry. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Path**

**Chapter 16**

**Wow, not many comment on my Gaara joke in the last chapter. Oh well, here is the next chapter…**

"So let me get this straight." Sai said after hearing Naruto's plans. "You want me to be like a double agent and spy on my dad for you? Yeah, I could do that…."

"Good." Naruto said as he finished up with removing Sasuke's Curse Seal. "You guys should rest a bit."

"Yeah, and thanks Naruto." Sakura replied.

"It is no problem." Naruto said as his team left.

A few minutes later, Team Reaper made it to the tower a few minutes after Gaara's team arrived. "Hey Naruto, what did you do to snake face's body?" Amaru asked.

"I copied all of his jutsu to this scroll." Naruto said waving a scroll around and then put it away to reveal another scroll. "Of course that made the body disintegrate and in this scroll is his head so I can collect the bounty."

"Good thinking" Sora said as they reached a room with a poster in it. "So what are you going to you use his jutsu for?"

"Well, I can give the curse jutsu to Amaru since she uses those types of jutsu and then….we will see what else is in the scroll." Naruto replied as he then took a look at the poster. It was some kind of riddle that just annoyed the three of them.

"I think we should open the scrolls." Sora said out loud. "I think this strength and wisdom stuff is the scrolls and it could also mean that we would need both in order to be chunin."

"Alright then." Amaru replied as her and Naruto opened the scrolls and dropped because they started smoking. After a minute, a poof of smoke came into being and Yugao appeared. "Yugao-sensei!"

"Hello Team. I am glad to see you made it this far and I heard your reasoning for the poster and you are right." Yugao said.

"So what now sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Train and relax, your's, Gaara's, and Fu's team have made it in record time. Just remember to be in the main room at the end of the week." Their sensei replied before showing them around the tower.

_Time skip…_

Naruto and the rest of the teams that made it through the second round of the chunin exams were standing in lines in front of the Hokage. The old man was telling them that this exams were in place for war, to put it simply.

"I glad you all made it this far but we are going to have some preliminary rounds to cut your numbers down since there are still too many people."

"What! Why" yelled Kiba.

"Simple, we have many high ranking lords and ladies that will be attending the final round and we do not want to waste their time." The hokage replied, but before he could talk again, Hayate appeared on the scene.

"*cough* I am the protor for the final round Lord Hokage, let me take it from here. *cough*"

"Very well Hayate." The old man said as he walked away.

"Now, before we start does anyone wish to quit?" After eh said that, 5 people rose their hands. They were Fu's teammates and Kabuto's team. "If that is all, I want the rest of you to go to the rails above the arena as this with be one on one tournament style battles. The first battle will be…" Hayate spoke as a part of the wall opened up to reveal a screen that was running through names.

**Sai vs Shikamaru**

"Alright, the rest of you leave the arena floor while these two fight." Hayate said as the two boys faced each other. Seeing that they were ready, or Shikamaru's case bored, he yelled, "Hajime!" before jumping away.

"I have heard of you. You are a genius but you don't care as you a very lazy, typical of a Nara." Sai said stoically.

"You have me there." Shikamaru said boredly with his hands in pockets.

"Then this battle could go either way." Sai said and was gone!

Shikamaru lazily looked around before he took out a kunai and lazily blocked Sai's sword strike. Sai made no outward emotion but he quickly took out a kunai to stab the shadow user from the side but was stopped by the shadows themselves!

"Like the others, I have gained odd powers from the Hollow attack. Mine let me control the shadows themselves, but they also protect me as well." Shikamaru explain while snaking the shadows around Sai.

"Good, this makes it more interesting!" Sai actually smirked before he was engulfed in ink! It formed a suit that looked like an evil looking spiderman.

"Great." Shika murmered as he too was covered in his element. (think the shadow wraith from POP: Warrior Within).

The two dark warriors nodded to to each other before the real fight began. Sai lashed out in all directions with his ink spikes while Shikamaru weaved around the spikes with ease. The shadow man made his way right to Sai and delivered a punch to ink boy's face. It did not do much but it was enough for Shikamaru to trap Sai.

In Sai's hazy state, he didn't know he was trapped until it was too late. Sai looked around to see that he arms and legs were bound to the floor. "What the!"

"You can't beat shadows with ink." Shikamaru said as he took out a kunai with a strange luquid on it and slashed Sai's chest with it.

The ink ninja slowly slumped over and started snoring, making a lot of people sweatdrop. "I put a sleeping poison on my kunai….he is down for about 5 minutes."

"Well…that was different." Coughed Hayate. "Winner is Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded, releasing Sai and carrying him up to the others.

Naruto smirked, that was an interesting battle. He turned his head to see who the next fighters would be, while also listening to Ino and Choji congratulate the lazy genius.

**Gaara vs Zaku**

"HA! I get to fight the sand freak! This should be easy!" Zaku loudly proclaimed as he jumped down. While Gaara just sand shunshined down.

"I will make this quick sand boy!" Zaku yelled once Hayate said to begin. Zaku pointed both of his palms at Gaara to send a very powerful blast of wind. Thought that did nothing, however, because of the fact that Gaara had used his sand to protect himself….no surprise there.

"You are loud and cocky. You are not worth this but I have wanted to try this for some time. Protection of the Sands: Metal Forming Sands." Gaara announced as all of his sand turned into metal sand, shocking the older generation.

"Oh? So you changed your sand to metal sand. So what, I was not worth that?" Zaku asked, looking at the metal sand oddly.

"No, this is what you are not worth. **BANKAI!"** Gaara yelled as the sand converged on him! Everyone saw that Gaara was in a metallic sand tornado.

"Oh, this should be good!" Naruto smirked, getting odd looks from the senseis.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Yugao asked.

"Gaara spirit sword power let me have the power of metal sand, whatever his bankai is, it is going to be good." Naruto said out loud, making a lot of the genin sweat.

When the metal sand tornado dissipated, they saw that Gaara's skin was all metal like before it went back to normal. He then smirked as he brought his fists to his sides before yelling out as wolverine like claws ripped out of them, freaking out a lot of people.

With speed that Zaku could not track, Gaara ran to him and plunged his clawed right into the sound boy's stomach. "You lose." He said as he powered down and watched as Zaku fell to the ground with blood pouring out of him.

"Winner Gaara!" Hayate called out as Medics came a took Zaku's body away.

"Well, I really don't want to get on Gaara's bad side anymore." Kankuro deadpanned.

Gaara next to his siblings and said, "See that you don't"

Baki, their sensei, sighed. _Won't the council be happy about this…_

**Tenten vs Omoi**

The two fighters quickly made their way to the arena and stood facing each other. When Hayate coughed out a 'begin', they charged at one another with their blades.

"That is interesting blade. Are you like the others who have gained an odd power from that Hollow attack that I have heard about?

"You could say that. I may not know much about this weapon much but I will win." Tenten replied.

Omoi took his blade in his hand and sighed, "You will lose since you said that. One must know their weapon before using it in actual battle. Don't worry though, I will not kill you could that could lead Konoha to hating us more and that could lead to a war with thousands of deaths and-"

"OH SHUT UP AND FIGHT OMOI!" Karui barked at a now quivering Omoi.

"Whipped…" Kiba said under his breath as he saw Omoi nod furiously.

"We will see who loses!" Tenten yelled out annoyed at this guy already. "SUPER SIZE!" She yelled out as her blade grew and grew to the size of a car, which then crashed down where Omoi used to be. "What?"

"Girl, you need to learn more about that blade." Omoi said from behind her. She quickly turned around to see that he had two of her scrolls. She noticed that these two scrolls were her twin dragon rising scroll and paled.

"ARGH!" She yelled as she swung the blade rather slowly. Omoi sighed and jumped onto the blade, making it too heavy for the girl and then kicked her in the stomach as she lost her hold on the blade.

She slid on her back and few feet away and was about to get up when she noticed a blade pointing to her chest. "Like I said….you will lose and you have."

"Fine." Tenten said rather sourly.

"Winner Omoi!" Hayate coughed. Omoi smiled as he handed her back her scroll and her blade.

"You did well but you could be way better." Omoi commented as he went up to the stand with Tenten.

**Hinata vs Kiba**

Both teammates looked at each other. Kiba did not want to fight her but the look in her eyes said they were going to fight no matter what he said, so they both jumped down to the arena.

As soon as Hayate said to start, Kiba asked, "Are you sure you want to fight me Hinata."

"Yes, now charge up your new power!" Hinata commanded rather forceful.

"Fine…" Kiba said while he and Akamaru fused into their Spirit Werewolf form.

Kurenai rose an eyebrow at this, "So that is his power from that ordeal."

Hinata brought out a small book and opened it as 6 small fairy like creatures came out of it, making a lot of people sweatdrop at this. "Meet the Six flowers of the Hibiscus Shield!"

"Now that I was not expecting….she must be her descendent." Naruto said to himself while his teammates rose an eyebrow.

"You asked for this Hinata!" Kiba's double voice called out as he charged at the girl. When he was in striking distance he brought up a claw.

Hinata saw this and called out, "**Santen Kesshun** (Three Sacred Links Shield) **I reject!**" A triangular orange shield formed from three of her fairies and soon as the claw hit it, Kiba was bounced back a few feet.

"What the….crap." Kiba said as he looked at the shield. _So that is why she trained alone. Greaaat._

The werewolf charged at Hinata, only this time he was too fast for the girl and made a bloody mess of her right arm.

Crying a little bit, this made a tough looking fairy scoff. "Heal it already you stupid girl!"

"S-shut up Tsubaki….i got this!" She ground out. This statement made the Konoha shinobi a little shocked because the girl was usually nice. They wondered if it was the work of this ass of a fairy.

"Then hurry!"

"Fine! **Sōten Kisshun** (Twin Sacred Return Shield) **I Reject!" ** She cried out as an orange shield spun around her arm before it was as good as new."

"What the?" Kiba got out before Hinata glared at him spelled his fate for the exam.

"Tsubaki. Don't kill him, but show him he is not invincible. **Koten Zanshun** (Solitary Sacred Cutting Shield) **I reject!"** The little fairy smirked and shot off into Kiba's gut, sending him into a nearby wall. He sank down to the ground in a heap.

"Winner is Hinata!" Hayate said a little shocked as he saw the girl walk up to Kiba and brought him back up to the stands and began to heal him with that odd power of hers.

**Temari vs Samui. **(since I don't know much about Samui's fighting style, I am skipping this fight….but I am going to make one up for her next battle in the finals.)

"Winner is Samui" Hayate said while her brothers and Naruto took her back to the stands while her body recovered from all the lightning jutsu used on her.

**Naruto vs Shikamaru**

"Oh great, I have to fight two battles. What a drag." Shikamaru breathed out as he walked down to an already awaiting Naruto on the floor.

"You ready for this Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"As I'll ever be." Shikamaru grumbled out and when they were told to start, he was instantly in his shadow form.

"Oh this will be fun!" Naruto smiled until he felt his shadow being controlled. "Wha?"

"Over zealous like usual….you lose!" Shikamaru said as his whole form shifted to that of a spear that shot right through the blond, making a lot of people gasp, mostly his girls and teammate.

There was a poof of smoke just as Shikamaru shifted back and he was socked in the head before he was sent across the room.

"Nice one, but did you forget about my shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto said. Shikamaru just got up while rubbing his head.

"Heh, go figure."

"Yeah, well here is something new!" Naruto said with doing hand signs. "**Magma Style: Arrows of Death!"**

"What?" Shikamaru yelled as he had to dodge actual arrows made of lava that shot out of Naruto's mouth. "When the hell did you get that jutsu."

Naruto smirked, activating his Uzugan. "From my Uzugan. My godmother, who is the 5th Mizukage, has this bloodline and I copied it!"

"Great." Shikamaru deadpanned.

"Of course I got this power from the tree in the Waterfall village!" Naruto yelled, "**Wood Style: Binding Earth!"**

"Wait WHAT!" The shadow boy freaked out, knowing about this bloodline from the academy. Before he could do anything, tree trunks shot out of the earth around him and a large tree formed around him, trapping him in place. He tried getting out but he was back to normal as the trees were sapping his chakra! "Heh, I can't believe I lost to you." Shikamaru laughed.

"Well, believe it!" Naruto said as Hayate announced him the leader and Naruto freed Shikamaru. The two shook hands with Shikamaru calling him a troublesome blond and jumping back up to the stands.

Naruto smiled to himself as there were murmurs in the crowd about his jutsus. "Jeez, you just had to show off huh?" Sora drawled out.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled out.

"Good thing you won Naruto-kun." Amaru said as she kissed him.

"Oh please." Sora said rolling his eyes and looking back to the board.

**Neji vs Amaru**

"Oh, I get to fight now?" Amaru commented seeing Neji walk down.

"Don't worry Amaru, I am sure you will do fine." Naruto encouraged her.

"Oh I know that." Amaru said as she jumped down.

"Hajime!"

"Just because Naruto beat does not mean you can too, but what do I know, you might surprise me as well." Neji smirked as he brought out his spirit claws.

"Heh, yeah." Amaru commented as the two charged. She brought out her bat wing keyblade and blocked a slash from Neji. Amaru swung forward, sending the hyuuga away from her before they struck again.

Amaru hit him in the chest while he slashed at her arm. She smirked a bit through the pain and continued to palm strike him at certain places on his body, all the while getting very bloody in the process.

"Give it up already!" Neji announced, "whatever you have been trying to do has failed as those palm strikes did not hurt one bit!'

""Did you not notice where I struck?" Amaru said quietly as she got up, her Light chakra glowing around her, healing all of her wounds.

"What the…" Neji spoke when he saw her back to perfect condition. "What do you do!"

"I healed myself idiot!" Amaru said. "My white chakra lets me use healing techniques to their fullest. So I can heal from almost any wound you give me. Now, what I did was far from Light Chakra capabilities. I have used Dark Chakra on you. You see, I have place Dark Chakra seals on certain parts of your body. Both of your legs, one near an artery on your leg, same with your arms, then one on your chest which right above your heart, and then one above you liver."

"So?"

"So, these seals are curse seals that act like the one you have on your head." Amaru said. _ Of course once they activate, they will only stay there for 5 seconds and disappear, including that one on your head._ "Are you ready?"

Neji was now pale beyond all belief. This girl had the means to kill him through his caged bird seal and he could do nothing. Before he could answer however, she spoke.

"**Pain!**" That was it, all the seal glowed and came to life, filling Neji with so much pain he felt like he was going insane. Nothing but hot searing pain was ripping through him before he felt nothing at and fell to floor.

"What? How am I still alive?"

"Simple, it only lasted for five seconds before every single curse seal vaporized off your body," Amaru said aloud, walking right up to him, helping his up because he had lost all motor skills for a few minutes. "including the one on your head." She whispered.

Shell shocked, he missed Hayate declaring Amaru the winner. As they walked up the stairs he cried and said, "Thank you….Amaru."

"No problem."

**Fu vs Shino**

The two quickly made their way down to the floor, of course Naruto gave her a kiss for good luck, making a lot of the girls jealous of the girl. Hinata however was fuming, Amaru, Temari, AND this Fu girl got HER Naruto. Thay would pay.

Anyway, Fu and Shino stood quietly on the arena floor waiting for the other to make a move. "Not one for talk?" asked Fu with a smirk.

Shino rose an eyebrow and said, "I have nothing logical to say." Making a lot of people face plant themselves.

"Man you are boring!" complained Fu. "Lead the Insects: Insect Queen!" She was then surrounded in all types of bugs, including those horned beetles from the desert.

Behind his glasses, Shino's eyes widened. He then eyed Naruto for a second and thought, _if I could beat her, I could prove that I am a better mate than Naruto._ Shino nodded to himself as he summoned his giant bug and sank into the earth.

"This is so weird!" Ino complained to Shikamaru and Choji.

"It is a bit odd, but I sure these bugs have their uses." Shikamaru commented.

"Still to creepy and weird." Ino said, hugging herself.

Fu smirked. Naruto had told her about Shino's odd power before and was interested. While her bug had uses, his let him travel in the earth. She nodded to herself, she had to make this quick because a long drawn out battle would not be good form her. "**Queen's Forest**!" She yelled as her bugs formed a small path of forest around her, with deadly plants surrounding her. "**Killer Desert**!" Around her path of deadly forest, sand surrounded her and looked seeming normal to everyone.

However, as soon as Shino's bug surfaced, sand spears stabbed the bug and trapped Shino in binding strings of sand.

"I see, I have lost this one." Shino said as his bugs were freaking out about the odd environment.

Hayate nodded and declared Fu the winner which made her release her techniques and Shino.

The next few battle where all one sided because Ino beat Lee with her new psychic powers. Hell she made him plow himself into the walls until was he was unconscious, safe to say, one wall was no longer there.

When it was between Karui and Kin, Kin never had a chance because she was far too slow against the hot headed kumo ninja. When it was Sora and Kankuro, people thought the puppet boy was going to win until Sora busted out with some wind blades, destroying the puppet and cutting up Kankuro.

Sakura easily beat the sound ninja named Dosu because all she had to do was her pink blades of death on his arm and destroy that odd sound instrument. He quit after that. Finally, Sasuke beat Choji even though the big guy had the advantage with his new strength. Sasuke beat him by really burning him with chaos style fire bombs.

"I am happy that this tournament has been going so well. Now that you have all numbered off, I will tell you who you will be fighting in the final rounds, which is in one month." The Hokage said with a smile. Ibiki then show them all a piece of paper that told that fact.

Gaara vs Omoi

Sasuke vs Naruto

Amaru vs Hinata

Samui vs Kauri

Ino vs Sakura

Sora vs….

"As you can see, sora will be fighting later." Ibiki stated, which made the monk groan some.

"So, you have seen your future oppenents in battle, now you much prepare for later. Good luck to you all." The old man stated.

**OK, I feel like crap, so I will end this here. Review.**


End file.
